(AVENTURES): Les Traîtres
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Le temps des Héros est révolu. C'est à nous de prendre ce qui nous est dû, que chacun sache quelle est sa place dans ce monde. Les Nains retourneront à leur esclavage initial, les Demi-Élémentaires suivront la voie de la dévotion qui leur est destinée, les Dieux et les Diables feront subir aux humains les conséquences de leurs profanations." Histoire où chacun brille...et sombre !
1. Livre 1: Théo de Silverberg: Prologue

.

.

 _Petit hommage à la merveilleuse série Aventures dont l'univers est magnifique et inspirant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. Là tout de suite, je ne sais pas si je compte faire une histoire complète (ce serait bien trop osé de ma part O.o et on a assez à faire avec l'intrigue actuelle sur la chaîne Bazar du Grenier je pense) mais je voulais juste mettre quelques bases pour l'introduction d'une nouvelle quête ^^_

 _Juste pour déconner quoi :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Livre 1: Théo de Silverberg**

Prologue

.

* * *

.

Les bruits de charrettes que l'on pousse, les cris des marchands pour appâter les résidents de ce modeste village, tel était le quotidien de ces habitants. Une routine qui était devenue avec le temps quasi automatique, les mêmes gestes répétés machinalement. Cependant ce jour-là, les gestes étaient plus lents, les esprits plus dissipés.

Il en allait notamment de ceux qui passaient près de la petite chapelle blanche : les roues des brouettes ralentissaient, les pas des passants soulevaient moins la poussière du chemin, car tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ralentir pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

En effet, il n'était pas banal dans ce village sans histoire de voir trois personnages singuliers, postés devant la chapelle.

Le premier, Grunlek, ne remarquant ni le brouhaha environnant, ni les regards à la fois fascinés et horrifiés que les villageois jetaient sur son bras mécanique, occupé qu'il était à compter les pièces d'or qui tombaient une à une dans le creux de sa main.

_ Bon, il en a encore pour longtemps, Théo ?

Que cette voix ennuyée s'élève sans prévenir était surprenant, car Shin n'était pas du genre à parler en premier. Adossé au mur, le demi-élémentaire d'eau jeta un coup d'œil las à l'entrée de l'église, où leur ami, le quatrième membre de leur groupe insolite, était depuis un bon moment.

_ Arrête de râler, fit Bob pour toute réponse.

Pour le demi-diable, ce n'était pas réellement un problème d'attendre le paladin inquisiteur. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait de jolies lavandières qui passaient devant eux. Grunlek, assis sur les marches, se redressa d'un air passablement satisfait :

_ Mille cent cinquante pièces d'or et quinze pièces de cuivre juste pour escorter un prêtre de la Lumière, on devrait le faire plus souvent.

_ Tiens, file-moi ma part, j'ai repéré une taverne pas loin, marmonna Bob d'un air absent.

Mais Grunlek refusa. Pas avant qu'il ait tout partagé le fruit de leurs efforts de manière équitable, du moins.

_ Equitable ? ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Shin. Je te signale que j'ai combattu ce troll jusqu'à frôler le coma pendant que toi tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était monter la garde !

_ Si t'avais pas lamentablement échoué ton tir aussi…

.

* * *

.

_ Fils de la lumière, annonça solennellement le prêtre Oren devant le paladin.

Son armure de plate scintillait avec la lumière qui passait à travers les vitraux colorés de l'église. Théo de Silverberg avait par respect mis un genou, la pointe de son épée qu'il tenait raclant le sol de pierre. Le prêtre avait fini de demander la bénédiction des Dieux pour lui, et achevait enfin son monologue:

_ L'Eglise de la Lumière te doit beaucoup. La clémence des Dieux envers ta bienveillance sera éternelle… ainsi que la mienne.

_ J'accomplirai mon devoir selon mon serment, répondit solennellement Théo de Silverberg. Les enseignements de la Lumière se doivent de protéger ce monde des ténèbres.

Oren resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Théo releva la tête vers son supérieur, et discerna un léger rictus sur son visage. Puis, finalement, le prêtre conclut :

_ Va, noble paladin. Que le dieu de la Lumière t'accompagnent.

L'inquisiteur resta agenouillé, tête baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'Oren s'en aille dans ses quartiers. Il resta un moment ainsi, méditant longuement. Le voyage n'avait pas été facile : le groupe avait dû escorter le prêtre à travers une route dangereuse qui serpentait à la lisière de la forêt d'Emeraude, route connue pour être particulièrement escarpée. Une cible facile non seulement pour les voleurs et les truands, mais également les créatures magiques, comme les trolls. Une quête qui avait encore coûté beaucoup à Shin.

Un bruit léger attira l'attention de Théo. Il provenait de l'endroit où Oren avait disparu. Des voix étouffées, impossible à identifier à ce niveau-là. Le ton semblait toutefois être plus inquisiteur, comme une dispute.

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait bien avec qui le prêtre pouvait bien converser, sachant qu'il n'avait vu personne… Mais ceci dit, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Même si sa curiosité était plus forte ceci dit.

L'inquisiteur se releva lentement, avant de décider de marcher en direction du bruit.

_ Mon Père ? appela-t-il d'une voix hasardeuse.

Hélas, il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une énorme secousse ébranla l'ensemble du bâtiment. Une secousse sismique qui n'était pas limitée seulement à l'église ceci dit.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un autre tremblement de terre qui le fit chanceler de plus belle.

.

* * *

.

Dehors, le choc n'était pas passé inaperçu. Seul Grunlek, sans doute rendu plus stable par sa petite taille, réussit à rester debout, alors que ses deux amis perdaient l'équilibre. Les cris des villageois couvrit le juron de Bob.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shin en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, s'accrochant à deux mains au bord de pierre.

Sa question resta sans réponse, alors qu'ils virent les fondations sur le côté gauche de l'église commencer à céder. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui les traversa tous.

_ Dépêchez-vous d'entrer ! s'écria Shin en réussissant enfin à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

_ T'es fou ? rétorqua Bob. Si on reste coincé à l'intérieur et que tout s'effondre sur nous, on mourra écrasés !

Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'entrer vérifier si Théo et Oren allaient bien.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et, d'un même mouvement, entrèrent par les doubles portes de l'église.

.

* * *

.

Théo avait avancé tant bien que mal, se raccrochant aux poutres tremblantes tandis que les bancs de bois sur lesquels les fidèles s'asseyaient tomber, voire même se briser sous le choc. Un choc qui n'était pas naturel.

Mais il y avait plus urgent que disserter sur cet évènement singulier. Le paladin ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup.

L'intérieur de la pièce avait l'air comme saccagé avec tous les parchemins éparpillés, le bureau renversés, les tentures céder sous la secousse… et Oren, par terre. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et il avait porté sa main à sa gorge, où une dague avait été férocement plantée. Le prêtre de la lumière crachait du sang, et hoquetait.

Les secousses sismiques perdirent peu à peu de leur force tandis que Théo courait vers le prêtre, sans même se soucier de regarder autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, attrapant l'épaule de son supérieur.

Ce n'est qu'à travers les hoquets rauques qu'il put entendre les mots du vieillard :

_ Mon fils… fuis… fuis loin...

_ Comment ça ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre brusquement se fit entendre au loin, ainsi que des voix familières.

_ Bon sang !

_ Théo ! Où es-tu ?

Mais le paladin n'eut pas le loisir de les appeler, alors qu'Oren utilisait ses dernières forces pour lui agripper le poignet pour une ultime phrase :

_ Théo de Silverberg… prends garde… ton ami… ton ami… te trahira… fuis…

Cette phrase cloua l'inquisiteur sur place. Grunlek, Bob et Shin firent brutalement interruption dans la pièce et se figèrent devant le spectacle.

Grunlek fut le premier à agir et fonça vers Théo pour vérifier qu'il allait bien alors que Bob s'agenouillait devant Oren pour vérifier son pouls. Préoccupés par le prêtre mourant, Théo et Bob ne s'occupaient que de lui. Shin et Grunlek furent les seuls à remarquer par la fenêtre ouverte tremblante sous la secousse sismique, une silhouette faire volte-face pour courir.

Shin réagit aussitôt : il encocha une flèche qui se cristallisait au fur et à mesure à son arc bandé. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer, une énième secousse le déséquilibra, et une étagère lui tomba dessus, si bien qu'il dut faire un saut de côté et éviter les énormes grimoires rassemblant tous les versets de la Lumière.

Le nain Grunlek eut plus de chance : faisant fi du sol instable, il arma son bras métallique, et décocha un carreau dans la cuisse droite du fuyard, le stoppant net dans sa course.

De son côté, Théo serrait la main d'Oren :

_ Qui a fait ça ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, trop faible pour argumenter, alors que sa vie s'écoulait rapidement par cette plaie béante. Il poussa un nouveau râle de douleur.

_ Restez avec moi, éructa Théo en approchant la main.

Oren lui saisit la main avant qu'il ne puisse le soigner, et ferma les yeux, comme pour montrer que c'était inutile.

_ Nous sommes… corrompus. Ils veulent… conquérir le Cratère… ils nous ont trompé… ils sont de plus en … de plus en plus puissants…

_ Qui ça « ils » ? s'enquit Bob. De qui vous parlez ?

Oren puisa dans ses dernières forces pour avancer sa main ensanglantée, et pointer son index vers un parchemin scellé. Théo se saisit du rouleau et l'amena vers le mourant, pour bien confirmer que c'était ce document qu'il désignait.

_ Fuis… paladin…

Le regard d'Oren se voila alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté. C'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

.

* * *

.

Grunlek, de son côté, était passé par la porte, afin de courir en direction du fuyard, qui de son côté, se relevait tant bien que mal.

_ Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! ordonna le nain, avec cette autorité issue de ses origines royales.

Toutefois, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir se faire prendre. Il sortit une dague de sous sa cape. Grunlek s'arrêta aussitôt face à lui, et se mit en posture de combat.

.

* * *

.

Théo et Bob relevèrent la tête : ils avaient tous les deux entendus la porte de l'Eglise s'ouvrir à la volée, et des voix dire :

_ Fouillez de fond en comble ! Trouvez-les !

Shin, lui, s'était mis sur ses jambes et se dépêchait d'enjamber la fenêtre pour rejoindre Grunlek. Il vit au loin la dague de l'homme en question briller sous les rayons du soleil. Il banda son arc aussitôt.

_ Un mouvement de plus, et je vous plante la flèche dans l'œil, avertit-il.

Le demi-élémentaire continua d'avancer prudemment. Grunlek lui-même se tint prêt à agir. L'homme semblait relativement jeune, quoi que son visage semblait brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Il haletait, et semblait presque aussi mourant qu'Oren. Il lâcha ses mots :

_ Contemplez les derniers instants de votre liberté avant que nous vous asservissions. Vous, pauvres nains et demi-élémentaires, quittez ces terres, et laissez donc un nouveau monde jaillir. C'est votre dernière chance.

Et avant même que Grunlek ne put réagir, il se planta la dague dans le cœur sans aucune hésitation. Le nain courut aussitôt vers lui dans l'espoir de le sauver pour un futur interrogatoire, suivi par Shin. Mais c'était trop tard, et cet homme lâchait ses ultimes hoquets avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil éternel.

_ Tu penses qu'il avait pour mission de se tuer après ce qu'il a fait ? demanda le demi-élémentaire. C'est manifestement l'assassin.

_ Il y a de fortes chances, répondit Grunlek en fouillant le cadavre dont les vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans la poche du meurtrier. Si ce n'est que quelques pièces de cuivre, et un anneau d'argent finement ouvragé, surmonté d'une énorme améthyste. Shin et Grunlek la reconnurent aussitôt : c'était l'anneau d'Oren, symbole de son haut-rang dans l'ordre de l'Eglise de la Lumière.

_ Il faut en avertir les autres, décida Shin en rebroussant chemin.

Toutefois, ses amis restés en arrière avaient bien d'autres ennuis. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu les bruits de pas précipités des villageois, ainsi que leurs cris alors qu'ils entraient dans l'Eglise en braillant.

.

* * *

.

Bob et Théo relevèrent vivement la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas, laissant apparaître une dizaine d'hommes.

_ Ce sont eux ! brailla l'un des villageois – probablement un forgeron, vu le lourd marteau qu'il tenait dans sa main - Ils ont assassiné un prêtre de l'Eglise de la Lumière !

Alors que tous s'avançaient vers eux, Théo intervint :

_ Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est faux !

_ Arrêtez-les !

_ Je suis inquisiteur ! Au nom de la Lumière, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! s'écria le paladin en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Mais Bob lui attrapa le bras. Ça sentait clairement le complot. Rien de ce que pourrait dire Théo ne pourrait les arrêter. Il leur fallait fuir pour le moment, et ils aviseraient par la suite. Shin avait aussi compris et s'empressa de fuir par la fenêtre, avisant Grunlek au passage.

Bob ne laissa pas le temps aux villageois d'avancer, et lança une boule de feu à l'entrée, dans l'espoir de les ralentir, le temps qu'ils passent par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, dans le feu de l'action, la concentration du pyromage vacilla, et les flammes explosèrent aux pieds des villageois.

Tous purent entendre des cris de douleur.

_ Génial, lança Grunlek, depuis la fenêtre, en plus d'être accusés d'avoir tué un prêtre de la Lumière…

_ Dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils n'encerclent le bâtiment ! héla Shin.

Bob et Théo ne se firent pas dire deux fois. L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, il leur fallait se mettre à l'abri en premier lieu. Fort heureusement la fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de l'église, un petit jardin et des écuries séparés de la forêt par une clôture.

Que devait-il faire ?

_ Théo, va chercher Lumière, décida Bob. Grunlek, tu montes avec moi.

Le paladin inquisiteur courut vers les écuries et siffla son cheval qui rappliqua aussitôt, tandis que Brasier apparaissait dans un halo de flammes.

_ Ils sont là ! cria un boucher qui était passé par la fenêtre, le visage quelque peu noirci.

_ On s'en va, lança l'inquisiteur. Shin, tu montes derrière.

Ils n'étaient pas tous montés que Lumière et Brasier s'élancèrent à vive allure, obligeant Bob à s'agripper à la crinière de son cheval pour éviter de tomber et entraîner Grunlek dans sa chute.

Tel un parfait numéro d'équitation, les chevaux sautèrent la clôture et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Brasier s'était évaporé dans un nuage de vapeur, tandis que Lumière n'était plus capable de faire un pas de plus.

Nos quatre aventuriers s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin de la forêt. Ils étaient sûrs de ne plus être suivis après avoir galopé pendant des heures, écartés des sentiers. Cette fuite, et cette halte s'étaient fait dans un silence pesant, dû à la fatigue et au choc.

Grunlek mâchonnait un morceau de viande séchée sans grand entrain. Ce fut finalement Shin qui prit la parole :

_ Bon…, décida-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on t'a retrouvé avec un cadavre sous les bras ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as _encore_ fait ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit aussitôt Théo. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, avec sa propre dague plantée dans le cou.

Il jeta l'arme du crime par terre. Bob, quant à lui, méditait depuis un moment sur les dernières paroles d'Oren.

_ Tout ceci est inquiétant… je suppose qu'au vu de ce qu'Oren nous a dit, ceux qui ont ordonné à cet homme de l'assassiner ont pour but de conquérir le Cratère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Théo ne répondit pas. Il laissait les déductions sur l'état du monde à Bob, mais c'était la pénultième mise en garde du prêtre qui repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Le paladin, malgré lui, regarda ses amis un par un alors que la pauvre voix mourante du défunt résonnait :

 _« Théo de Silverberg… prends garde… ton ami… ton ami… te trahira… fuis… »_

L'inquisiteur avait parfaitement confiance en ses amis, qui l'avaient soutenu toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à chacune de leurs péripéties. Il valait mieux ne pas insérer un doute qui puisse compromettre leur travail en équipe durant ces temps de crise.

.

* * *

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _._

_ Monstres !

L'évêque était entré dans la grande Cathédrale déserte en hurlant, troublant la quiétude des lieux. Il s'avança le long de l'allée, aussi vite que sa jambe enflée le lui permettait.

_ Comment avez-vous OSE ? Je n'ai JAMAIS donné mon accord pour cela !

Son interlocuteur ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, affalé qu'il était sur le trône où l'évêque s'asseyait lors des prêches hebdomadaires. Il caressait une dague à la lame particulièrement affûtée, éprouvant la pointe de l'arme.

_ Vous êtes un monstre, continua l'évêque. Sachez que lorsque nous propagerons ce message, nous ferons en sorte que vous quitterez ce monde, pour ne jamais y revenir ! Votre immoralité vous conduira à votre perte !

Ce fut si rapide que le vieil homme n'eut même pas le loisir de cligner des yeux. Déjà, la pointe de sa propre dague taquinait sa gorge. Ses yeux gris affolés rencontrèrent les iris flamboyants de son interlocuteur.

_ Ne me parlez pas de morale, infâme vieillard, cracha l'homme. Vous avez perdu votre âme le jour même où vous avez apposé votre sceau sur notre Pacte.

Il tourna les talons, et monta les quelques marches, faisant dos à l'archevêque :

_ Il est temps à présent, annonça-t-il solennellement en écartant les bras. Le temps des héros est révolu. C'est à nous de prendre ce qui nous est dû, et que chacun sache quelle est sa place dans ce monde. Les Nains retourneront à leur esclavage initial, les demi-élémentaires suivront la voie de la dévotion qui leur est destinée, les Dieux et les Diables montreront enfin aux humains les conséquences de leurs profanations.

.

 _To be... Continued ? Maybe ?_

.

 _Vous n'êtes pas obligés de poursuivre cette fanfic, qui était à l'origine un One Shot, mais dont j'ai décidé de développer le scénario, et le contexte du Cratère. Et puis, voir les personnages Fail, c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien :3_

 _Merci à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb pour faire vivre cette magnifique série, et m'avoir inspiré l'envie de m'initier aux JDR !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.


	2. Livre 1: Théo de Silverberg: Chapitre 1

.

 _Bon... *soupir*_

 _Alors, **je vous PREVIENS** : je ne prends AUCUNE garantie comme quoi je pourrais terminer cette fanfiction. Je suis limite **en panique** , parce que de mon point de vue, je ne peux pas faire mieux que mon chapitre 1. La première impression, c'est une chose. Rester au niveau, c'est autre chose. Bon, allez, on y va sans pression U.U_

 _Merci déjà à tous pour vos commentaires tout sympas ! :D_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en Favoris et à mes Followers !_

 _ **Peter Queen** : Merci à toi, c'est très gentil en tout cas de m'encourager. J'espère que cette fanfiction sera à la hauteur :/ Alors je vois que tu as des attentes personnelles très précises sur cette fanfiction. Je crois que la vision que j'en avais est quand même quelque peu différente... voire très différente en fait. Bon, ceci dit j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ^^""_

 _Enfin, vala, allez, on se met pas de pression hein ? Ca sert à rien... *stress*_

 _Allez, Bonne Lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 1: Théo de Silverberg**

.

Chapitre 1: Au fond des bois

.

* * *

.

.

Un nouveau jour terminé, un nouveau camp posé. Le quatuor progressait dans la forêt, veillant soigneusement à se tenir éloignés des chemins. La nourriture était épuisée depuis des jours, Grunlek n'ayant eu guère le temps de réapprovisionner les sacoches depuis la dernière ville qu'ils avaient croisé, c'est-à-dire celle où ils avaient dû fuir.

Postés autour du feu, chacun était plongé dans leurs noires pensées, que la faim n'améliorait guère. Théo s'occupait de briquer son épée afin de chasser sa mauvaise humeur, pendant que Bob étudiait les liasses de parchemins qu'Oren leur avait transmis avant de mourir.

Il s'agissait entre autre de correspondances entre le prêtre et un savant mage nommé Larasor apparemment spécialisé dans la géologie du Cratère, sans compter quelques lettres de marque entre le clergé de la Lumière.

Car la dernière lettre qu'Oren lui avait écrite – une lettre qu'il n'avait jamais pu envoyer – disait qu'il « _ne pouvait plus supporter ce qui se tramait, et qu'il utiliserait tout son pouvoir pour arrêter cette ignominie_ ».

Bob se doutait bien que les secousses sismiques n'étaient pas étrangères à ce qui se passait, et il avait informé ses amis qu'il était judicieux d'aller voir cet homme pour avoir des informations. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qui allait bien au-delà de ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Une chose que seule Théo avait contesté ces derniers jours.

_ Bon, lâcha le paladin, brisant le silence. Demain nous arriverons au Croisement des pendus, il faut faire un choix.

_ De là, on peut aisément aller trouver ce mage-géologue dans les montagnes, marmonna Bob, plongé dans ses cartes.

_ Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, coupa Théo. Je crois qu'il faut avant tout aller avertir l'Eglise de la Lumière de ce qu'il se passe. On est bien plus près de la Capitale, après tout.

_ Il y a eu trois autres séismes depuis notre fuite, fit remarquer le pyromage. Si ça continue, j'ai bien peur que ça puisse devenir plus grave.

_ La ville est notre priorité, soutint le paladin. Il faut l'atteindre le plus vite possible. On fait une courte pause, et on reprend la route.

Le pyromage soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils débattaient sur la route à suivre.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui se trame, insista le demi-diable. De toute évidence, c'est une question de temps. Le prêtre a sûrement été tué parce qu'il allait parler. Si on ne rejoint pas le vieux sur sa montagne avant, on risque de perdre la seule piste qui nous est offerte.

Grunlek poussa un soupir. Allait-il devoir les séparer, comme la dernière fois, ou est-ce que la faim allait priver les deux amis de leurs forces ? Au début, le nain était d'accord avec Bob : sa curiosité sur ces mystérieux séismes était attisée, mais peu à peu, le manque de nourriture avait raison de lui. Il commençait à se ranger du côté de Théo : il leur fallait aller à la Capitale, un endroit où acheter de la nourriture.

Shin se leva pour éviter cette nouvelle dispute, mais aussi trouver de quoi manger et évaluer la distance les séparant de la Capitale.

Le demi-élémentaire avisa un arbre et fit un saut périlleux pour atteindre le sommet. Sa main accrocha la branche de justesse et se hissa tant bien que mal pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. La Capitale n'était pas très loin, mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus, c'était l'état de la forêt. Certains arbres semblaient avoir été malmenés, déracinés. Et ce n'était pas une force humaine qui avait été à l'œuvre, mais plutôt, une catastrophe naturelle. Il y avait aussi eu un violent séisme dans cette région, c'était évident.

La forêt ténébreuse, mais aussi le ventre vide aiguisait les sens du demi-élémentaire qui, silencieux comme une ombre, entendit à travers les feuillages et le vent des mouvements de part et d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls…

_ L'Eglise de la Lumière nous aidera ! Il est de mon devoir de rapporter ce qui est arrivé à Oren. J'étais responsable de lui.

Le ton entre Bob et Théo avait monté, et les flammes du feu avaient augmenté d'intensité alors que Bob s'agaçait de plus en plus. Shin les entendait de là où il était, et se dit que s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mieux valait être prudent et leur dire de se tenir prêt.

Grunlek, qui semblait prêt à intervenir, entendit un craquement dans les fourrés. Il se leva brusquement, stoppant net la discussion entre l'inquisiteur et le demi-diable.

_ J'ai entendu quelque chose dans les fourrés.

Théo et Bob prêtèrent l'oreille à leur tour…

_ C'est sûrement un animal, objecta Bob.

Théo dégaina son épée, prêt à intervenir, tout comme Grunlek. Shin décida de rester caché. S'il s'agissait d'une attaque surprise, il pourrait toujours tirer de loin et dérouter les ennemis.

_ Qui va là ? lança Théo d'un ton impérieux.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Mais ni le paladin, ni le nain ne purent s'y tromper : on les espionnait, en silence.

_ Montrez-vous !

Il y eut quelques chuchotements, puis…

_ Ola, du calme, l'ami ! répondit une grosse voix.

Une silhouette émergea des haies broussailleuses, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Trois vagabonds, de toute évidence. L'homme qui parlait était un véritable géant, le crâne dégarni et une barbe rousse, dont le ventre proéminent faisait craquer les coutures de son pourpoint.

_ Eh bien, c'est pas banal ça ! Vous faites un sacré groupe, dites-moi ! fit-il avec un rire tonitruant.

Il était accompagné d'une femme à forte carrure, sa mâchoire carrée accentuant sa silhouette typiquement masculine, ainsi qu'un autre homme, plus jeune.

_ Que faites-vous ici… ? demanda prudemment Bob. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit de la forêt pour s'y promener.

_ Ah… trois pauvres gens qui partent à l'aventure, sans but véritable, que voulez-vous ? répondit l'homme barbu. Nous nous apprêtions à faire une halte pour déguster ce délicieux faon que nous avons abattu tantôt !

Le chef de la bande désigna son camarade le jeune homme, un grand dadais à l'air un peu idiot qui transportait sur ses épaules un animal mort.

Aucun des quatre aventuriers ne put nier le grondement des estomacs. Les trois gaillards devant eux n'avaient pas l'air agressif et le leader s'adressait à eux d'un air jovial. Grunlek se voyait déjà cuisiner la viande tendre du gibier.

_ Et si nous nous rassasions tous ensemble ? suggéra le gros vagabond subitement. Nous partageons notre nourriture, et en échange, vous nous gardez des éventuels dangers. Je vois, ajouta-t-il, en lorgnant l'épée de Théo, que vous êtes un guerrier.

_ On s'est fait attaquer pas plus tard qu'hier, ajouta la femme en réprimant une grimace à l'évocation de ce funeste souvenir. Ils ont pris notre argent et nos provisions.

Bob, Grunlek et Théo se regardèrent.

Il leur fallait décider. Leur faire confiance, et enfin, manger, ou bien refuser de manger avec des truands, et prier pour attraper de quoi manger avant la fin de la nuit ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion…

_ Bien, décida finalement l'inquisiteur en s'adressant aux vagabonds. C'est d'accord.

.

.

.

L'homme s'appelait Varm, sa femme Jane, et leur fils, Ian. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp, frictionnant leurs mains autour du feu. Pendant que Shin rejoignait le camp, Grunlek et Ian s'employèrent à déchirer méthodiquement la chair du faon.

Le nain semblait tout de même plus efficace, car Ian semblait être un parfait badaud avec son air toujours un peu rêveur et idiot.

_ Mais écarte-toi du feu, bon sang ! lança Varm en tapant brusquement du pied, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'un incapable !

Son fils lui obéit sans répondre, l'air un peu saisi et gauche. Grunlek prépara habilement la viande dont le délicieux fumet ne tarda pas à réjouir tout le monde.

_ Voilà un engin bien particulier, souligna Varm en voyant le bras mécanique du nain. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre comme vous dans le coin ! D'où venez-vous ?

Pour des raisons évidentes, il était hors de question de répondre. Bob eut la merveilleuse idée de détourner la conversation :

_ Ah ! Je vois que vous avez de la bière ! s'exclama-t-il.

Varm se tourna vers lui, et Bob espéra qu'il avait bien réussi son coup de détourner la conversation…

_ La meilleure taverne de l'Est ! déclara le vagabond. Mais approchez votre chopine, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Le pyromage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, soupirant discrètement de soulagement.

_ Excellent !

_ J'en avais même pris un tonneau, mais bon Dieu cette secousse m'a fait le lâcher ! Un si bon breuvage gâché !

_ Une secousse ? répéta Théo. Où ça ?

_ A l'Est, à quelques heures de la Cité des Merveilles, répondit Jane alors que Varm vidait sa chope d'un trait. J'ai cru que les dieux nous attaquaient !

Les quatre aventuriers échangèrent un regard. Comme quoi la secousse n'avait pas eu lieu seulement sur le chemin. C'était plusieurs secousses dont la fréquence était de plus en plus grande.

.

* * *

.

Le dîner se passa dans les rires bruyants et tapageurs d'un Varm et de sa famille, un silence quasi-funéraire entre Grunlek et Shin, passablement gênés d'avoir à supporter leur compagnie, et un Théo passablement agacé par l'attitude non seulement agaçante, mais qui devenait totalement déplacée.

_ C'est une SU-PERBE épée ! s'écria Varm.

Et sans prévenir, il se saisit de la lame de Théo pour l'examiner de ses yeux plissés. Le paladin vit rouge, et Bob lui somma d'un regard de rester tranquille. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver.

_ Et cet arc ! De très bonne facture !

Shin prit soin de poser son arme loin de Varm avant qu'il ne la prenne. Hélas, à côté de lui, il y avait Ian, passablement intéressé par l'arme.

Théo fulminait, et lâcha d'un ton sans-réplique :

_ Rendez-la moi. Tout de suite.

Bob étant le plus près de Varm, il ne put ignorer l'éclat étrange qui brillait dans les yeux du vagabond. Sans prévenir, le vagabond retourna l'épée contre Théo.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça, paladin de la Lumière ?

C'était la première fois qu'entendre ce titre faisait frémir tout le monde. Varm se leva, tenant l'épée en garde. Bob s'éloigna le plus de lui, mais Jane, sa femme, qui était bien plus grande et forte, se tint derrière lui pour lui couper toute retraite.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? lança le pyromage. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Varm eut un rictus méprisant, et sortit un parchemin de sa poche qu'il déroula sèchement d'une main.

_ Sais-tu combien de pièces d'or me rapporterait ta tête, et celle de tes compagnons… assassin ? dit-il dans un murmure inquiétant, sans quitter Théo du regard.

C'était un avis de recherche. Théo pouvait voir qu'on l'avait vaguement dessiné, bien que ce ne soit pas très ressemblant ceci dit. La notice mentionnait aussi autre chose.

_ Un nain armé d'un bras métallique, deux autres hommes dont un armé d'un arc…, continua Varm en posant son regard sur chacun des compagnons. Cette description vous ressemble vaguement, vous ne trouvez pas ? Rien qu'en vous capturant ce soir, nous serons riches ! Jane ! Ian !

Les deux interpellés réagirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Jane enserra le cou de Bob avec son bras gauche avec une force inouïe. Ian arracha l'arc et le tint hors de portée de Shin.

.

* * *

.

Grunlek fut le premier à agir. Il décida de foncer sur Ian, qui était plus près de lui, pour lui donner un coup et ainsi permettre à Shin de récupérer son arme.

Il réussit à lui donner un coup, mais celui-ci ripa simplement sur son ventre, Ian étant aussi rapide que stupide. Le garçon attaqua à son tour et frappa l'abdomen. Le nain plia sous le coup de la douleur.

Théo, de son côté, regardait avec haine Varm qui tenait son épée pointée sur lui.

_ Rends-toi, paladin, grogna-t-il. Ta tête me rapportera une belle somme d'argent. Sans parler de ton armure.

Si Varm croyait que Théo tirait sa force de son épée seule, il se trompait lourdement… et ça, le paladin allait le lui apprendre.

_ Je suis inquisiteur, cracha Théo en saisissant son bouclier.

Et avec une vitesse incroyable et dans un cri digne d'un barbare, il chargea Varm. Sa stratégie consistait à le déséquilibrer et en profiter pour récupérer son épée. L'écu frappa lourdement Varm, et Théo entendit un craquement sonore. Le colosse se tenait l'épaule meurtrie, et sous le coup de la douleur, desserra sa prise sur l'épée.

De son côté, Bob savait que c'était inutile de se débattre. Plus il le faisait, plus cette femme titan resserrait sa prise. Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solution s'il ne voulait pas mourir étouffé : se libérer avant de lancer un sortilège.

Le pyromage banda sa volonté pour générer une flamme au creux de sa main qu'il apposa violemment sur le bras qui l'étouffait.

Jane poussa un hurlement de douleur et de surprise et le lâcha aussitôt, regardant son bras rougie par cette vilaine brûlure. Et c'était loin d'être fini. Bob en profita pour faire volte-face et lui lancer :

_ Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! Pyromancien de la Tour Rouge ! Vous avez fait une grave erreur en m'attaquant !

Il tendit les mains, les paumes en avant, et lâcha une grosse flamme en avant vers Jane. La femme se jeta sur le côté, mais poussa un cri quasiment sauvage, alors que son corps se consumant.

En voyant ses parents en mauvaise posture, Ian mugit à son tour. Shin savait qu'il devait récupérer son arc. Il généra un poignard de glace, pensant le lancer sur Ian, mais vu sa carrure... mieux valait couvrir Grunlek. Le demi-élémentaire n'était pas doué dans le combat rapproché, contrairement au nain. Il fallait que le nain puisse déséquilibrer le géant devant eux.

_ Grunlek, charge-le ! hurla Shin.

Il lança son poignard, qui atteignit Ian à la cuisse. Ce dernier fléchit la jambe, et tomba sur son genou laissant à Grunlek une opportunité d'attaque.

Le nain se releva, les yeux plein d'énervement suite au coup qu'il s'était pris. S'il fallait charger à nouveau… Grunlek courut vers Ian, mais soudainement son bras se tordit et s'allongea, les mécanismes s'enclenchèrent automatiquement. Le bras mécanique de Grunlek devint brusquement lourd, déséquilibrant derechef le nain qui tomba au sol.

Une action qui allait avoir de graves conséquences.

Ian se releva, passablement énervé par ces deux ennemis qui le chargeaient pour récupérer cet arc de malheur. Ils avaient cru pouvoir vaincre un simple guerrier et trois individus lambda, mais l'avis de recherche n'avait pas précisé qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs hors du commun.

Le grand dadais rugit, agrippa l'arme de Shin et leva le genou gauche.

Shin et Grunlek, à deux sur le fils vagabond, restèrent pendant deux minutes complètement médusés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un énorme craquement se fit entendre, alors que l'arc de Shin vint s'écraser sur le genou d'Ian avec une férocité peu commune.

Le demi-élémentaire regarda hébété son arc, qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois, être réduit à deux vulgaires bouts de bois, brisé, jeté devant lui comme un vulgaire déchet.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

.

.

 _Alors c'est plutôt dur de se demander à chaque instant "que ferait untel dans une telle situation ?" aussi il se peut que vous trouviez les personnages relativement OOC et si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse. En tout cas, nos quatre aventuriers ont encore fort à faire._

 _._

 _Shin est désarmé, Grunlek est en mauvaise posture, et évidemment je ne pouvais pas ne pas ressortir le célèbre coup de bouclier._

 _Un grand merci à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb de faire vivre cette série._

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	3. Livre 1: Théo de Silverberg: Chapitre 2

_._

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon, il est carrément dépassé, je le sais, vu comment a commencé la saison 2 mais je ne perds pas espoir d'écrire quand même la fin._

 _Allez, c'est un bel hommage, après tout ^^_

 _En tout cas, je suis contente de pouvoir continuer, j'espère tout de même rester cohérente. **C'est assez compliqué quand on sait que les personnages ne feraient pas forcément ce que j'écris. Mais bon, j'essaie de ne pas prendre cette fic trop au sérieux, sinon je vais paniquer, comme à la publication du précédent chapitre.**_

 _Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, et pris le temps de follower / commenter ma fic ^^_

 _ **Riorim** : J'ai BEAUCOUP hésité à prendre cette responsabilité, de continuer cette fanfic et de devoir la terminer, j'étais en panique. Donc j'ai décidé de suivre mon personnage Petite Pirate ^^ Pas de prises de tête, pas de forçage pour écrire, on laisse couler. Si la source est tarie, et bien on y peut rien ^^' Mais si elle coule, alors ne la coupe pas sans raison :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi :)_

 _ **Peter Queen** : Re-bonjour ^^ Eh bien je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Surtout ne pas couper intentionnellement l'inspiration de crainte de ne pas pouvoir assumer la responsabilité de la terminer, mais également ne pas forcer si la source se tarit ^^ Je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera mais pour l'instant, pourquoi s'arrêter ? ^^ Et pour information, j'ai pris un MAGNIFIQUE plaisir à écrire comment Grunlek (car oui, c'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne U.U) a conduit à ce que Ian casse l'arc de Shin. J'espère que la suite sera tout de même à la hauteur de mes attentes, et pas trop brouillonne :) _

_._

 _Allez, Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 1 : Théo de Silverberg**

.

Chapitre 2 : La Capitale renferme l'Ombre

.

* * *

.

.

La forêt était sombre, et malgré les nombreux arbres que le séisme avait déracinés, comme notifié par Shin, l'épaisseur des feuillages cachant le combat qui faisait rage pour les quatre aventuriers. Le demi-élémentaire, pour le moment, ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était que regarder, hagard, son arc brisé en deux.

De son côté, Théo réussit à arracher son épée des mains tremblantes de Varm, toujours choqué par le coup de bouclier. De toute évidence, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être une arme redoutable entre les mains de ce paladin.

L'inquisiteur lui lança un regard noir. Comment devait mourir Varm ? L'embrocher avec l'épée ou lui donner un nouveau coup de bouclier ? Il ne méritait que ça après tout.

Varm se rua vers sa besace et en sortit une masse énorme. Théo réagit et lui donna un coup d'épée. Le truand réussit à parer le coup de justesse. Les deux hommes étaient au corps à corps.

_ Ramène toi, que je te purifie, sale hérétique ! beugla l'inquisiteur, oubliant toute manière.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier et se mit en posture de combat.

.

Bob, de son côté, n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre de Jane qui se consumait dans un hurlement en face de lui. Non pas qu'il adorait tuer des gens, contrairement à son ami, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Le pyromage baissa les bras, coupant le feu qu'il maintenait, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Shin et Grunlek. De toute évidence, ils avaient aussi besoin d'aide. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait que le bras du nain était de nouveau hors d'usage, et que Shin restait ahuri devant des débris de bois qu'il reconnut comme étant l'arc. Il prépara un sort, utilisant toute sa concentration pour veiller à ne pas toucher ses amis.

Shin était en mauvaise posture. L'action de Grunlek n'avait été favorable à aucun des deux. Et pire encore, Ian le chargea. Le demi-élémentaire essaya de faire un bond de côté pour échapper à sa poigne.

Hélas, la main d'Ian se resserra autour de sa nuque, alors que le colosse le soulevait dans les airs pour lui écraser la tête au sol. Sonné, Shin ne bougea plus.

Grunlek, de son côté, aurait bien aimé aider son ami, mais encore une fois, son bras semblait investi d'une vie propre. Le nain devait impérativement se concentrer pour reprendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup en puisant dans sa force mentale.

La voix d'Ugryn, le mage qui lui avait forgé son bras mécanique, parvint à son esprit :

 _« Souvenez-vous, votre Altesse. C'est vous qui contrôlez votre bras… et non l'inverse. »._

Les doigts de fer se recroquevillèrent violemment, semblant vouloir prendre leur indépendance… Grunle serra les dents, et banda sa volonté. La main fut prise d'un soubresaut... avant de retomber sans vie. Grunlek poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais fut bien vite ramené à la réalité en voyant la tête de Shin heurter violemment le sol.

Théo regarda Varm se ruer vers lui, la masse à la main. Il para aisément l'attaque avec son bouclier, et lui lança un coup d'épée dans le but de l'embrocher. La lame transperça la peau du vagabond, droit dans l'abdomen. Le paladin vit son adversaire se plier de douleur, et retira son épée. Il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Bob, de son côté, hurla à Grunlek de s'éloigner. Son cri attira l'attention d'Ian, qui maintenait toujours la nuque d'un Shin complètement immobile, certainement assommé.

C'était risqué de tirer avec Shin au sol, mais Bob n'avait plus le choix. Ou il tirait, ou Ian allait en finir avec le demi-élémentaire de la même façon dont il avait brisé son arc. Le demi-diable tira, et la boule de feu atteignit Ian en pleine tête, le déséquilibrant de quelques mètres. Son hurlement attira l'attention de son père, qui avisa de la situation.

Varm jeta un regard plein de haine à Théo, et leva sa Masse. Il frappa le bouclier sur le côté, tellement fort que même le paladin en fut choqué, ce qui le déséquilibra.

Grunlek, qui avait repris le contrôle, se releva un peu chancelant. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir comment se portait Shin. L'attaque ne lui avait pas fait grand bien. Bob s'empressa de les rejoindre.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit-il d'un ton sûr en s'agenouillant près du demi-élémentaire. Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider Théo.

_ Impossible, répondit Grunlek. Mon bras fait encore des siennes.

Bob leva la tête et avisa Théo qui venait de chanceler sous le coup de Masse de Varm. Devait-il lancer un nouveau sortilège pour l'aider ? Pour l'heure, le plus urgent était Shin, sans compter qu'on ne savait pas si Ian était parfaitement neutralisé… même s'il n'était qu'un simple humain.

.

Théo en avait plus qu'assez. Cette dernière attaque aurait pour but d'ôter purement et simplement la vie de cet homme qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Le paladin rassembla toute sa rage dans cette ultime attaque.

_ Meurs ! hurla-t-il.

Et d'un coup d'épée sec, il le décapita purement et simplement. La violence de cette attaque choqua les autres alors que la tête de Varm roulait près du feu, affichant encore l'air ahuri que l'homme avait alors que la lame de Théo l'amenait à la Mort.

.

* * *

.

Les quatre aventuriers regardèrent autour d'eux, essoufflés. La soirée avait été vraiment mouvementée. A défaut d'être accusés de meurtre, les voilà avec trois corps de vagabonds sur les bras.

_ Ne nous attardons pas ici, décida Théo.

_ Soigne Shin d'abord, je crois qu'il est évanoui, demanda Bob.

Théo soupira, mais s'exécuta, approchant la paume de sa main sur les tempes de Shin. Il était dans un sale état. Il faudrait envisager de prendre plus de précaution envers lui à l'avenir. Par la magie de la Lumière, il soigna son hématome.

Le demi-élémentaire ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_ Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Shin.

Théo ramassa l'avis de recherche avec une grimace. Il était hors de question de perdre sa notoriété d'inquisiteur à cause d'un stupide malentendu.

_ On part immédiatement, décida-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, on parviendra à la Capitale vers l'après-midi. Il est hors de question qu'on nous prenne encore pour des assassins.

Bob savait qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments à opposer cette fois-ci. La situation était devenue critique. Sans compter que Shin avait besoin d'un nouvel arc en plus de bandages, et que Grunlek avait fait le point sur les autres effets à se procurer.

_ Attendons quelques minutes qu'il revienne complètement à lui, fit remarquer Grunlek à Théo.

Le nain ramassa leurs affaires, et en profita pour fouiller les poches d'Ian, sans rien trouver de bien intéressant à part des affaires de rechange. Grunlek voulait être sûr qu'ils ne laissent rien derrière eux. Théo avait fouillé Varm et n'avait trouvé qu'une maigre bourse qu'il emporta sans scrupules. Bob aida Shin à s'asseoir. Le soin de Théo semblait l'avoir quelque peu ragaillardi, car les yeux sombres du demi-élémentaire lorgnait son arc perdu.

_ J'espère qu'ils auront des arcs d'aussi bonne facture que celui que j'avais à la Capitale, marmonna le demi-élémentaire.

Théo attrapa la bride de Lumière, alors que Bob invoquait Brasier. Le paladin préféra mettre Shin derrière lui sur son cheval, tandis que Grunlek montait derrière Bob.

Et les quatre aventuriers se mirent en route vers la Grande Eglise de la Lumière.

.

* * *

.

Le voyage se déroula sans grande encombre. Comme Théo l'avait prédit, ils virent les portes de la Capitale en milieu d'après-midi. Suite au gibier qu'ils avaient, ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux, et Shin était presque rétabli grâce aux soins de l'inquisiteur et des attentions de Bob.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la capitale, le demi-élémentaire sentait une étrange impulsion au fond de lui. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'était pas le seul à méditer sur ce voyage. Plus ils approchaient de la Capitale, plus Bob avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Ça serait une bonne chose de se reposer, se ravitailler, trouver un nouvel arc pour Shin… mais plus que ça après tout.

Ceci dit, plus ils approchaient, plus un problème essentiel se posait. Les trois amis étaient à la lisière de la forêt, et devant eux se dessinaient quelques vagues habitations. La ville, droit devant eux, était gardée de toute part, comme une véritable forteresse.

_ Comment allons-nous passer ? fit remarquer Grunlek. On est recherchés je vous signale. Je suppose que les avis de recherche sont placardés partout.

_ La Capitale est grande, et bâtie dans une montagne, répondit Théo. On passera par les portes principales. Je suis toujours inquisiteur et...

_ Un inquisiteur soupçonné de meurtre. Ce n'est pas franchement la meilleure solution.

_ J'aimerais bien acheter un nouvel arc aussi, marmonna Shin, légèrement dépité.

_ Justement. Si je demande à voir l'archevêque, je sais que je pourrais l'obtenir. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Le paladin avait été plusieurs fois amené à rencontrer l'archevêque Odas, qui était selon lui un homme de vision. Il pourrait comprendre. Et il le croirait.

_ Si on se fait passer pour de simples voyageurs, il est possible d'entrer sans encombre, tenta à nouveau Bob.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit Grunlek. On aurait quand même plus de mérite à entrer discrètement.

_ Quel intérêt ? répliqua Théo. J'ai confiance en Odas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer comme un voleur. Ça ne ferait que renforcer leur idée que je suis un criminel.

Personne ne commenta. La pointe du pied de Théo vint effleurer le flanc de Lumière pour lui demander d'aller plus vite. Bon gré mal gré, tous atteignirent la porte principale de la Capitale, grande ouverte de par les nombreux entrants et sortants.

Deux gardes armés de lances étaient postés de part et d'autre des lourdes portes de fer. L'un d'eux s'avança en les voyant, et leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

_ Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière, annonça Théo d'une voix autoritaire qui résonna très loin. Nous requérons le droit d'entrer.

A ce nom, le garde se tourna effaré vers son collègue. Shin leva la tête et vit qu'au sommet des tours de gardes, des archers qui se penchaient pour les regarder. Etait-ce une bonne idée de passer par les portes principales ? Il était de moins en moins sûr.

Bob s'empressa de se mettre au niveau de Théo, afin de tempérer la situation si celle-ci venait à empirer.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû prendre un autre chemin, marmonna-t-il.

_ Mais non, soutint l'inquisiteur. Ca va bien se passer.

_ Seigneur Théo de Silverberg, annonça le garde en pointant sa lance vers lui. Vous et vos compagnons sont officiellement déclarés comme ennemis de la Lumière. L'accès à la Capitale vous est interdit, à vous comme à vos compagnons.

Le paladin se mit à briller, tandis que son regard froid transperçait le garde. Sa voix était froide, et sans réplique :

_ Laissez-nous entrer. Je n'ai rien à vous dire à vous.

_ Ce qu'il veut dire, s'empressa de corriger Bob, c'est que nous requérons une entrevue avec l'archevêque de la Lumière, le noble sire Odas, afin de nous expliquer sur les accusations qui ont été proférées contre nous. Nous avons des raisons de penser que le clergé de la Lumière pourrait courir un grand danger.

Le garde se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe, et héla son autre collègue :

_ Va dire à Brodus d'aller chercher Nerodinis.

Théo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il détestait attendre. Grunlek regarda autour de lui, et vit que même s'ils avaient voulu entrer discrètement, ils n'auraient pas pu. La ville avait l'air d'une véritable forteresse, les gardes étaient partout. Mais le nain remarqua aussi autre chose.

_ Tu as vu ? demanda-t-il à Bob devant lui qui tourna légèrement la tête. Il y a beaucoup de chantiers de construction.

Le pyromage tourna la tête, et vit qu'en effet, une grande partie de la population s'affairait sur les chantiers. Cette pensée renforça sa détermination d'entrer.

Shin, de son côté, regardait les archers sur les tours de guet, et se demanda si Théo pouvait utiliser son statut d'inquisiteur pour lui faire avoir un nouvel arc. Le demi-élémentaire se sentait relativement démuni, et pis encore, faible sans arme.

.

* * *

.

_ Théo de Silverberg.

Nerodinis était un homme qui avait l'air bien frêle, avec son maigre corps, mais dont la stature sévère lui conférait un certain respect. Derrière lui, se tenait une véritable armée d'hommes.

_ Vous êtes considéré comme un criminel, et l'accès de la Capitale vous est interdit. Néanmoins, en tant qu'élu de la Lumière, je ne peux vous traiter comme un vulgaire vagabond. Si vous entrez dans cette ville, ce n'est que sous certaines conditions pouvant assurer la sécurité de ses citadins.

Il désigna son second qui tenait dans ses mains des fers. Théo se renfrogna. Ainsi donc on voulait les faire entrer comme prisonniers dans la ville.

_ Il est hors de question que je me plie à cette volonté, répliqua-t-il. Laissez-moi voir l'archevêque Odas, je n'accepterai aucune condition de la sorte.

Nerodinis secoua la tête.

_ Et il est hors de question que nous mettions la sécurité de nos habitants, aussi je vous conseille d'obtempérer, avertit-il. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que vous pourrez espérer avoir une entrevue avec le noble Odas.

_ Théo, accepte, chuchota Bob, de toute manière on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Le paladin jeta un regard noir à Nerodinis.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut une situation particulièrement humiliante, mais on sentait qu'elle était voulue. Tous les habitants tournaient la tête pour voir Théo, passablement énervé de voir qu'on ne lui avait même pas laissé le loisir de guider Lumière. Shin soupira en voyant qu'ils passaient devant une armurerie où un magnifique arc en bois d'orme qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Il se sentait passablement mal. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui semblait peu à peu se briser.

Bob et Grunlek voyaient de leur côté que le séisme avait fait de violents dommage un peu partout.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La voix énervée de Théo les arracha à leur contemplation. Ils étaient devant une grande maison en bois que les gardes encerclaient à présent. Nerodinis se tourna tranquillement vers eux sans manifester un quelconque embarras.

_ L'archevêque Odas s'est absenté de la Capitale et ne reviendra que demain, révéla-t-il. Pendant ce temps, nous allons vous garder ici. Soyez sûrs que vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ici.

En gros, cela revenait à les mettre en prison. Une prison un peu plus confortable, mais une prison tout de même. Tous se doutaient bien que l'archevêque était toujours en ville. Mais pour une raison quelconque, le gardien de la Tour ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

_ Je refuse de rester ici, tonna Théo. Menez-nous à Odas, immédiatement ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez !

A ses mots, les gardes dégainèrent leurs épées, les archers bandèrent leurs arcs, et les lanciers pointèrent leurs armes vers eux.

_ C'est _vous_ qui ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez, Théo de Silverberg, répliqua Nerodinis. Laissez-moi être clair. Si vous tenez à voir sire Odas, il va vous falloir coopérer.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, avant de faire volte-face pour une énième tirade :

_ Théo de Silverberg, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Le livre de Théo est déjà terminé, parce qu'il me faut de la place pour le prochain. J'aime mettre Nerodinis en mode Theoden du Seigneur des Anneaux et lui faire dire "you have no power here". J'avoue, il ressemble beaucoup à Ellyren ... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ne pas copier T_T *pardoon*_

 ** _Prochain opus: Shinddha Kory_**

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	4. Livre 2: Shinddha Kory: Chapitre 3

.

 _Bonjour !_

 _Ca a été une semaine assez chargée pour moi (et ça ne va pas s'améliorer) travail tard tout ça tout ça ... aussi la fatigue ne m'a pas permis d'avancer beaucoup, mais au moins j'ai écrit quelques chapitres à l'avance._

 _Il va falloir que je me force sinon je n'y arriverais jamais et nianiania on s'en fout de ma vie allez xD_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic :)_

 _ **Riorim** : C'était pas voulu qu'il ressemble à Ellyren, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne le soit pas ceci dit. Après Ellyren, il est un peu con, faut dire xD Oula, le pauvre Théo quand même. Il a pas fini d'en baver... au même titre que les autres, évidemment, chacun son tour, chacun sa partie xD Shinddha est ton personnage préféré ? Je suis désolée d'avance pour toi._

 _ **Peter Queen** : Eh bien c'est exactement ce qui se passe dans le scénario principal d'Aventures ^^ Mahyar nous guide à travers son scénario tout en maintenant cette frustration permanente, du fait que l'on découvre les pièces du puzzle une par une. Tiens, d'ailleurs, récemment, les actions des aventuriers ont fait qu'il va falloir qu'il revoie une partie du scénario. C'est stressant ^^" Alors la raison de la réaction de Shin, c'est pas seulement à cause de son arc, mais aussi par sa nature élémentaire, et il ne se sent pas capable de se protéger sans son arc aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie sera plus axée sur lui... malheureusement_

 _Et voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Shinddha Kory**

.

Chapitre 3 : Ta destinée est pire que la mort

.

* * *

.

La maison était grande, probablement une demeure de noble, avec un étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Les quatre aventuriers se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale, une vaste pièce rectangulaire dont la majeure partie était occupée par une longue table en bois.

Grunlek fut le premier à contourner la table, et put apercevoir sur le côté, deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient probablement sur le petit jardin, mais dont la vue de l'une était bloquée par le dos d'un garde armé d'une lance.

Shin fut le deuxième à entrer. Il se sentait fébrile depuis qu'il était entré dans la ville. Sa nature élémentaire s'agitait au plus profond de lui, lui insufflant qu'un grand danger le guettait... _lui_. Et sans son arc, cela accentuait sa mine sombre: il se sentait vulnérable, comme dans les mauvais souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Et il détestait cela.

_ Jusqu'au retour de l'archevêque Odas, ni vous ni vos camarades n'êtes autorisés à quitter cet endroit, s'éleva la voix de Nerodinis.

Il était entré en dernier, juste derrière Bob et Théo. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ D'ici là, je vous demanderais, noble paladin, de me remettre votre armure, votre épée, et votre bouclier.

A croire qu'il avait réellement envie de faire sortir Théo de ses gonds.

_ C'est hors de question, cracha-t-il.

_ Ces équipements appartiennent à l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je suis donc parfaitement en droit de les réclamer à leur compte.

_ Je suis inquisiteur et je n'ai rien à vous rendre compte. Mon armure et mes armes restent avec moi.

Nerodinis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et hocha brièvement la tête. En moins d'une minute, une dizaine de gardes entrèrent dans la maison, et encerclèrent le paladin de la Lumière.

_ Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Théo de Silverberg. Si vous ne collaborez pas, je crains de devoir demander à mon garde de vous enfoncer sa lance dans le corps.

_ Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, nargua le paladin.

Pour le lui montrer, un des gardes lui enfonça sa lance dans le point faible de son armure : sous l'aisselle gauche, où son brassard s'articulaient avec son plastron. Théo jeta un regard noir vers ledit garde, dans l'espoir de le dissuader d'essayer même de lui faire du mal…

Pour toute réponse, la pointe de la lance lui perça la peau.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient éparpillés dans cette grande pièce. Grunlek était auprès du feu et vérifiait que tous les mécanismes de son bras marchaient, suite à son affront dans la forêt. Théo arborait une mine sombre c'était rare de le voir sans son armure, avec des vêtements de civil. Il semblait méditer sur s'il devait oui ou non passer à tabac l'un des deux gardes postés près de l'entrée pour se défouler.

Une entrée que le paladin n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que Nerodinis, le gardien de l'entrée de la Capitale était parti, triomphant, avec son armure, son épée et son bouclier.

Bob, lui, méditait sur la situation. Avec les gardes, il leur était impossible de communiquer librement. Ils étaient surveillés, et pour une raison quelconque, on leur refusait l'accès à l'Eglise de la Lumière. C'était presque comme si on tenait à leur faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre d'Oren. Le mage avait médité pour pouvoir utiliser sa psyché, et se sentait investi d'une force nouvelle qui lui donnait la certitude qu'il fallait sortir d'ici.

Le pyromage remarqua soudain quelque chose de premier abord anodin. Le garde qui était dans la maison avec eux, chargé de les surveiller, lorgnait du coin de l'œil la cruche rempli d'alcool au milieu de la table. On aurait dit qu'il avait réellement envie d'en boire.

Il se concentra. Il fallait ouvrir une connexion mentale avec les autres. Immédiatement. Personne ne pourrait sortir d'ici s'ils ne se coordonnaient pas. Bob inspira un grand coup et se concentra.

Shin, de son côté, était assis en tailleur par terre, le front en sueur. Le coup que lui avait porté Ian semblait avoir laissé des séquelles internes, malgré le soin de Théo ? Les yeux sombres du demi-élémentaire dérivèrent sur le mur de bois sans le voir, alors qu'il méditait. De mauvais souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, notamment sa jeunesse rendue difficile par l'assassinat des siens, et sa nature élémentaire.

 **« Tu n'es pas destiné à finir ici… »**

Shin se revit devant les cendres de sa maison.

 **« Tu n'es pas destiné à finir… »**

La voix de sa nature élémentaire était plus grave que d'habitude.

Le jeune fils du clan Kory avait sept ans, et tombait à genoux en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Cette seconde chance de vivre le condamnait-elle à être maudit ?

 **« Tu n'es pas destiné… »**

Sa nature élémentaire avait-elle une voix aussi effrayante ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le laissait pas tranquille ?

 **« Ton destin est pire que la mort… ! »**

Shin se redressa en sursaut, transpirant, le cri de cette voix résonnant encore dans sa tête. Il s'était endormi ? Cette voix n'était pas celle de sa nature élémentaire. Elle était plus malsaine, plus… diabolique.

_ Eh ? Vous m'entendez ?

Le demi-élémentaire se redressa. C'était la voix de Bob cette fois dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers lui, et l'étudiant attentivement. Non… Bob semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même.

_ Ça a marché ? Je n'entends personne…

_ Ça a marché Bob, répondit la voix lasse de Grunlek dans les esprits.

Théo avait relevé la tête de son côté.

_ On n'aurait jamais dû passer par les portes principales.

_ Eh, ça va ! répliqua Théo. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de gardes dehors, on les tue, et puis c'est tout !

_ Génial, comme ça, s'ils avaient des soupçons sur nos talents d'assassin, au moins, cette fois, ils seront fixés.

Théo secoua la tête, agacé. Le garde qui était avec eux le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Avait-il perdu la raison à agir aussi bizarrement ? L'inquisiteur l'ignora royalement.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il en pensée. Bob ?

_ J'ai un plan, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche, ceci dit. Le garde qui nous surveille semble très attiré par le vin sur la table.

_ C'est du cidre de pommes, précisa Grunlek malgré lui. Très bon cru.

Le soupir de Théo résonna dans les esprits de tous.

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Le saoûler ?

_ Il sera bien plus facile à maîtriser comme ça. Une fois neutralisé, on attire les autres gardes à l'aide.

_ Je te signale qu'il y a un garde à la fenêtre, rappela Théo. Une fois qu'on aura attiré son attention, il va appeler des renforts.

_ Dans ce cas, Shin éventuellement, tire les rideaux pour masquer la vue, répondit Bob.

_ Bonne idée, comme ça, je me mets derrière la porte, et quand les autres entrent, je les assomme ou quelque chose du genre, compléta Grunlek.

_ Théo, tu t'occupes des autres avec l'arme du garde de l'intérieur. Et au besoin, j'envoie une boule de feu, finit Bob. Et Shin si tu veux, tu peux générer un poignard de glace au cas où a tourne mal. Shin ?

Le demi-élémentaire ne répondit pas. Bob sentit soudain, au même titre que les autres qu'il avait perdu le contact psychique. Tous se retournèrent vers l'archer, et se rendit compte qu'il avait posé sa paume glacée sur le sol, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à son cœur. Il haletait, et commençait à hoqueter.

_ Shin ? répéta Bob de vive-voix, s'attirant l'attention du garde.

Pour toute réponse, Shin poussa un long râle de douleur, et tomba au sol. Tous se levèrent en même temps.

Bob n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il s'arrêta aussitôt. La connexion avec Shin avait été rétablie. Mais seulement entre eux deux. Et le pyromage sentait que ce n'était pas lui, mais sa partie démoniaque qui était à l'œuvre. Le demi-diable semblait avoir pris le contrôle sur sa psyché.

Shin était sourd aux appels des autres. Bob le savait mieux que personne. Car la seule chose que Shin entendait, la seule chose qui résonnait dans son cerveau, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on frappait ses tempes de l'intérieur, c'était la voix du diable de Bob qui résonnait en boucle encore et encore :

 **« Ton destin est pire que la mort… »**

 **« Ton destin est pire que la mort… »**

 **« Ton destin est pire que la mort… »**

.

* * *

.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda le garde en accourant.

Il dégaina son épée. Son cri eut un effet immédiat : à peine quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux gardes de l'entrée firent interruption dans la pièce, arme à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la scène.

Shin était en train de convulser au sol, et Bob avait chancelé en se raccrochant à la table, se tenant la tête à une main. Il entendait son démon, qui chantonnait presque dans sa tête, menaçant Shin. Bob ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas vu et entendu cela arrivait. C'était comme si sa part démoniaque était capable de puiser dans sa psyché indépendamment de sa volonté. Et il détestait ça.

_ Shin, c'est moi, dit Grunlek qui était le plus près du demi-élémentaire. Est-ce que t'es là ? Tu m'entends ? Reprends-toi ! Théo, fais quelque chose !

_ Ne bougez pas ! ordonna aussitôt le garde en voyant le paladin approcher ses mains des tempes de Shin. Eloignez-vous de lui immédiatement !

Théo se retourna vers le garde.

_ Vous allez m'interdire de soigner mon ami ?

_ Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner ! répéta-t-il, en se rapprochant pour être sûr que Théo ne fasse pas un geste. Si vous ne faites qu'un seul geste en direction de ce demi-élémentaire, j'ai pour ordre de vous exécuter, et croyez moi que je le ferai.

Le paladin le défia du regard, tandis que Grunlek s'exécutait bon gré mal gré, gardant tout de même un œil sur Shin.

Personne n'avait remarqué les yeux uniformément rouges de Bob.

De son côté, le pyromage ne prêtait pas non plus attention à ce qui se passait. Il devait reprendre le dessus absolument. Le demi-diable en lui lâchait un profond rire maléfique, répétant à Shin son destin inévitablement sombre.

« Tais-toi…. Tais-toi… » ordonna mentalement Bob, bandant toute sa volonté pour reprendre le dessus.

La voix s'amenuisa… pour lâcher ces dernières paroles.

.

 **« Pourquoi ? Tant qu'il sera là, à portée, à moins qu'il ne mette lui-même fin à ses jours…»**

.

Après ses mots puis se tut. Bob cligna les yeux. Ses derniers mots lui avaient glacé le sang. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais dans son esprit, une était sûr d'une chose : il savait que son démon ferait du mal sans hésiter. Et vu qu'il semblait être de plus en plus indépendant... Le cœur de Bob se serra.

_ J'ai dit de vous éloigner !

Les vertiges de Bob avaient cessé, et il prit enfin conscience de la situation.

Théo défiait le garde du regard sans bouger d'un pouce, alors que Grunlek était debout non loin de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire de son côté, avait cessé de convulser, et sa tête retomba au sol. Il était inconscient, rendu probablement épuisé par le combat qui avait fait rage dans son esprit.

_ Notre ami est malade, déclara Grunlek. Si vous ne nous laissez pas le soigner, appelez au moins quelqu'un ou faites quelque chose, auquel cas, laissez-nous le soigner.

Le garde cligna des yeux en rencontrant ceux, vifs, du semi homme devant lui. Puis finalement, interpella son collègue :

_ Toi ! Prends-le et amène-le à Nerodinis. Demande-lui ce qu'on doit faire de lui. Quant à vous, personne ne part.

_ C'est hors de question, coupa Théo. Vous n'emmènerez Shin nulle part sans nous.

_ Si vous laissez Théo le soigner, vous n'aurez pas à vous déranger à l'emmener, suggéra Grunlek, soucieux à ce que Shin ne les quitte pas en territoire ennemi.

Le garde demeura sourd à leurs demandes et s'approcha de Shin. Ce fut immédiat : Théo s'interposa.

_ Si vous passez, je vous tuerai sans hésiter.

_ Sans armure ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

_ Laissez-les faire…

Grunlek et Théo firent volte-face. Et ce fut seulement qu'ils le remarquèrent. Bob était livide, appuyé sur la table. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répéta Grunlek. Il est hors de question d'emmener Shin. Il peut être soigné ici.

_ Je… Quoi ?

Bob cligna des yeux. Il semblait qu'il avait lâché ces mots sans s'en rendre compte.

Le garde profita de cet instant d'inattention de Théo pour l'écarter vivement. Tous les autres qui étaient restés relativement éloignés de la scène se mirent derrière les aventuriers, prêts à attaquer.

Grunlek évalua la situation : Sans armure, Théo ne pouvait pas se battre, même si sa colère lui intimait le contraire. Bob semblait déphasé et soudainement très faible pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et seul avec son bras métallique, il ne pourrait venir à bout des gardes.

_ Je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas la peine, tenta-t-il à nouveau. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous occuper de notre ami.

_ Recule, semi homme, cracha l'un des gardes. Tu n'es même pas digne de nous adresser la parole. Emmenez-le, et avertissez Nerodinis.

Bob entendit à nouveau son démon lui parler :

.

 **« Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse de mal à ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? »**

.

* * *

.

Shinddha flottait dans un abîme sans fond. Il lui semblait être sous l'eau d'un immense lac. Il voyait la surface où se déroulait une scène qui ondulait légèrement sous ses yeux par les petites vaguelettes causée par quelqu'un qui jetait des pierres nonchalamment dans l'eau.

Cette personne, c'était lui. Il était plus jeune. Il avait une mine sombre. Shin reconnut cette époque : c'était le début de son errance. Les jets de pierres se firent plus secs, plus violents. L'adolescent évacuait sa rage de telle façon que les vagues du lac grossissaient à vue d'œil. Et ce spectacle n'était pas pour l'aider à se calmer.

Des bandits vinrent soudain à sa rencontre. Et tout disparut.

_ Hey petit ! le héla l'un d'eux. Alors, tu l'as ou pas ?

Shin se vit lentement tourner la tête vers eux. Cet excès de zèle pourtant simple l'avait vidé.

_ Ma part d'abord grogna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, les bandits ricanèrent.

_ Je ne crois pas m'être bien fait comprendre, sale gamin. Donne-nous le Dragon de Jade d'abord, ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Le jeune Shin ne bougea pas. Un coup de massue s'abattit sur lui, le projetant dans l'eau avec un cri de douleur. Shin vit son double du passé à quelques mètres de lui, un air perdu et les yeux plein de rage, alors que les rires étouffés des bandits leur parvenaient sur la rive.

Shin se souvenait de ce moment. A cette époque, il avait été un bandit. Il n'en était pas fier. Il regarda ce jeune Shin qui flottait devant lui, sonné par le coup de massue, et tendit la main vers lui. Mais le garçon n'accepta pas cette aide. Il y eut un cri rendu faible dans l'eau.

.

 **« Adieu, Shinddha… »**

.

Shin fut arrachée de son double du passé. Il flottait à nouveau dans le noir. C'était lui l'enfant, cette fois. Son torse se mit à briller, et cette lumière en sortit pour se matérialiser devant lui. Un élémentaire d'eau. Celui qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il était au seuil de la mort. Un être qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois.

.

 **« Je dois te sauver, encore une fois »**

.

C'était une voix d'outre-tombe, et il était impossible de déterminer si elle était masculine ou féminine. Sa silhouette ne donnait aucune indication.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Shin d'une voix faible.

.

 **« Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux plus rien pour toi. C'est la seule chose que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi désormais… Adieu. »**

.

Shin cligna des yeux. Les élémentaires n'avaient pas d'émotion, mais l'être en face de lui semblait presque empathique.

_ Comment ça ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Et l'élémentaire disparut, laissant Shin seul dans les ténèbres.

.

.

.

 _Est-ce que c'est une BONNE idée, au fond, d'avoir switché de Théo à Shin pour CETTE FOIS l'en faire baver encore plus ?_

 _Mais oui, j'aime faire souffrir Shin c'est très drôle 8D (Je fais psychopathe ? ok je sors alors U.U )_

 _Enfin voilà._

 _Je vous avoue que là on entre vraiment dans une partie très Fanfic et très peu semblable aux jets de dès que l'on voit dans la série initiale, j'avoue, avec Bob qui perd le contrôle de son démon sans même faire de test de Mental ou quoi que ce soit, mais je vais quand même essayer d'équilibrer les deux parties. Je suis fanficceuse, je ne suis pas MJ._

 _J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère ! ^^'_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	5. Livre 2: Shinddha Kory: Chapitre 4

.

 _Bonjour ^^_

 _Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie à tous de suivre cette petite fanfiction sans prétention ^^ Que vous soyez reviewers, followers, ou viewers. Ca me fait très plaisir que l'on puisse partager de cette manière notre passion pour la série "Aventures"._

 _Le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine est relativement difficile à tenir, sachant que parfois, il y a des pannes, de la flemme, du travail en dehors... mais bon, je ferai au mieux. J'ai promis de ne pas me prendre la tête et d'y aller de façon désinvolte, mais voilà que je me mets à écrire sur des feuilles volantes toutes les idées farfelues qui me passent par la tête._

 _Enfin, trêves de blabla !_

 _._

 _ **Mina Jenkins** : Oui, ce pauvre Shin, il en chie pas mal. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, mais je pense qu'il faut surtout dire merci à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Bob et Shin pour nous donner une telle mine d'inspiration. Et effectivement, que les dés leur soit favorable... ce qui n'est pas gagné. Et moi, c'est surtout toi que je remercie pour me lire ^^_

 _ **Riorim** : hahaha xD voui je l'avoue j'ai fait ça uniquement pour te faire chier :') Nan mais Shin qui souffre c'est marrant ;) Et oui, je me suis rendue compte que si Grunlek n'avait pas encore morflé, c'est parce que c'était mon préféré :') Du coup il m'a fallu rectifier le tir. Le pauvre chachou TwT ça va me faire mal, mais il va morfler._

 _ **Peter Queen:** Toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir de lire tes longs commentaires ^^ Bon, j'ai des explications pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, ceci dit, comme elles ne sont pas validées par Mahyar, elles sont propres à la fanfiction hein ^^' Le démon de Bob fait partie intégrante de sa personne. Si bob fait une connexion mentale avec les autres, son démon peut en profiter. La raison pour laquelle son démon s'excite de plus en plus sera expliquée dans sa partie à lui. De deux, oui, les gens sont extrêmement louches. Et c'est loin d'être terminé: voir Shin morfler, c'est beau :) . __Enfin, les chapitres ne sont pas racontés du point de vue du personnage: Toute la première partie s'appelle Théo de Silverberg parce que la problématique action est focalisée sur Théo (du moins, j'ai essayé). Dans ce cas-ci, ce sera au tour de Shinddha. _

.

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour les réponses ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Shinddha Kory**

.

Chapitre 4 : Le rituel va commencer

.

* * *

.

Shin se réveilla en sursaut, pris d'un mal horrible. Où était-il ?

Etait-il endormi ? Non, il sentait ses paupières lourdes et douloureuses papillonner pour tenter de voir où il se trouvait. Où étaient les poutres larges de la grande maison dans laquelle ils étaient retenus ? Où était Grunlek, Bob, Théo ?

Il lui coûta un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête. Sous ses doigts, un sol brûlant et sec, au même titre que l'air. Des torches éclairaient cependant l'endroit : Shin se trouvait de toute évidence sous terre, vu la roche brute, allongé sur le dos au milieu d'une salle de pierre circulaire. Le demi-élémentaire n'était pas attaché, mais ses muscles refusaient de bouger.

_ Est-ce que c'est possible ?

_ Bien sûr, cette fois-ci je suis sûr que ça va marcher. Et puis, un élémentaire d'eau. C'est tellement rare.

Les voix chuchotaient au-dessus de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à les voir. Que se passait-il ? Shin eut le tournis, et n'eut que le temps de voir un sceau mystique se dessiner sous lui avant de retomber derechef dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Bob se versa une bonne chope de cidre, et la tendit à Grunlek avec un signe de tête. C'était à lui de commencer, et il espérait bien ne pas rater son coup. Il se saisit d'une nouvelle chopine et s'avança vers le garde avec un sourire jovial :

_ Eh bien mon brave ! Vous me semblez un peu assoiffé, que diriez-vous de partager de délicieux cidre à la pomme avec nous ?

Il lui tendit la chopine. Ce dernier plissa le nez et eut un rictus :

_ Je suis en service, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas une chope qui va vous abattre, enfin, insista Bob. Allez ! Allez, prenez une gorgée !

Ce fut une grave erreur d'insister. Le garde lui lança un regard noir, la main sur la garde de son épée.

_ J'ai vu clair dans votre jeu… Je vous laisse trois secondes pour faire un pas en arrière, ou bien j'appelle le reste des gardes.

Bob fut sur le point d'insister, quand Grunlek arriva à son tour.

_ Vous vous trompez, nous voulons simplement partager un bon cru avec vous et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son bras métallique. L'attaque eut l'effet escompté : le garde s'écroula, inconscient.

_ Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de semi-homme, va…, maugréa le nain.

_ Théo, prends son épée ! chuchota précipitamment Bob.

Et il éteignit toutes les torches de la maison alors que Grunlek allait se poster à l'entrée. Le garde à l'extérieur sembla remarquer la soudaine obscurité, et fit volte-face pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il avait entendu le glapissement qu'avait poussé son collègue lorsque Grunlek l'avait frappé, mais ne pouvait juger de la situation.

_ Au secours ! cria Théo. A l'aide, vite !

Au son de sa voix, des cliquetis d'armures se firent entendre. Grunlek se colla contre le mur, visualisant le moindre mouvement de la pièce. Le garde à qui Bob avait vainement proposé à boire était bien inconscient, puisqu'il ne bougeait plus. Théo avait ramassé l'épée et le bouclier du garde à tâtons et se tenait prêt.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et trois hommes foncèrent à l'intérieur. Tous se figèrent face aux ténèbres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tonna l'un d'eux.

_ Allez chercher une torche !

Pour toute réponse, Grunlek attaqua avec un coup de bras métallique. Le cri de douleur lui indiqua qu'il avait bel et bien atteint l'homme, puisque sa nyctalopie lui informa qu'il était plié en deux. Le nain attrapa le bras du garde et le jeta sur le côté pour l'achever, laissant ainsi à Théo l'opportunité d'attaquer le second garde.

Mais le paladin ne pouvait se fier qu'à son ouïe, et la pâle lueur de la lune qui provenait de la porte. Il fonça, et manqua le garde. Son épée fendit l'air et ne rencontra que du vide, permettant à l'autre garde de lui donner un coup à l'avant-bras.

Bob entendit Théo pousser un gémissement de douleur suivi d'un bruit sourd, signe que quelque chose était tombé par terre. Tout ne marchait pas comme prévu : et pire encore, le garde revenait avec une torche. C'était sa chance.

Le mage se concentra et utilisa les flammes qu'apportait le nouvel arrivant pour lui carboniser le corps. Il tendit les paumes en avant et attisa le feu au maximum. L'énorme jet de flammes terrorisa le garde qui par réflexe lâcha sa torche.

_ Vous !

Les deux gardes étaient côte à côte, prêts à agir. L'un d'eux, maintenant qu'il voyait mieux, tint Théo en respect.

_ Vous êtes dans de gros ennuis, paladin. Maintenant que vous vous êtes attaqués à nous, plus personne ne pourra rien pour vous.

Grunlek aurait voulu charger celui de gauche, le plus près de lui, mais une autre difficulté avait été ajoutée : la torche que le garde avait lâchée sur le plancher de bois avait pris sur l'une des poutres de bois : la maison commençait à prendre feu.

_ Bob ! cria le nain en se retournant vers son ami.

_ Ecartez-vous ! ordonna le pyromage.

Les flammes gagnaient du terrain, mais il pouvait toujours les contrôler. Et elles seraient suffisantes pour neutraliser les deux gardes.

_ Tenez-vous prêts ! cria Bob.

_ N'approchez pas ! beugla un garde. Ou nous n'hésiterons pas à…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre : Comme animées par une vie propre, les flammes bondirent sur les deux gardes, qui poussèrent un cri de douleur. Grunlek courut sans s'arrêter pour passer à travers les flammes et courir dehors. La chaleur ardente lui brûla la peau et les vêtements, qu'il dut éteindre une fois à l'air libre.

Théo s'écarta des gardes qui s'agitaient dans des cris horribles au milieu des flammes et ramassa l'autre garde que Grunlek avait mis KO quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Allez, vite ! On sort d'ici ! ordonna-t-il à Bob.

Le pyromage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut derrière Théo qui bouscula les deux hommes pour sortir, portant le troisième sur son épaule. Bob n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se sentit soudain sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elle-même, alors qu'une voix inhumaine et malsaine sortait de sa propre bouche. Il l'entendit dans sa tête alors qu'il posait les yeux malgré lui sur les deux formes recroquevillés des gardes qui cessaient lentement de se débattre alors qu'ils quittaient ce monde dans la douleur.

 **« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Pouvoir si facilement décider de la mort de quelqu'un… »**

Et le sourire disparut de lui-même. Bob secoua la tête et chancela. Cela devenait grave. Très grave. Il ne pouvait risquer ça.

N'avait-il pas dit lui-même que le feu n'était pas que destruction ?

Dehors, on criait son nom. Le pyromage revint à lui et cligna des yeux. Il courut à travers les flammes, ne risquant rien avec sa robe ignifugée et sentit une bouffée d'air frais le parcourir. Dehors, Grunlek et Théo soupirèrent en le voyant.

_ Ne nous attardons pas ici, décida Théo. La maison ne va pas tarder à prendre feu et attirer l'attention. Nous devons partir voir Odas au plus vite et régler cette histoire.

_ Et récupérer Shin aussi, ajouta Grunlek d'une voix sombre.

Bob regarda le garde que Théo avait ramené dehors.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

_ Tu aurais préféré qu'on le laisse mourir dans la maison ? demanda Grunlek en haussant un sourcil, peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude de la part de Bob.

_ Personnellement, oui, coupa Théo avant que le pyromage ne puisse répondre. Mais j'ai besoin de lui.

Il commença par mettre un grand coup de poing au visage du garde pour s'assurer de son inconscience. La violence de ce geste fit sursauter Grunlek et Bob. Le paladin enleva l'armure du garde et la revêtit, sans oublier de prendre ses armes.

_ Maintenant, on s'en va, tout de suite.

_ On ne connaît pas le chemin de l'Eglise, fit remarquer Bob.

_ Moi je le connais. Suivez-moi, décida Théo.

.

* * *

.

L'Eglise de la Lumière était immense, avec son clocher qui dominait la ville, et ses trois arches immenses qui formaient l'entrée. Le tout dans un style d'architecture gothique et taillé dans le plus précieux des marbres blancs. Théo, Bob et Grunlek regardèrent autour d'eux. La rue était évidemment déserte, car il faisait nuit, hormis quelques badauds traînant ici et là.

_ Crois-tu seulement que l'archevêque est vraiment là ?

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, marmonna Théo.

Le paladin marcha tranquillement vers la longue porte, suivi par ses amis. Ils poussèrent ensemble la haute porte, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de l'Eglise. L'intérieur y était lourd, et une forte odeur d'encens acheva de leur faire tourner la tête.

Théo ouvrait la marche, et s'arrêta en voyant la scène devant lui. Il leva un bras pour inciter les autres à en faire autant.

Une cérémonie était en cours, secrète s'il en jugeait par l'absence curieuse de gardes.

Grunlek et Bob virent que le clair de lune perçait à travers la rose de la façade avant de l'Eglise, enveloppant la pièce d'une lueur bleutée qui n'était pas naturelle. Au bout de l'allée d'arches d'une hauteur vertigineuse, sur l'autel, était agenouillé un homme qui leur tournait le dos. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient voir qu'une robe de cérémonie qui luisait d'une lueur divine.

L'homme récitait des versets de la lumière, et tendait vers le ciel d'une longue épée, presque identique à celle de Théo.

_ Que fait-on ? chuchota Bob.

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent. L'homme qui priait s'arrêta. Il posa l'épée sur la table devant lui, se leva très lentement pour se retourner face à eux. Il était vieux, semblait fatigué. Son front dégarni accentuait la rondeur de son visage, et les rides traçaient des sillons dans ses joues.

_ Archevêque Odas, dit solennellement Théo.

Sa voix résonna dans toute l'église. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il semblait surpris et inquiet de le voir ici. Alors que Théo s'avançait lentement vers lui, le vieil homme soupira :

_ Je n'espérais pas te voir ici, Théo de Silverberg. Es-tu venu ici pour me tuer ?

_ Sire Odas, je viens plaider ma défense devant vous. Je ne suis pas responsable sur ce qui s'est passé. Le prêtre Oren… a été assassiné, certes. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela.

Grunlek se souvint de ce qu'il avait trouvé avec Shin, dans la poche du meurtrier. Il sortit l'anneau d'Oren de sa poche.

_ L'homme qui l'a assassiné s'est transpercé le cœur, dit-il en montrant la bague qu'il tenait entre son pouce et index gauche. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que quelqu'un en voulait à la vie d'Oren.

Odas leva légèrement le menton, toisant ce seigneur nain qui lui parlait. Son expression s'adoucit, voyant que les trois hommes devant lui n'était pas agressifs, ou venus avec le dessein de lui faire du mal.

_ Cher paladin, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que vous me mentez. Tant de rumeurs ont circulé. Les hommes que j'ai envoyés me les ont confirmées. Aucun corps d'assassin n'a été retrouvé. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je croire en vous ?

Théo inspira un grand coup. Bob prit le relais :

_ Sire, nous avons trouvé le prêtre Oren avec sa propre dague plantée dans la nuque. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que votre vie pourrait être en danger également.

_ Je ne peux que vous donner ma parole, noble archevêque, annonça Théo en mettant solennellement un genou à terre. Innocentez-moi, et je pourrai avec mes compagnons entamer une enquête pour élucider ce mystère.

Et il fit briller l'armure qu'il avait volée sur le garde, tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau pour la présenter humblement à son supérieur, en la tenant aux deux extrémités. L'archevêque Odas le regarda pendant un long moment, dévisageant les deux « compagnons » d'infortune qu'il avait. Théo avait la tête baissée et ne vit pas, à l'instar de Grunlek et Bob, l'éclat qui passa dans les yeux d'Odas.

A ce moment précis, une impulsion psychique prit le relais, et tous relevèrent brusquement la tête. Un nouveau tremblement de terre s'annonçait. Et il partirait à nouveau crescendo. Grunlek tourna la tête vers le recoin de l'Eglise. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le bruit d'un applaudissement sarcastique se fit entendre.

_ Tant de grands gestes, c'en est presque touchant.

Un homme émergea de l'ombre. Il avait des traits fins, des cheveux noirs parfaitement noués en catogan, une cape sombre jetée sur ses puissantes épaules. Bob sentit son cœur se glacer. Il avait ressenti cette énergie, qu'il connaissait malheureusement mieux que les autres.

_ Théo, avertit Bob aussitôt. C'est un démon.

_ Cher archevêque Odas. Désolé d'interrompre votre petite mascarade.

Théo lâcha son épée volée s'avança vers l'autel pour prendre celle qu'Odas avait laissée sur la table et la pointer vers le diable.

_ Comment osez-vous souiller une Eglise de la Lumière de votre présence ? Sortez d'ici, avant que je ne vous tue.

Le démon eut un petit sourire malin, et ferma lentement les yeux. La seconde d'après, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Théo.

_ Et crois-tu que l'homme que tu protèges n'est que pureté, paladin ? souffla-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Et, d'un mouvement rapide, il contourna l'inquisiteur, s'avançant vers Odas qui recula, les yeux emplis de crainte et de désespoir. Le diable avait presque un ton moqueur :

_ Vous conviendrez que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos sujets. Ça va bientôt commencer. Je viens donc vous annoncer que nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Bob pointa ses paumes devant lui. La façon dont l'avait dit le démon ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, cracha le pyromage, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir en un morceau si vous comptez blesser qui que ce soit.

Le diable cligna des yeux, et se tourna vers lui. Il eut un instant d'absence, comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui le menaçait de ses paumes. Son regard s'éclaira soudain, et il eut un petit sourire malin.

_ Ah… bien sûr. Balthazar, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le concerné se renfrogna. Le diable s'écarta soudain d'Odas et s'adressa à Bob comme s'il connaissait depuis toujours :

_ Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu pourras finir le travail à ma place.

_ Le seul travail que je finirai, ce sera celui de t'expédier loin d'ici, répliqua Bob en commençant à préparer un sort.

Grunlek recula par précaution. Il vit le diable sourire de plus belle, puis écarter les bras.

_ Oh… enfin, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as pas ressenti cette énergie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, comme attendant quelque chose.

_ Lance-lui une boule de feu à la figure, Bob, encouragea Théo.

A ce moment précis, les yeux de Bob s'ouvrirent en grand alors que ses pupilles se rétractaient brusquement. Un tremblement terrible secoua tout le monde. Tous sauf le diable tombèrent par terre. Il sourit.

_ Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! gueula Théo.

Et il saisit l'archevêque par le bras.

_ Viens Bob ! appela Grunlek. Il faut sortir d'ici !

Un petit rictus lui répondit. Alors que les bancs de l'Eglise se fracassaient sur le sol, et que les vitraux explosaient sous la pression, un rire s'éleva, d'abord léger, puis tout à coup de plus en plus fort. Grunlek et Théo ne purent faire autrement que voir leur ami Bob renverser la tête en arrière, et éclater d'un rire doublé d'une voix démoniaque, un rire incontrôlable, alors que ses yeux devenaient uniformément rouges.

Ses bras se levèrent légèrement alors que ses paumes étaient levées vers le ciel, et il lança l'Enfer sur Terre, sans même regarder où son mur de flammes allait. Le sortilège frappa l'arche de pierre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, et explosa, les projetant tous en arrière.

Le séisme s'amenuisa, puis cessa à nouveau.

Des bruits de pas courant de façon parfaitement synchronisée se firent entendre, et attirèrent l'attention des hommes allongés au milieu des débris. Théo et Grunlek se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Odas se releva en toussant, et prit appui sur la table renversée pour se relever.

Grunlek regarda sur le côté pour localiser Bob. Le pyromage avait été frappé par un débris de pierre, et gisait sur le sol, avec une vilaine bosse à la tête.

_ Théo…, appela lentement le nain, regardant autour de lui. Bob, il est devenu complètement fou !

Le paladin était sur l'autel, et avait une vue d'ensemble sur l'Eglise. Il nota la vingtaine de guerriers de la Lumière qui entrèrent dans l'Eglise de manière parfaitement identiques. Il nota qu'Odas époussetait la poussière de sa robe de cérémonie. Mais surtout, il nota que le démon s'était volatilisé, alors que Bob était inconscient par terre.

_ Archevêque Odas, nous sommes venus vous protéger ! s'écria l'un des gardes.

Théo fit fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau. Un démon était venu ici. Il avait parlé à Odas de manière parfaitement naturelle.

Les dernières paroles d'Oren lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« Nous sommes corrompus »_

Le paladin pointa son épée vers Odas :

_ C'est impossible…, murmura-t-il. Comment avez-vous pu trahir votre Dieu ? Comment avez-vous pu vous associer aux démons ?!

Odas le regarda d'un air sérieux, et même arrogant :

_ Je suis un homme de vision, Théo de Silverberg. Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'Eglise, et pour ce monde. Nous allons en créer un nouveau. Celui où nous aurons plus de pouvoir que jamais.

Grunlek sentit la pointe des lances dans son dos.

_ Un geste, et nous n'hésiterons pas à te transpercer, semi homme, siffla la voix d'un des guerriers dans son dos.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, répliqua Grunlek. Cet homme est corrompu. Il s'est associé aux démons pour…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car à ce moment-ci, la pointe d'une lance traversa son pourpoint. Le nain eut un rictus, alors que la voix reprenait :

_ Comment oses-tu insulter celui qui nous guide toujours plus près de la Lumière… infâme nain !

Grunlek ressentit une atroce douleur à la nuque, et s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Messieurs, annonça Odas. Le temps est venu. L'Eglise de la Lumière sera de plus en plus puissante. Nous répandrons la Lumière lorsque les Ténèbres et le Désespoir envahiront le Cratère. Et cet homme, ajouta-t-il en pointant Théo du doigt, cet assassin, est venu dans le but de m'ôter la vie, et empêcher de répandre le message de la Lumière. Emmenez-le là où il ne verra plus la lumière du Jour.

Un premier garde s'avança, et Théo le désarma facilement. Il était bien plus expérimenté. Sans prévenir, il attrapa Odas par le cou en otage.

_ Le premier qui bouge, et je tue l'archevêque ! s'écria-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une méthode très ingénieuse, vu ce dont il était accusé, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvée pour s'échapper d'ici avec Grunlek et Bob, et au moins retrouver Shin.

Théo s'avança lentement, tenant fermement Odas à la nuque. Il serait difficile de ramasser Grunlek et Bob. Ceci dit il pourrait sortir seul… Ils étaient assez forts pour s'en sortir seuls ?

Bien que perdu dans ses pensées stratégiques, le paladin remarqua soudain quelque chose. Au fond de la pièce, une silhouette qui brillait, comme lui, et qui bandait un arc dans sa direction: un archer de le Lumière. Dès qu'elle vit que Théo l'avait remarqué, la personne relâcha la corde.

La flèche traversa l'Eglise sur toute sa longueur, et se planta dans la clavicule de Théo. Sonné, celui-ci lâcha Odas et s'écroula par terre. Un mal commençait à se répandre dans ses veines.

Théo tomba au sol, le regard fixé sur la rose de la façade avant, projetant la lumière bleutée de la lune sur son corps qui perdait lentement du sang. Il put entendre Odas dire d'un ton sévère :

_ Dans les catacombes. Tous les trois. Qu'ils y pourrissent jusqu'à la fin des temps.

.

* * *

.

 _Haalala, Théo adore prendre les vieux en otage, mais cette fois encore, ça n'a pas marché. Shin commence à perdre peu à peu le contrôle, et Bob est devenu encore une fois complètement fou. Quand je vous dis que seul Grunlek est encore le plus sain d'esprit du groupe..._

 ** _Prochain Opus: Un Livre BONUS qui durera un chapitre !_**

 _J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en tout cas. Merci encore à toute l'équipe d'Aventures pour leur travail, et merci à vous de suivre cette modeste fanfiction ^^_

 _._

 _MISE AU POINT_

 _._

Bonjour, chers lecteurs,

Une petite mise au point par rapport à la suite de cette fanfiction (non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas marre, loin de là ^^ )

Je tiens à vous rappeler que **le Livre Bonus ris** **que d'être** relativement OOC et **en décalage par rapport à la série initiale**. En effet, j'ai écrit tout cela avant, mais avec la cliffhanger de l'épisode 7 et forcément l'arrivée de l'épisode 8... ça risque de se mélanger les pinceaux, mais il est un peu tard pour changer de toute manière T_T

.

Je signale que cette fanfiction se déroule dans un scénario à part, certes, mais que cela arrive avant la saison 1 ( une sorte de pré-quel en gros)

 **Ce qui explique donc pourquoi Eden est absente des chapitres et que Grunlek n'est pas (encore) borgne.**

.

Voilà, c'était une petite mise au point. Ceci dit, la saison 2 tend à m'influencer de plus en plus étant donné que les personnages sont quasiment au même niveau... argh, c'est compliqué tout ça !

.

.

Enfin voilà, ne vous prenez pas trop la tête (comme moi -_-)

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé le chapitre précédent et que vous continuerez à aimer la suite de cette fanfic :D

.

A bientôt !

Petite Pirate

.


	6. Livre Bonus Perso Mystère: Chapitre 5

.

 _Mayhar, je te déteste... -_- ... Comment ça j'ai pas l'air crédible ?! xD_

 _Ah, nan j'aurais beau essayer, je ne pourrai pas le détester, après ce caviar qu'il nous a offert et qui a enflammé mon imagination. Mais disons que ce retournement de situation me fait publier deux chapitres quasiment à la suite. Je vais devoir bosser encore plus pour produire de bons chapitres._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, ceci est **Un Livre Bonus avec une petite devinette** _

_(quand je dis devinettes, comprenez le genre de question super facile pour vous faire gagner 10 000€ dans Attention à la Marche - oui, j'ai des références de ouf - U.U )_

 _SAURAS-TU DEVINER A QUI CE LIVRE EST DEDIE ?_

 _Enfin voilà, je vous dis vraiment merci pour vos commentaires_

.

* * *

.

.

 **Livre bonus : ****** *************

.

Chapitre 5 : Une main tendue

.

* * *

.

Le corps de Shin était allongé sur le dos, au milieu de cette pièce circulaire en pierre. Les yeux du demi-élémentaire était clos, son visage figé dans une expression neutre. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'à l'intérieur, Shin hurlait…hurlait encore et toujours. Un hurlement silencieux qui ne troublait pas le silence lugubre du sous-terrain. Un hurlement de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? criait-il.

Shin se sentait disparaître. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à ce qu'il avait. Il se souvenait de ces années où il avait dû apprendre à accepter qu'une partie de lui n'était pas humaine. Et maintenant…

 **« Laisse-moi partir Shinddha. »**

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir !

 **« Si je reste… ce qui t'attend sera bien plus pire que la mort »**

Shin poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur, qui ne brisa point le silence.

_ Ça commence, dit une voix d'homme au-dessus de lui.

L'homme se pencha sur la terrasse de pierre. Le corps de Shin commençait à suinter, et le liquide azur phosphorescent luisait dans la quasi-pénombre pour s'éloigner du corps de Shin. Il sourit :

_ L'Eglise de l'Eau nous mangera dans la main très bientôt.

_ Et avec cela, comment ne pas les corrompre.

Shin les entendit à travers un nouveau souffle de douleur.

L'élémentaire commençait à s'en aller à travers les minuscules fissures creusées dans la roche sombre. Et peu à peu, il était en train de mourir.

.

.

.

_ …lek…

Quel mal de crâne atroce.

_ Grunlek...

Sa tête lui semblait aussi lourde que son bras.

_ GRUNLEK !

Le nain grogna et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était dans la pénombre, mais pouvait entendre la voix de Théo à sa droite. Ce dernier poussa un juron.

_ Grunlek c'est pas vrai, réveille-toi bon sang !

_ Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où on est ? maugréa l'interpellé.

Il sentait une pierre visqueuse et anormalement brûlante dans son dos, mais il n'était pas allongé. Il se trouvait fixé au mur par des fers, son bras mécanique pendant le long de son corps. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas voir Théo, et ne pouvait que sentir cette odeur horrible qui le prenait à la gorge : une odeur de putréfaction. Grunlek essaya de bouger son bras métallique : un cliquetis de chaînes lui répondit. Le bras était complètement bloqué.

_ Grunlek, utilise ton bras, sors nous d'ici, fais quelque chose ! lança la voix agacée du paladin.

Le nain utilisa sa vision dans le noir pour localiser Théo. Son compagnon était enchaîné au mur comme lui, à côté.

_ Je…Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On nous a traînés dans les catacombes, à des centaines de mètres sous terre, répondit Théo. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur de mort n'importe où. Ils s'attendent probablement à ce que l'on meurt de faim. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils ne nous aient pas torturés.

Grunlek tenta à nouveau de bouger son bras mécanique, mais une violente douleur lui répondit. Il sentit aussi dans la pénombre que les mécanismes de celui-ci étaient disloqués, le rendant étrangement et affreusement lourd, ce qui pénalisait ses mouvements. En baissant la tête, Grunlek vit que son bras s'était allongé, et touchait le sol.

Il remarqua aussi qu'à ses pieds, il y avait Bob. Un Bob inconscient encore, allongé sur le côté, mais qui lui, n'était pas attaché.

_ Théo, l'informa le nain. Il y a Bob à mes pieds. Et il n'est pas attaché.

_ Il faut le réveiller, il peut nous aider ! répondit Théo d'une voix rauque.

Grunlek soupira. Il était hors de question de toucher à Bob avec son bras disloqué. Théo se mit à briller pour y voir plus clair. Le nain leva légèrement la tête et ne put retenir une grimace. Le long du mur étaient attachés de nombreux cadavres d'où émanait cette horrible odeur de décomposition. Théo retint son haut-le-cœur et s'acharna à tenter de réveiller Bob. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état était le pyromage, étant donné qu'il avait subitement perdu le contrôle dans l'Eglise, mais en tout cas, c'était bien le seul qui puisse les aider.

_ Bob ! Réveille-toi !

Théo jura en voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet. Grunlek cligna des yeux et vit à la lumière qui émanait du bas de l'armure du paladin que Bob était en sueur, et respirait faiblement.

_ Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être soigné, nota Grunlek après avoir attentivement observé le pyromage. Si on ne l'a pas attaché, c'est probablement parce qu'on a pensé qu'il mourrait bientôt.

_ Le démon doit être en train de le détruire de l'intérieur.

_ Je peux toujours tenter de me concentrer pour réparer mon bras…

_ La dernière fois que t'as essayé de reprendre le contrôle de ton bras en étant attaché, tu as mangé un homme, lui rappela Théo d'une voix presque blasée. Il ne faudrait pas que tu refasses la même chose à Bob.

Grunlek allait répondre, quand ils entendirent tout à coup un bruit d'explosion leur parvenir d'en bas. Une explosion étouffée, qui n'avait certainement pas été entendue à la surface.

_ Théo…, commença lentement Grunlek. Il y a quelque chose en dessous des catacombes ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance, répondit le paladin sur le même ton.

Aucun des deux aventuriers ne put ignorer l'impulsion psychique qui les traversa. C'était une magie que Théo et Grunlek connaissaient bien. Ils l'avaient déjà ressentie, ceci dit mais…

_ Ça te dit pas quelque chose, cette sensation ? demanda Grunlek.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Théo en secouant la tête. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit bon signe.

Un gémissement leur parvint, les faisant baisser la tête vers la silhouette de Bob qui remuait. Le pyromage se réveilla enfin.

_ Bob ? appela Théo.

Le demi-diable avait mal partout depuis la violente sortie de son démon, et semblait incapable de faire un seul geste.

_ Où on... est ?

Il cligna les yeux et tenta de s'appuyer sur la pierre pour se relever… Peine perdue. Comme pris d'une forte fièvre, le pyromage retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le paladin poussa un nouveau juron sonore face à l'absurdité de cette situation. Ils étaient tous en mauvaise posture, Grunlek ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras, Bob était libre mais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et il était lui-même incapable de soigner qui que ce soit tant qu'il était fixé au mur.

La voix énervée de Théo se répercuta sur les murs de pierre comme un écho qui traversa toute la pièce.

Ce fut apparemment une mauvaise idée. Tous purent entendre le bruit d'un pas lourd qui descendait des escaliers pour se rapprocher lentement d'eux. D'après le bruit sec et métallique qu'il faisait à chaque pas, ils pouvaient supposer que cette personne n'était pas réellement un membre du clergé de la Lumière.

_ Théo… cesse de briller, chuchota précipitamment Grunlek.

Et ils replongèrent dans la pénombre.

.

.

.

_ Vous prenez plus de temps que prévu !

_ Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Il semble résister !

Les visages inquiets des deux guerriers de la Lumière étaient éclairés depuis le petit palier en haut des escaliers, où ils pouvaient voir tout le rituel d'extraction qui se déroulait en bas. Leur supérieur, de toute évidence un curé, les regardaient d'un air sévère.

_ Je vous signale que nous avons besoin de cet élémentaire ! Nous n'avons pas accepté tous ces sacrifices et l'honneur de notre Eglise pour que deux incapables comme vous mettent notre mission en péril.

L'un des gardes regardé le curé d'un air inquiet.

_ Que… Que devons-nous faire, dans ce cas ?

Le curé sortit de sous sa robe une sacoche qu'il leur tendit.

_ Mettez ceci autour du sceau, conseilla-t-il. Lorsque l'élémentaire sortira, leur puissance suffira à le dissuader de partir n'importe où. Orientez-le.

Il désigna du menton l'immense pilier de cristal incrusté dans la paroi de la salle, rempli d'un liquide transparent qui tourbillonnait paresseusement.

Il la fourra dans les mains de l'un des gardes, avant de se tourner vers Shin, qui était pris de légers soubresauts, toujours allongé en bas.

.

.

.

Ni Bob, ni Théo, ni Grunlek ne bougèrent. Les pas se rapprochaient d'eux. La personne leur venait droit dessus, c'était évident.

_ Grunlek, chuchota Théo d'une voix quasi-inaudible, profitant du fait qu'il était encore hors de portée d'oreille du nouvel arrivant. Tu vois qui c'est ?

La nyctalopie du nain ne lui informa pas de grand-chose.

_ Je crois que c'est un guerrier, chuchota-t-il attentivement, un vieux guerrier.

_ Je savais bien que j'avais déjà ressenti cette magie, s'éleva une voix.

Le ton las leur parvint en même temps que le nouvel arrivant faisait briller son armure comme jamais. Théo cligna des yeux avant de poser son regard sur le nouvel arrivant, au même titre que Bob et Grunlek.

_ Quel tristesse, que de voir ce spectacle, commenta l'homme.

Théo se renfrogna, en voyant le vieux guerrier se rapprocher de Bob, encore trop faible pour riposter.

_ T'approche pas de lui, avertit-il d'un ton sec.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers Bob.

_ Un grand combat fait rage dans ton esprit, commenta-t-il d'une voix calme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha Théo.

Le nouvel arrivant se releva et toisa le jeune inquisiteur. Grunlek cligna des yeux, notant la familiarité avec laquelle Théo s'adressait à ce vieux guerrier.

_ Théo, tu le connais ? demanda le nain. Qui c'est ?

_ Personne qui ne mérite d'être présenté, grogna le paladin.

Le vieux guerrier eut un petit sourire crispé, comme si la grossièreté de Théo était une espèce de blague entre eux... une blague qu'il n'appréciait guère.

_ Tu as bien changé, Théo. Est-ce au point de devenir un tueur ?

Théo soupira. Il savait donc aussi pour Oren.

_ Je n'ai pas tué cet homme.

_ Après tant d'années, Théo, je ne saurais dire si tu es encore digne de ma confiance, répondit tranquillement le vieil homme. Surtout si je considère que tu protèges des ennemis de notre Eglise.

Il désigna Bob qui se relevait tant bien que mal, tentant de calmer la migraine qui lui traversait le cerveau. Grunlek se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

_ Cet homme est notre ami, répondit-il. Il n'est pas identique à ses semblables.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

_ Vraiment ? Et pensez-vous qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment… il ne redeviendra pas ce qu'il est initialement ? Un démon sans cœur ?

_ Comment ça, « ce qui se passe en ce moment » ? releva Grunlek.

Le vieux guerrier lâcha un soupir.

_ Seigneur nain, je vous préviens d'avance. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous en alliez.

_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot, libère nous et dis-nous ce que tu sais, lâcha Théo, fatigué d'être attaché dans les catacombes.

Le guerrier regarda Théo un moment, puis leva son lourd bâton de fer, et donna un coup sec sur la manivelle fixé au mur à droite. Après un bruit de chaînes rouillées, Théo et Grunlek sentirent que leurs chaînes étaient moins serrées. Ils n'étaient pas encore libres, mais ils avaient plus de liberté de mouvement. Leurs pieds touchèrent enfin le sol.

Grunlek regarda son bras, et se concentra pour faire bouger les mécanismes de son bras. Aucune réaction. Il lui fallait des instruments pour tenter de le réparer. Le nain regarda autour de lui : le spectacle de cadavres attachés autour d'eux n'était pas très beau à voir, mais leurs ventres ouverts et leurs intestins qui sortaient prouvaient qu'en plus d'avoir eu une mort atroce, ils avaient été torturés.

Et effectivement, il y avait à leur gauche une table où étaient posés des instruments de tortures. Le nain avisa la chaîne : elle était suffisamment relâchée pour lui permettre d'atteindre la table. Grunlek n'hésita pas et traîna son bras du mieux qu'il put pour aller à la table.

Théo de son côté, se soigna avant toute chose. La flèche n'avait heureusement pas causé de blessure trop grave. Sa paume glacée brilla, sous l'œil las du vieux guerrier.

_ Ton père ne serait pas fier de toi, lâcha-t-il.

_ Par rapport à quoi ? répliqua Théo. Au fait que j'essaie de redorer l'honneur de l'Eglise de la Lumière qui a osé s'associer à des démons ?

L'homme ferma brièvement les yeux. Bob murmura faiblement :

_ Pourquoi une telle collaboration ?

_ Pour le pouvoir, probablement, répondit le guerrier. L'Eglise de la Lumière a beaucoup investi ces derniers mois dans les sciences.

Le démon eut un rictus.

_ Demander de l'aide aux démons…

La seule chose que l'Eglise de la Lumière avait réussi en faisant cela, c'était de se réduire en esclavage aux démons. Et le monde allait en souffrir. Théo se tourna vers Bob. Il devait le soigner, mais son sort de soin pourrait surtout servir à plus tard.

Grunlek, de son côté, regarda d'un œil légèrement dégoûté les divers instruments de torture qui s'offraient à lui. La Lumière savait faire preuve d'imagination de ce côté, apparemment. Néanmoins, ses compétences d'ingénieurs lui permettraient d'utiliser ces objets comme outils pour réparer son bras. Ce fut un succès, d'autant que le jeu des instruments qui farfouillaient à l'intérieur des engrenages firent progressivement refermer les mécanismes, permettant à Grunlek de rétracter son bras.

_ Théo, je te conseille de partir au plus vite.

L'inquisiteur se releva pour faire face au guerrier.

_ Et toi ? Tu cherches aussi le pouvoir ?

_ Si j'étais de leur côté, est-ce que je serais venu te libérer ?

Théo eut un rictus.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je suis venu te donner une chance de partir.

Le vieil homme de la Lumière lança quelque chose à l'attention de Théo qui l'attrapa au vol. C'était une potion de soin.

_ Prends tes deux amis restants, va-t'en, loin vers les monts, là où l'Eglise ne pourra te poursuivre, continua-t-il nonchalamment, Change ton nom, prends-toi une femme, mène une vie calme et paisible. Le chemin que tu as choisi t'amène vers un destin funeste. J'ai vu tant de gens mourir avant leur heure…

_ Ça ne m'arrivera pas, répliqua brusquement Théo. En dépit des obstacles que tu as mis sur ma route, la Lumière m'a choisi. Et si l'Eglise a failli à son rôle, ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je rétablirai notre honneur.

Il défia l'autre du regard. Ce dernier eut un bref sourire. Le genre de grand sourire qui mettait très mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es têtu, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

_ Attendez, attendez, coupa Bob. Que voulez-vous dire par «deux amis restants » ? Où est Shin ?

Un bruit de chaînes les fit tourner la tête. Grunlek avait repris le contrôle de son bras, et les instruments de tortures lui avaient en plus permis de se libérer. Le nain revint vers eux pour libérer Théo de ses chaînes.

_ Donc, demanda Théo à l'inconnu. Où est Shin ?

Ce dernier détourna le regard, avec une expression profondément dégoûté sur le visage.

_ Dernièrement, j'ai eu vent que l'Eglise de la Lumière avait commencé en secret des expériences moralement contestables, sous les catacombes. Les sujets étaient des créatures douées de pouvoirs magiques: des elfes, des mages... des élémentaires aussi. Personne, pas même les fidèles n'en savent quelque chose. Et ceux qui l'ont découvert…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la façon dont son regard erra sur les cadavres de la pièce en disait long. Théo les examina et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des villageois. Certains semblaient appartenir à la noblesse, et même d'autre semblait… être des membres du clergé. Cette pensée le révulsa.

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils ont assassiné Oren ? demanda Bob. Pour l'empêcher de parler.

_ Et vous dites qu'ils peuvent être en train de faire des expériences sur Shin ? renchérit Grunlek en essayant de forcer les chaînes de Théo.

L'homme baissa les yeux.

_ Et je serai probablement le prochain, révéla-t-il, alors qu'un nouveau boucan éclatait en bas. Mais l'Eglise de la Lumière a d'autres raisons d'étouffer les témoins que sa collaboration avec les Démons. D'autres Eglises sont tout aussi corrompues, trahissant leur Dieu pour l'appât de la puissance.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que font-ils d'autre ?

Bob n'eut pas de réponse, cette fois. La chaîne de Théo céda enfin sous la pression de Grunlek, et le paladin se frotta les poignets, sans quitter l'homme du regard. Ce dernier continua :

_ J'imagine que je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi. Et que, comme un sombre sot, tu vas continuer à mettre ta vie en danger.

En voyant l'expression de Théo, le vieil homme eut un sourire nostalgique, comme-ci l'attitude de Théo lui rappelait une autre personne, puis leur indiqua la sortie où se dessinaient de minuscules escaliers en colimaçon.

_ Allons-y, décida l'inquisiteur de la Lumière sans plus de cérémonie. Il faut qu'on trouve Shin et qu'on sorte d'ici. Il y a une armurerie au-dessus.

Bob et Grunlek suivirent leur ami qui partait devant, mais se retournèrent quand même une dernière fois vers ce guerrier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Celui-ci leur adressa un signe de tête :

_ Nous nous reverrons, un jour, conclut-il.

Le pyromage et le nain ne répondirent pas, mais ils ne purent savoir si ces mots étaient destinés à Théo… ou à eux-mêmes.

Théo montait déjà les marches de pierre à toute allure, pestant contre l'attitude lente de ses compagnons.

Grunlek et Bob s'engagèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon, et purent entendre les dernières paroles de cette personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas :

_ Ah… les jeunes…

.

.

.

 ** _SAURAS-TU DEVINER QUI EST VENU SAUVER NOS AVENTURIERS ?_**

 _Envoie " **AVENTURES** " au **6 13 13** , et reçoit une Pokéball et en bonus un attrape-Mahyar trouvé dans l'Appel de Cthulhu ! _

_ESSAIE d'ATTRAPER LE MJ POKEMON toi aussi !_

 _Alors évidemment, La relation de Théo avec ce personnage n'est sûrement pas la même dans la série initiale, ce qui rendra le personnage OOC, mais disons qu'on va considérer que tout ça s'est passé AVANT toute cette pagaille à la vieille tour. Il a évolué depuis ce temps, je présume, sa vision du monde aussi :)_

 _Merci à tous de suivre cette petite série en tout cas et laisser votre réponse (supeeeeeer difficile hein) dans les com's ;)_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.


	7. Livre 2: Shinddha Kory: Chapitre 6

.

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Une semaine où j'ai ralenti un peu sur l'écriture à mon plus grand dépit. J'avoue que se forcer à écrire ce n'est pas vraiment super. Enfin bref, en tout cas:_

 ** _Vous avez tous trouvé qui était le personnage Bonus Mystère ! :O Je suis Shocked ! xD /SORS/_**

 _ **Mina Jenkins** : Prends un défibrillateur si tu vas lire ce chapitre et que tu aimes Shin U.u Et tu as trouvé Viktor ! :D C'est bien ^o^ *te tapote la tete*_

 _ **Onze** : Exact ! C'est fou quand même que tant de personnes ont trouvé :O /PARPAING/ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Euh... Qui est Koira ?_

 _._

 _Allez, trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture ! Ca se corse pour nos aventuriers !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Shinddha Kory**

.

Chapitre 6 : L'esclavage ou la mort

.

* * *

.

.

Shin était complètement réveillé, et ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient sans le voir le plafond de pierre. La force des gemmes de pouvoir autour de lui semblait avoir une trop grande influence sur lui. Et c'était dangereux. Sa nature élémentaire semblait disparaître de plus en plus, s'infiltrant dans les fissures de la roche où il était allongé. Il se sentait mourir, mais en même temps, empli d'une force qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la contrôler.

 **« Si je reste, alors tu ne seras qu'une marionnette. Une marionnette condamnée à servir jusqu'à la mort. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Shinddha ?** »

Shin renversa lentement la tête et avisa derrière lui un immense pilier de cristal rempli d'un liquide transparent. Le demi-élémentaire cligna des yeux, et vit que les fissures de la roche, bien que semblant partir dans tous les sens pour former le sceau mystique du rituel d'initiation, se dirigeaient inexorablement vers cette immense cuve.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il percute.

_ Arrête ! Ils vont te piéger ! hurla intérieurement Shin.

 **« Vivre et être esclave, ou mourir et être libre. »**

.

.

.

Théo poussa un soupir de satisfaction. L'armurerie de la Lumière n'était pas une forteresse impénétrable. Le garde de l'entrée avait reçu un généreux coup de poing de la part de Grunlek. Les clés récupérées, ils entrèrent dans une pièce carrée faiblement éclairée.

Cependant, dès l'entrée du paladin, les armes se firent toutes à briller simultanément, comme si elles avaient reconnu l'énergie de Théo.

_ Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant, commenta Bob.

Le pyromage se sentait un peu mieux grâce à la potion de soin donnée par le vieux guerrier de la Lumière qui était venu les libérer, dont Théo refusait toujours de parler. La fièvre s'était calmée, et il avait plus de contrôle sur sa personne. Son démon semblait être plus tranquille aussi, ceci dit, il avait la sensation que ce serait temporaire.

_ Seuls les fidèles de la Lumière savent utiliser ses armes au maximum de leurs capacités, répondit Théo en s'avançant machinalement au centre de la pièce. Ne touchez à rien.

L'inquisiteur avisa son armure soigneusement rangée et s'en empara aussitôt. Ses gestes pour l'enfiler rapides et précis, témoignant d'une longue habitude.

_ Je suis surpris de voir que la sécurité est relativement relâchée dans l'Eglise, nota Bob en regardant autour de lui. Un endroit comme ça aurait dû être mieux gardé, non ?

_ Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, riposta Théo. Le séisme a dû mobiliser beaucoup de gardes vers les populations en difficulté, notamment les fidèles. Et vu les fréquentations d'Odas, il a tout intérêt à ce que personne n'entre pour le moment.

Il attrapa une épée et un bouclier qu'il reconnut comme étant les siens.

_ On s'en va, on a peu de temps pour redescendre en bas.

_ Attendez, coupa Bob.

Il ne regardait pas ses amis, mais un magnifique arc en bois blanc suspendu au mur, dont les extrémités avait été renforcées par de fins ornements d'argents ouvragés et incrustés d'émeraudes. Même la corde de l'arc semblait briller de petits éclats argentés.

_ Vous ne croyez pas que ça pourrait être utile à Shin ? s'enquit le pyromage.

_ Ah oui, c'est un peu de ma faute si son arc est brisé, approuva Grunlek.

Théo grimaça.

_ C'est un arc de la Lumière, vous n'êtes pas censés le prendre, rappela-t-il machinalement.

Grunlek et Bob se retournèrent simultanément vers lui, et le jaugèrent du regard : c'était le paladin qui volait dans l'armurerie et qui avait dépouillé un garde qui osait dire une énormité pareille ? Théo les regarda l'un après l'autre puis…

_ Ah c'est bon ! céda-t-il d'un ton agacé. Prenez-le et allons-nous-en !

Bob se saisit de l'arc qui cessa aussitôt de briller à son contact. Le pyromage eut du mal avec cette arme qui avait quand même un poids relativement conséquent, n'étant pas habitué à se trimbaler avec un truc pareil.

.

.

.

Les trois aventuriers descendirent les escaliers. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous les catacombes, l'air se faisait plus sec, produisant un souffle qui leur donnait l'impression d'aller vers une fournaise. Leurs gorges étaient si sèches qu'ils auraient tout donné pour un peu d'eau.

Mais là n'était pas la seule chose inhabituelle : si les catacombes étaient habituellement froides et humides comme la Mort, les fissures dans la roche ne présageaient rien de bon. Et il y avait cet air qui semblait de plus en plus toxique.

C'était un silence de mort qui régnait en bas. Comme d'habitude, Théo menait la marche, Grunlek étant posté en dernier pour protéger Bob en cas d'attaque. Cela serait également utile si jamais le pyromage perdait à nouveau la tête, il aurait tout le loisir de l'assommer par derrière… si toutefois il y arrivait.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et entendirent une voix agacée au loin :

_ Le jour n'est plus très loin ! Quand va-t-il se décider à abandonner ?

Théo resserra la poigne sur son épée, et cessa de briller pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur. Il y avait deux gardes à l'entrée, et probablement d'autres dans la salle.

_ Grunlek, tu crois que tu peux te charger du premier ? demanda Théo.

_ On va essayer, répondit le nain en vérifiant son bras. Tu t'occupes du deuxième ? Bob reste caché au cas où.

_ Je reste en arrière, si jamais ça tourne mal je lancerai une boule de feu, décida le pyromage.

Grunlek sentait qu'ils étaient proches de l'endroit où étaient Shin. C'était une magie particulière que son bras ressentait. Le nain s'éclaircit la gorge et ramassa un caillou en pensant au demi-élémentaire. Il le lança contre le mur du couloir de pierre. Le caillou rebondit mollement sur la paroi presque friable et l'écho attira l'attention des gardes.

_ Reste ici, entendirent-ils, suivi d'un bruit métallique, signe que l'homme avait dégainé son épée.

Théo se tint prêt à aider Grunlek au cas où l'embuscade échouerait. Dès que le garde apparut au tournant, le nain arma son bras métallique et…

Malheureusement, il calcula lamentablement son coup, frappant simplement le vide. Mais de plus il vacilla, perdant l'équilibre. Sa défense était grande ouverte, et le garde en profita pour l'attaquer aussitôt. L'épée traversa son pourpoint de cuir, faisant une entaille profonde en diagonale qui partait de sa clavicule droite à sa hanche. Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'autre garde que tous purent entendre crier :

_ Alerte ! J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! Toi et toi, avec moi !

Théo regarda Grunlek tomber à genoux alors que le sang coulait à flots. C'était une attaque féroce, qui risquait de se reproduire si on en jugeait par le nouveau coup d'épée qui s'apprêtait à en finir avec lui.

L'inquisiteur s'interposa avec son bouclier. La lame de l'adversaire frappa l'écu avec un bruit sourd, et Théo utilisa toute sa force pour repousser le garde avant de l'attaquer. Le garde recula de deux pas, et le paladin en profita pour attaquer. Son épée ripa sur le bras gauche du garde, ne laissant qu'une mince cicatrice insignifiante.

Les trois autres gardes se mirent face à Théo, qui resta campé sur sa position, à l'affût du moindre mouvement d'engagement. Bob se demanda s'il devait risquer de lancer une boule de feu, mais ne tergiversa pas longtemps en voyant que Théo était toujours devant. Le pyromage préféra aider Grunlek à s'éloigner de la zone de combat et vérifier la gravité de l'entaille.

_ C'est assez profond, grimaça Bob. Il faudrait panser la blessure au moins.

Seule ombre au tableau : ayant été capturé, leurs affaires avaient disparues, et par conséquent ils n'avaient aucun bandage.

_ Attends-moi ici, décida le pyromage, je vais aider Théo, et après il te soignera.

_ Non, décida Grunlek. Je peux encore tenir debout. La psyché de Théo n'est pas suffisante, surtout qu'on ne sait pas dans quel état on va retrouver Shin.

Bob soupira. Il avait raison. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que Grunlek ne reçoive pas un autre coup. Le pyromage décida de se mettre juste derrière Théo et préparer un sort. Si le paladin était en difficulté, il pourrait toujours lui crier de se jeter sur le côté pendant qu'il lancerait sa boule de feu.

L'un des gardes attaqua Théo. Le paladin réussit à parer de justesse et répliqua… hélas, ce fut un mauvais mouvement. Son épée vibra en frappant fort la roche du mur, et Théo exposa son flanc à son adversaire de gauche qui n'hésita pas.

Bob grimaça en entendant le cri de douleur de son camarade.

_ Théo ! Pousse-toi ! cria le mage en tendant les paumes en avant.

.

.

.

Shin se concentra et banda toute sa volonté. Mais l'énergie de la cuve était si puissante que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vie ne lui échappe complètement. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, et l'énergie maléfique dispersée autour du Sceau n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

Autant il sentait qu'il allait mourir, autant cette confrontation directe avec sa nature élémentaire le faisait se sentir encore plus puissant que jamais. Une puissance destructrice. L'élémentaire ne semblait pas avoir encore compris qu'il allait tout droit dans un piège, lui qui pensait naïvement sauver Shin...

Au-dessus de lui, l'archer entendit tout à coup une voix hurler :

_ Alerte ! On nous attaque ! Sortez par…

Tout à coup, il lui sembla voir une énorme gerbe de flammes passer au-dessus de lui pour s'évaporer dans les airs. Shin cligna des yeux. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que quelques personnes capables de faire autant de boucan tout en donnant l'alerte…

Le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau.

_ Je souhaite vivre, et je serai libre, dit-il en pensée d'un ton sans réplique. Tu m'as choisi. Et je te protégerai comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Et il ferma lentement les yeux.

.

.

.

Le curé était tombé à la renverse, les yeux remplis de terreur en voyant une immense gerbe de flammes jaillir de l'entrée, située en haut des escaliers. Il attrapa le garde qui était resté avec lui par le bras.

_ Fuyons ! beugla-t-il en descendant l'un des deux escaliers du mieux que ses jambes noueuses le lui permettait.

A peine ces mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il vit un garde être projeté depuis le couloir, passer par l'entrée pour s'écraser contre la rambarde du grand balcon d'où l'on pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle. Le garde fumait, et avait sûrement atterri ici par un coup de pied donné par une personne relativement énervée et dangereuse.

.

.

.

Théo fut le premier à débouler, suivi de près par Bob et Grunlek, ce dernier se tenant vaguement le flanc en grimaçant. Le pyromage s'avança vers la rambarde pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce.

Bob et Grunlek remarquèrent Shin en bas, alors que Théo lui, ne semblait rien voir d'autre que le garde qui s'était écrasé sur la rambarde qu'il martyrisait de coups de pieds en proférant toute sorte de jurons sonores.

Des pas précipités leur parvint de l'escalier de droite, où ils virent qu'un vieil homme venait d'atteindre le bas des marches et se dirigeait droit vers le mur d'en face avec un garde. Bob plissa les yeux et vit un étroit passage creusé dans la roche : ils cherchaient de toute évidence à s'enfuir.

_ Il nous faut établir une stratégie, décida-t-il. Grunlek, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Shin ? Je préfère ne pas risquer d'aller vers lui pour le moment tant que je suis sûr d'avoir le total contrôle sur mon démon.

Le nain regarda Shin, et grimaça en voyant le Sceau bleuté autour du corps du demi-élémentaire.

_ Euh… qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas dangereux, là où tu m'envoies ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Bob regarda attentivement le Sceau, se demandant s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Effectivement, il se rappelait d'avoir lu dans un des grimoires de l'Académie des Mages quelque chose à ce propos.

Ces Sceaux faisaient partis des incantations très anciennes, interdites et oubliées par les hommes. Ils étaient initialement utilisés par les prêtres exorcistes, afin de retirer des entités magiques démoniaques qui s'emparaient du corps de leurs victimes. Toutefois, quelques membres des Eglises malveillants commencèrent à en abuser, extrayant de la magie de n'importe quelle créature et les utiliser à leur propre compte. Craignant alors une guerre générale imminente dans un monde où la corruption menaçait de prendre le pouvoir, il fut alors décidé que cette magie serait interdite.

Bien qu'ayant une certaine connaissance du sujet, celle-ci était limitée. Ceci dit, il était difficile pour Bob d'ignorer l'immense cuve de cristal qu'il avait en face de lui, ni les fissures phosphorescentes qui se dirigeaient toutes vers celle-ci.

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de sa puissance, avoua le pyromage lentement. Mais je pense que tu devrais utiliser ton bras mécanique pour briser la cuve.

Grunlek grimaça : sans assurance que le Sceau n'était pas dangereux pour sa personne, c'était risqué de s'y aventurer. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, Shin semblait être pris de violentes convulsions. Il fallait y aller au moins pour juger de son état.

Le nain dévala les escaliers de gauche aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, alors que Théo se ruait sur ceux de droite, gueulant :

_ Au nom de la Lumière arrêtez-vous !

Le curé courait de façon extrêmement maladroite avec sa robe d'église, se contentant de vociférer sur le garde un peu gauche, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Bob tendit les mains devant lui. Il n'aurait bientôt plus d'énergie. Sa perte de contrôle dans l'Eglise de la Lumière ne lui avait pas été favorable, même si la potion de soin l'avait remis sur pied. Le mage se concentra… mais soudain, une impulsion psychique provenant du centre de la pièce où était Shin se produisit. Le sol se fissura, et tout le monde vacilla. Le garde et le prêtre tombèrent à la renverse, Théo réussit à garder son équilibre de justesse, pendant que Grunlek trébucha sur une roche qui était tombée juste devant lui.

Ce tremblement fit vaciller Bob qui se raccrocha à la rambarde alors qu'il voyait une nouvelle boule de feu jaillir de ses paumes. Déconcentré, le mage ne put contrôler son sort et la boule s'évapora à quelques millimètres seulement des stalactites de pierre.

Seules deux ou trois roches ridiculement petites tombèrent en bas.

.

.

.

Shin était de nouveau en transe. Il se revoyait les yeux hagards devant les corps de son clan, tombé à genoux. L'archer ouvrit la bouche et un râle de douleur en sortit. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains se contractèrent vivement sur le sol, et commencèrent à geler toute la surface du Sceau.

_ Shin ! Tu m'entends ?

Shin revint à lui et tourna la tête. C'était la voix de Grunlek. Ce dernier nota que son visage blafard montrait qu'il était pratiquement mort à l'intérieur. Sa propre nature élémentaire voulait le libérer en le tuant. Ses yeux hagards d'un bleu iridescent se tournèrent vers le nain tandis que sa voix rauque sur laquelle venait s'ajouter une autre voix inhumaine lâchait dans un souffle précipité :

_ La… La cuve…

Grunlek releva la tête vers la cuve qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt. Le liquide azur phosphorescent qui s'échappait de Shin tournoyait de plus en plus vite dans la cuve. Mais l'œil du nain fut également attiré par autre chose : de petits éclats. Il reconnut des gemmes de pouvoir.

Avec ça, nul doute qu'il pourrait briser la cuve.

_ Attends-moi, Shin, décida Grunlek. Tiens le coup encore un moment.

Il tourna les talons vers la gemme de pouvoir la plus proche. A ce moment-là, Shin tourna la tête pour parler de nouveau. Le demi-élémentaire poussa un nouveau gémissement, s'attirant à nouveau l'attention de Grunlek.

_ Shin ? appela le nain en clignant les yeux.

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche… mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le nain s'empressa de dire :

_ J'arrive tout de suite. Tiens le coup, je casse la cuve dans une seconde.

Grunlek ramassa la gemme de pouvoir et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, faisant miroiter ses multiples facettes parfaitement lisses. Il y avait une lumière énergétique à l'intérieur. La pierre était brûlante. Le nain en vit d'autres disposées autour du Sceau, et trouvait étrange qu'on puisse utiliser ce genre de technologie pour une magie de la sorte. Ceci dit, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il inséra la gemme dans son bras...

De son côté, Théo avait profité de la secousse pour rattraper le garde et le curé. Le garde tira machinalement son épée, alors que le paladin attaquait. Il réussit à blesser son adversaire et à le projeter sur le côté.

Mais au même moment, quelque chose d'inhabituel attira l'attention de tous. Le sol devenait une réelle patinoire. Bob se pencha et vit que Shin cristallisait tout le sol. Ceci dit, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'utiliser toute sa psyché.

La glace atteignit soudain le garde qui poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que le froid pénétrait au plus profond de son être. Théo regarda, horrifié, son adversaire se faire littéralement congeler sur place.

_ Théo ! hurla Bob. Prends le curé et remonte vite ici ! Grunlek !

Le nain ne se souciait plus de Shin, ou même du garde, ou même du fait qu'il pouvait être en grand danger. Son bras s'était mis à vibrer avec une force qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Sans prévenir, les mécanismes s'agencer et se mettre à tourner avec une vitesse surprenante.

_ Grunlek qu'est-ce que tu fais, dépêche-toi de sauver Shin ! cria Bob d'en haut, alors que Théo avait saisi le curé qui se débattait vainement et montait les marches quatre à quatre.

_ Je ne contrôle plus rien ! rugit le nain en retour, essayant de se tenir loin de l'arme qui lui servait de bras, et qui semblait encore une fois prendre son indépendance.

Bob et Théo n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre qu'ils virent le bras de Grunlek frapper le sol déjà fissuré avec une telle force qu'ils eurent un rictus. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas que le nain avait un tel pouvoir.

Mais pire, le souffle de froid gagnait du terrain, et il allait atteindre Grunlek dans peu de temps.

Il allait bientôt subir le même sort que le malheureux garde s'il ne se sortait pas de là tout de suite.

.

.

.

 _Comme Grunlek c'est mon personnage préféré, je me suis rendue compte qu'inconsciemment je ne l'avais pas trop fait souffrir. Donc il est un peu temps que ça change._

 _Mais en fait, si vous regardez bien ma fic, **ce n'est pas l'intrigue qui tue les personnages... ce sont les personnages qui s'entre-tuent eux-mêmes.**.. COMME DANS LA SERIE INITIALE ! XDDD _

_Théo doit tuer Bob, la nature démoniaque de Bob a menacé la nature élémentaire de Shin, Shin a fait quelque chose qui menace de tuer Grunlek dans l'immédiat, et tout le monde par la suite, et Grunlek menace de faire quelque chose qui va tuer tout le monde dans l'immédiat ! xD C'est Magnifique ils vont tous se tuer avant l'heure en fait._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.


	8. Livre 2: Shinddha Kory: Chapitre 7

.

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _C'est très con comme info, mais ma fic a dépassé les 1100 vues... Je sais, c'est complètement dérisoire, et ce n'est pas un grand nombre quand on sait que d'autres doivent probablement frôler le million de vues mais... Je suis contente aussi =^w^=_

 _Et c'est grâce à vous, même ceux qui sont là, qui ne se manifestent pas (même si j'aimerais beaucoup quand même ) ^^ Donc merci beaucoup (olaaa je dois faire une vidéo spéciale 1000 vues ou quoi ? -_- )_

 _Enfin bref, du coup je vais tuer Shin pour vous remercier =3 /sors/ Car oui **, Ce chapitre est le dernier Opus de la saga Shinddha Kory**_

 _ **Mina Jenkins** : Bah je te dirais que ça dépend de Shin si Grunlek va mourir congelé ou non. Pour Bob, alleeeez ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous n'attendez que ça qu'il perde le contrôle xD Et Théo, oui avec tous ces fails, il va forcément se dire "Fuck it" à un moment, j'entends déjà le ton blasé de Fred d'ici xD Je suis heureuse de faire naître tant d'émotions contradictoires dans ton pauvre petit coeur :3 C'est ce que Mahyar fait, mais en version x10000 Et encore, c'est à moi de te remercier avant toute chose, j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires, et ça me motive grandement. En espérant que la suite te plaise._

 _ **Riorim** : Eh oui, on m'a dit que Grunlek n'avait pas trop morflé contrairement aux autres, alors j'ai été obligée de rectifier le tir malheureusement xD Oui, j'ai décidé de faire amende honorable, et de redonner un joli arc à Shin, avec des pierres qui brillent hihihihi /SORS/ et oui, la mauvaise foi de Théo, c'était obligé xD Merci pour ton com' en tout cas :D En espérant que la suite te plaise._

 _ **Onze** : Ah... c'est sympa de rencontrer ton animal imaginaire ^^ En tout cas, j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et merci surtout._

 _ **Peter Queen:** Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de suivre ma fanfic xD Parce que tu n'aimais plus. Heureuse de te retrouver. Oui, Shin en bave, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, mais bon, j'ai quand même fait amende honorable. Enfin, que serait aventures sans le désespoir et l'échec critique ? Mahyar est très doué pour nous inspirer à ce sujet. Eh oui, il cherche à avoir le côté Elémentaire de Shin. Tiens... tu es le seul qui ait posé cette question pertinente sur: **ENOCH**. haha xD Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question à présent. Tout simplement parce que ... je n'ai pas la réponse. Il y a quelques jours, je t'aurais dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre Enoch dans cette fic, tout simplement parce qu'il m'est devenu inutilisable depuis la fin du scénario du Live 1: ce homme, bien qu'étant un démon, a quand même une conscience et un certain respect pour son fils... -_- Enfin, je développerai cette réflexion par la suite, lors de la partie de Bob. Ooh, toi aussi tu as réussi à trouver Viktor *w* Vous êtes doués :D Et oui, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'intégrer. Pour le démon de Bob, oooh ne faites pas genre xD Vous mourrez d'impatience de le voir complètement partir en vrac. Merci de toujours suivre ma fic, tes longs commentaires me font très plaisir :)_

 _._

 _Et voilà voilà ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Shinddha Kory**

.

Chapitre 7 : Vivre avec un fort esprit de liberté, c'est là mon combat

.

* * *

.

« **Aide-moi…** »

Shin était toujours allongé et délirait entre la réalité et ses souvenirs. Des émanations gazeuses sortaient de son corps, et des fissures de la roche, se mélangeant ensemble en tourbillonnant dans l'air.

Il se sentait puissant, mais en même temps extrêmement faible. Il faisait froid. Pourquoi avait-il encore plus froid tout à coup ?

Le demi-élémentaire se concentra pour tenter de bouger. Son bras se leva difficilement, et il réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il sentait que son cœur se gelait petit à petit. Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Shin avait l'impression de se liquéfier, et eut du mal à rester assis.

_ Shin ! entendit-il appeler à sa droite.

C'était Grunlek qui était carrément allongé sur le flanc, alors que son bras mécanique était enfoncé dans le sol. Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son bras, qui semblait vouloir creuser dans le sol. Ça n'était pas facile.

Les émanations gazeuses qui s'échappaient de la fissure où Grunlek avaient coincé son bras étaient, quant à elles, si brûlantes que le nain aurait presque senti la peau de son visage de carboniser. Entre le fait d'être congelé ou carbonisé, il ne voulait aucune des deux solutions : il lui fallait sortir d'ici.

Le nain se concentra et…

_ Grunlek ! hurla Bob, d'en haut. Dépêche-toi d'aller démolir cette maudite cuve avant de finir gelé !

L'attention de Grunlek se dispersa. Sa main métallique rencontra enfin quelque chose…

Personne, ni Shin, qui était pourtant à moitié mort, ou Bob, ou Théo ne purent ignorer le cri effroyable de Grunlek. Son poing de fer se dégagea de lui-même, alors qu'il reculait instantanément par réflexe. Théo et Bob écarquillèrent les yeux : la main de fer de Grunlek avait juste… fondue. Il n'y avait plus de poignet à son bras mécanique, plus de main. Seules quelques gouttes de métal en fusion suintaient, tombant sur la roche qui se fissurait de plus en plus.

Le nain était trop choqué et avait bien trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit, et criait de douleur de plus belle.

Théo eut un rictus.

_ Je vais les chercher, décida-t-il.

_ Tu es fou ?

_ Vous êtes tous fous ?! renchérit le curé en faisant de grands gestes paniqués. Nous allons mourir ! Nous allons tous mourir ! Il faut partir ! Il faut partir !

_ Oh, fermez-la ! répliqua sèchement Théo.

_ Théo, Théo, coupa Bob. Ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Il faut trouver un moyen de briser la cuve, sauver Grunlek et libérer Shin avant qu'il ne nous congèle tous !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ?! Tu n'as plus de psyché, Grunlek n'a plus de bras, et je ne peux pas descendre avec cette glace ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on envoie le curé ?

En entendant ses mots, le vieil homme se mit à se lamenter encore plus en essayant de s'enfuir :

_ Non, non ! Ayez pitié, ayez pitié ! Ne m'envoyez pas au beau milieu de l'éruption !

Théo l'attrapa et le maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté, alors que Bob levait les yeux au ciel. Vu l'état de Grunlek, la chaleur ambiante, l'air toxique, et son démon qui s'excitait de plus belle… il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre : effectivement, une éruption se préparait. Mais qui pouvait libérer Shin maintenant ?

La réponse était là, juste sous ses yeux. Une seule personne pouvait agir avant que la lave ne jaillisse des fissures.

_ Théo, appela prudemment Bob. Je sais qui peut le faire.

L'inquisiteur lâcha finalement le curé qui tomba misérablement par terre dans un petit cri.

_ Ah oui ? On est tous incapable d'agir là. Qui pourra le faire ?

_ C'est Shin lui-même, murmura Bob en baissant les yeux.

Théo suivit son regard et comprit : l'arc de la Lumière était par terre sur le sol, et semblait plus lumineux que jamais. Le paladin et Bob échangèrent un regard.

.

.

.

Shin avait du mal à rester assis. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Les images qui se succédaient devant ses yeux montraient une réalité, puis ce souvenir de lui, plus jeune, tombant dans la rivière, et flottant juste en face de lui, le regardant avec l'air neutre des morts.

La rapidité du changement de réalité lui donnait une affreuse migraine. Et l'élémentaire qui répétait inlassablement le même choix : _Vivre, ou mourir… Vivre ou mourir… Vivre ou…_

_ Shin !

Le demi-élémentaire cligna les paupières. C'était Théo qui l'appelait.

_ Attrape !

Le paladin lança quelque chose de lumineux dans les airs. Shin ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était un arc. Un arc immense, bien plus grand que celui qu'il avait auparavant, et qui brillait. Il comprit aussitôt. Cette fois, le choix était fait. Shin leva le bras pour attraper l'arme.

_ J'ai choisi, dit-il faiblement à sa nature élémentaire.

Il eut la vision qu'il attrapait le bras du Shin plus jeune en même temps que l'arc. Immédiatement il fit volte-face vers la cuve de cristal, un genou à terre, les yeux froids. C'était la dernière chance. C'était ses dernières forces. C'était probablement ses dernières paroles.

_ Je serai libre. Vivant. Et je ferai moi-même ma propre destinée.

Une flèche se cristallisa devant lui alors qu'il bandait l'arc de la Lumière.

Théo, Bob et le curé ne purent ignorer le nouveau tremblement de terre qui les secoua. Le balcon sur lequel ils étaient et pouvaient avoir une vue d'ensemble s'écroula, les faisant tomber au niveau inférieur dans un cri. Grunlek sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à exploser et se replia dans le coin de la pièce, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur de son bras.

Mais pour Shin, rien n'existait à part la cuve. La flèche de glace était immense, une de celle qu'il n'avait jamais créée jusqu'alors : la pointe était épaisse comme celle d'un javelot et taillée en spirale, ce qui rendrait l'attaque bien plus meurtrière. Le demi-élémentaire relâcha la corde, avant de s'écrouler au sol. La flèche fila à une vitesse ahurissante et entra en collision avec une telle force qu'elle transperça la cuve.

_ Shin ! hurla Grunlek.

Mais l'archer du clan Kory ne répondit pas, face contre terre, les yeux ouverts, alors que la faible étincelle au fond de son regard s'éteignait enfin après des heures de torture.

.

.

.

Théo et Bob s'était redressé et regardèrent le verre craqueler petit à petit. Ils échangèrent un regard, et s'empressèrent de déguerpir avant qu'une vague de liquide dont ils n'avaient aucune idée de la nature ne les atteignent. Tous deux coururent vers Grunlek, Théo traînant bon gré mal gré le curé de son église.

Dans un fracas assourdissant, la cuve de brisa, déversant une vague d'un liquide transparent qui engloutit le corps de Shin. Un tourbillon glacial s'éleva dans la pièce, explosant même le plafond. Grunlek, Théo et Bob se couvrirent vaguement la tête, mais bientôt leur attention fut attirée par autre chose. Au milieu du tourbillon, quelque chose brillait. La silhouette de Shin lévitait dans les airs, les bras écartés, alors que le sol devenait de plus en plus bouillant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Grunlek.

Bob connaissait cette énergie : D'une seconde à l'autre, de la lave jaillirait. Et ce serait d'autant plus difficile de s'en protéger, si on considérait le fait qu'il pouvait devenir fou encore une fois. Le pyromage vit l'énergie se concentrer autour de Shin. C'était comme si l'élémentaire se préparait à relâcher un sort qui allait être d'une puissance phénoménale.

_ Il va contrer l'éruption imminente avec son pouvoir ! hurla-t-il.

_ Il est fou ! cria Théo. On va tous mourir gelé si ça continue !

_ Je ne crois pas que sa nature humaine soit réellement consciente en ce moment !

Bob doutait même que l'humain du clan Kory aille jusqu'à s'effacer complètement au profit de l'élémentaire. Le pyromage les savait en danger, toutefois, avec ce puissant sort qui menaçait de les condamner à être tous gelés sous les catacombes. Il leur fallait se cacher.

_ On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir ! continuait à se lamenter le curé.

Ce n'était clairement pas ce dont avait besoin Bob pour se concentrer.

_ Il faut se cacher ! Derrière ces pierres !

_ Mais t'es fou ? On risque de mourir écrasés !

_ C'est soit ça, soit mourir gelé ! A toi de choisir !

Théo put voir une lueur rougeoyante qui n'annonçait rien de bon provenir de la fissure où était couché Shin quelques minutes plus tôt. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça… Au risque de mourir congelé, ils allaient mourir engloutis par la lave, ou bien dans un éboulement, si les roches cédaient. Il ne savait pas quelle option était la meilleure. Chaque partie de leur peau exposée à l'air environnant leur semblait transpercée de milliers de poignards en même temps à cause de cette confrontation entre les deux extrêmes chaud et froid.

_ Théo ! Dépêche-toi bon sang !

Le paladin aida Grunlek à se cacher derrière l'amas de roches alors que Bob se penchait pour voir ce que fabriquait Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire brillait au milieu de la tornade. Ses yeux qui étaient uniformément d'un bleu glacial qui brillaient au milieu de la tornade se troublèrent l'espace d'un instant… et redevinrent humains.

 **« Nous sommes quittes à présent, Shinddha »**

La voix de l'élémentaire se tut, tandis que Shin relâchait brusquement cette magie trop puissante pour qu'il puisse la contenir en même temps qu'un début de lave jaillissait. La tornade sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même en même temps les projeta tous contre le mur. Le sort de glace percuta la lave, la congelant instantanément, et tous retombèrent violemment sur la patinoire de glace épaisse que Shin avait créée malgré lui.

Théo et Bob levèrent la tête et virent une roche leur tomber dessus. Le paladin se saisit de Grunlek et fit un saut sur le côté, alors que Bob faisait de même.

Le silence se fit dans les catacombes.

.

.

.

Le curé était inconscient, Grunlek ne pouvait plus bouger, la jambe coincée sous une roche volcanique cristallisée. Théo eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper des gravats où il était engoncé, encore complètement sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était un calme de mort qui était revenu dans la pièce. Bob était gravement blessé à la tête, mais bougeait encore. Des particules de roche en fusion s'étaient cependant retournées violemment contre lui lorsque la magie de Shin avait été libérée, et ses mains étaient brûlées. Mais au moins, ça leur avait évité d'être congelés.

D'un pas un peu gauche, Théo se laissa tomber près de la roche où était coincé Grunlek.

_ Ne bouge pas, je vais pousser la roche, dit-il dans un souffle, la buée sortant de sa bouche.

Malgré ses tremblements, il réussit à pousser la roche de ses mains gantelées, libérant le nain qui se traîna le plus loin possible de la roche. Théo l'aida à se relever, alors que Bob allait vers le corps de Shin.

Ce dernier n'avait rien, mais la longue lutte entre lui-même, sa nature élémentaire et l'église de la Lumière l'avait complètement épuisé, de sorte qu'il était évanoui. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils sortent d'ici.

 **« Tu t'es bien battu Shin.»**

.

.

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

.

.

.

Lorsque Shin se réveilla en papillonnant des paupières, il vit les flammes d'un feu de camp danser devant sous ses yeux. Un bruit familier lui indiqua que Théo était en train de briquer son armure. Il l'avait retirée pour prendre un bon repos, chose que chacun d'eux avait eu bien besoin.

_ Enfin debout, fit le paladin d'une voix sombre sans un regard pour Shin alors qu'il se redressait péniblement.

Bob examina attentivement le demi-élémentaire.

_ Ta nature humaine a bien repris le dessus, c'est une bonne nouvelle. On croyait que le contraire pourrait arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Shin alors que Bob lui tendait une maigre portion de ragoût de lapin. Depuis combien de temps est-on ici ?

_ Deux jours, l'informa le pyromage. On n'a pu aller nulle part dans notre état. On a dû aller voler de quoi manger dans une étable pas loin.

_ Et… La cuve ? Les catacombes ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Bob. On a réussi à sortir. Il y avait un autre passage qui menait à l'arrière-cour.

Et probablement dans l'écurie de l'Eglise, pensa Shin en voyant que Lumière et Brasier étaient attachés non loin d'eux. Tous étaient dans un sale état, même si la magie de Théo les avaient quelque peu remis sur pied, ceci dit…

_ Vous…, marmonna Shin en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux.

Le curé eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard chargé de colère du demi-élémentaire.

_ Laisse Shin, intervint Grunlek.

Le nain était morose, et gardait les yeux résolument fixé sur les flammes. Alors seulement Shin remarqua avec horreur l'état de son bras mécanique : toute la main de fer avait disparue, laissant juste apparaître quelques vagues mécanismes qui pendaient lamentablement au bout du bras.

Bob soupira et se tourna vers le curé :

_ Donc, vous nous disiez que la Lumière cherchait à s'approprier la magie des élémentaires ? Pourquoi ?

Le curé poussa un soupir. Lui-même était dans un état pitoyable.

_ Vous allez répondre, ou vous voulez que je vous laisse pendu à un arbre comme on l'a fait hier ? répliqua Théo.

Le pauvre vieillard leva les mains en signe de défense, un regard de panique à l'encontre du paladin :

_ S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié !

_ Pitié ? rétorqua Shin avec colère. Vous avez eu pitié pour moi alors que vous alliez me tuer ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, coupa Bob avant que la conversation ne s'envenime à nouveau. Vous disiez ?

Le curé soupira et parla d'une voix tremblante, tressautant à chaque mouvement que faisait Théo :

_ Depuis des mois, l'Eglise de la Lumière réalise des expériences sur les élémentaires de toutes sortes. Si… Sire Odas nous a lancés dans une chasse aux élémentaires au même titre que les autres églises. Il pensait qu'acquérir la puissance des élémentaires pourrait permettre à l'Eglise de la Lumière d'affirmer sa puissance comme religion légitime…. Nous avons juste allié la magie ancienne, avec une nouvelle technologie qui aurait permis de contrôler des êtres d'une telle puissance.

_ Cette cuve servait donc à cela…

_ Mais moi, je n'étais pas du tout d'accord ! ajouta le curé avec empressement. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Je… je ne savais pas ce que je faisais !

Sa mauvaise foi donna à Shin l'envie de lui planter une flèche de glace dans le cou. Un regard de Bob l'en dissuada : ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Bien que ce soit devenu beaucoup plus virulent ces derniers temps, le fait que les églises chassent les élémentaires n'est pas nouveau, rétorqua le pyromage. Mais qu'en est-il de votre alliance avec les démons ? Pourquoi vous donner directement en esclavage ?

A ses mots, le curé devint livide et secoua la tête.

_ Je…Je ne sais rien de cette alliance.

Un bruit sec métallique lui informa que Théo avait cessé de briquer son épée. Bob leva un sourcil, et dit d'un ton presque sarcastique :

_ Est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'on vous rafraîchisse la mémoire par hasard ?

Grunlek l'aurait bien frappé avec ce qu'il lui restait de bras métallique, mais il était tellement maussade depuis les derniers évènements qu'il n'avait même plus envie de parler. Il se contenta donc de jouer mollement avec une brindille, écoutant distraitement la conversation.

Un coup sec lui prouva que Théo avait saisi la gorge du curé avec son gantelet serti d'émeraudes. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lumière incandescente, insensibles au pauvre vieillard qui haletait de sa voix rocailleuse. Le paladin attendit quelques secondes avant de le relâcher.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! se lamenta le curé en haletant de sa voix rocailleuse. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! Sire Odas n'en a jamais parlé ! Il m'a juste dit de m'occuper de l'élémentaire en son absence, qu'il avait besoin de plus de pouvoirs parce qu'on lui avait tout pris. Je vous jure ! Je vous jure !

Les démons avaient probablement abusé de leur marché passé avec l'Eglise de la Lumière en les soumettant à leur pouvoir, pensa Bob. Cela expliquerait probablement pourquoi la chasse aux Elémentaires était devenue cruciale pour eux.

_ « En son absence » ? releva Théo. Où est-il parti ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt il… non ! Ayez pitié ! couina-t-il en voyant le regard de l'inquisiteur. Je vous jure que je ne le sais pas ! Il a parlé d'une nécropole abandonnée vers Gouffre Ciel, c'est tout c'est… je vous jure que c'est tout ce que je sais !

Il se couvrit l'arrière de la tête de ses mains, de peur que l'inquisiteur de la Lumière ne décide de le frapper à nouveau.

_ Gouffre Ciel, murmura Grunlek. C'est loin de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une nécropole ayant un quelconque rapport avec la Lumière à Gouffre Ciel…, marmonna Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

Bob déplia la carte qu'il transportait avec lui.

_ En suivant la route qui traverse Darona, on devrait pouvoir y arriver en deux ou trois jours, dit-il en pointant ledit chemin du doigt. Les habitants doivent être en mesure de nous éclairer sur cette nécropole, si on reste assez discret.

_ Je te rappelle qu'on a toujours des avis de recherches placardés sur tout le Cratère, rappela Théo.

_ Ils cherchent un groupe, dont un paladin de la Lumière, objecta Bob. On peut très bien établir un camp dans les monts rocheux à proximité de la ville pendant que l'un d'entre nous descend habillés en voyageur pour aller acheter de la nourriture et surtout avoir des informations.

_ Acheter de la nourriture avec quoi ? On a plus d'argent, laissa tomber Grunlek.

Cette vérité fut suivie d'un silence de méditation avant que Théo ne pointe le curé du doigt en lâchant :

_ On pourrait prendre une de ses bagues, ou autre chose qui puisse nous être utile et la vendre.

_ Je n'ai pas d'argent ! couina le curé. Je… je n'ai jamais eu que les ornements sacrés de la Lumière.

Il se tourna vers Théo, un air suppliant sur le visage.

_ Vous êtes un inquisiteur de la Lumière tout de même ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez-vous réellement laisser des joyaux sacrés de l'Eglise aux mains de… de paysans, d'hérétiques et de malfrats ?

L'argument fit mouche : le paladin leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, laissez, on ne va pas mourir si on jeûne pendant un jour ou deux, objecta-t-il. On est dans une forêt, c'est tout à fait possible de trouver de la nourriture sans passer par la ville.

_ Peut-être, mais il nous faut toujours y aller pour trouver des informations, fit remarquer Bob. Ceci dit, je peux toujours descendre et tenter de causer avec un villageois qui habiterait un peu hors de la ville et…

_ Hors de question que tu y ailles seul, coupa Théo.

_ Ça va, ce n'est pas dangereux…

_ Ça n'est pas dangereux pour toi, coupa Grunlek. Mais on ne peut pas risquer que tu perdes encore le contrôle de toi-même.

Bob remarqua que le nain et l'inquisiteur de la Lumière le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il n'était très sûr de ce qui s'était passé dans l'Eglise, mais il y avait autre chose.

_ Attendez deux minutes, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez plus confiance en moi quand même ?

_ Mais non, répondit Théo. On s'inquiète juste des conséquences de tes actions, surtout que nous ne sommes pas tous complètement rétablis.

Bob sondait littéralement le paladin et comprenait que lui et Grunlek se cachaient derrière des raisons. De toute évidence, il était devenu un potentiel ennemi à leurs yeux. Le pyromage jeta un coup d'œil à Shin pour avoir son avis, et vit que le demi-élémentaire évitait son regard : en même temps, après l'échange de leurs deux natures respectivement démoniaque et élémentaire, il ne pouvait pas trop compter sur l'archer.

_ Bien, décida-t-il, quelque peu vexé. Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre va en ville. Quelqu'un qui a l'air innocent, avec un autre pour le surveiller dans le cas où quelque chose se passe mal.

Il y eut un silence, avant

_ Ceci dit, je connais un moyen avec lequel on pourra tous y aller, lâcha Théo. On n'a qu'à l'utiliser comme alibi. C'est un curé de la Lumière, les gens le croiront.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, avant de suivre son regard… et fixer tous le curé qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

_ Nous partirons la nuit tombée dans ce cas, décida Bob. On attirera moins l'attention ainsi.

Et il se rassit, fixant d'un air maussade les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Il eut même l'impression d'y voir l'étincelle moqueuse de son démon intérieur qui lui avait définitivement retiré la confiance que ses amis avaient si longtemps placée en lui.

.

.

.

 ** _Ceci est la fin de la Saga de Shin !_** _Pfiou... eh bien, ça n'a pas fait du bien à tout le monde ça xD_

 _Merci à Mahyar car c'est carrément sa réponse que j'ai reprise pour le titre de ce chapitre. Merci de faire vivre Aventures, Merci à Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb (oui, je ne le dirai jamais assez je le sais.)_

 ** _PROCHAIN OPUS: GRUNLEK VON KRAYN_** _(hihi =^w^= hum... /SORS/ U.U)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ^^ Et je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre bientôt ^^_

 _A plus !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	9. Livre Bonus 2 Perso Mystère: Chapitre 8

.

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Un petit chapitre qui est vraiment en retard, je suis réellement désolée, et j'espère bien que vous me pardonnerez ^^ Tant de choses à écrire, et si peu de temps. J'ai également eu de l'inspiration pour un autre projet aussi._

 _Promo: J'ai vu ce_ _MAGNIFIQUE TRAILER d'AVENTURES_ _créé par un fan c'est magnifique, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est le moment_ ** _:_**

 **watch?v=9sUG8-ImT-c &feature=** ((((( ** _Faites une recherche google ^^_** _))))_

 _._

 _Ici donc, **UN NOUVEAU LIVRE BONUS ! =D** J'espère donc que, comme toujours, vous saurez retrouver l e petit caméo d'un nouvel invité =D _

_Oui, je sais je devais commencer le Livre Grunlek Von Krayn , mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ^w^_

 _Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre et de me lire ^^_

 _ **Mina Jenkins:** Oui, Shin is aliiiive... mais t'inquiète on va arranger ça :) Pour Grunlek hum... je suis désolée, il a pris très cher. Ouii j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir de jolis fanarts pour certaines scènes magnifiques, mais bon ^^ ma fanfiction n'est qu'une petite fanfiction ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre Bonus : ******

 **.**

Chapitre 8 : Un soutien moral, et un sentiment de déjà-vu

.

* * *

.

Personne ne put ignorer le silence qui commençait à s'installer dans la rue principale où les passants terminaient leurs journées. Les plus téméraires étaient des enfants qui jouaient, braillant et se pavanant avec leurs jouets en bois avant d'être attrapés par leurs mères et emmenés à l'intérieur des bâtisses.

Le soir tombait, et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les aventuriers d'arpenter la ville en empruntant les petites ruelles.

Ils n'avaient pas d'habits de voyage, mais, en empruntant les ruelles sombres, avaient eu la chance de ne croiser que de simples badauds trop occupés à cuver leur vin pour se soucier d'eux, même si certains les avaient observés avec une attention plutôt dérangeante.

Grunlek, Shin et Bob ne se sentaient pas à l'aise d'être ainsi obligés de s'infiltrer dans la ville. Le pyromage s'efforçait d'arracher minutieusement tous les avis de recherche qu'il voyait. Le groupe s'était séparé par la suite et réparti de chaque côté de la rue sur les conseils de Bob pour éviter que leur attroupement n'attire l'attention.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les nombreux regards qu'on leur jetait.

_ Je viens à penser que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, chuchota Shin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps que la garde s'aperçoive de la supercherie, nous serons déjà loin, le rassura vaguement Bob.

Le demi-élémentaire n'en était pas aussi sûr. Certes, Darona n'était pas une grande ville ou une forteresse comme la Capitale, et c'était ridiculement facile d'y entrer. Ceci dit, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient démasqués : le curé ne pourrait pas leur servir d'alibi pendant longtemps.

De loin, Théo leur fit un signe pour leur indiquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Grunlek et le curé se tenaient auprès de lui, et virent une très grande église avec un haut clocher et un toit fait de vieilles tuiles qui semblaient avoir été ravagées par le temps.

_ Une si grande Eglise pour un si petit village ? constata Bob en rejoignant Théo avec Shin alors que Grunlek ouvrait le loquet de sa main humaine.

_ L'église a été transformée en orphelinat, répondit Théo.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, de toute manière ? demanda Shin.

_ S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait où est Odas, ça ne peut qu'être Sœur Hidith, qui s'occupe des orphelins de la région.

Bob haussa un sourcil.

_ Ça dépend si elle est dans le coup ou non. Si l'archevêque a tenu à garder son voyage secret, ce serait juste signaler notre présence à des ennemis et des gardes qui sont possiblement à l'intérieur.

_ Après c'est un orphelinat, fit remarquer Grunlek. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des gardes à l'intérieur au milieu des enfants.

_ Eh ! interpella Théo, faisant sursauter le curé. Il y a des gardes dans l'orphelinat ?

_ Je… Non ! L'Eglise de la Lumière n'a pas à envoyer de gardes ici…

Théo le regarda longuement et en déduisit qu'il disait bien la vérité. Les aventuriers entrèrent ainsi dans la petite cour. Du fait de la nuit tombante, elle était déserte hormis quelques enfants qui semblaient être affairés à balayer, affichant des mines sombres.

_ Il serait prudent de ne pas entrer tous dans le bâtiment, suggéra Bob.

_ Oui, renchérit Shin. S'il y a un quelconque problème à l'extérieur, on pourra vous avertir.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer avec Théo, décida le pyromage. Il vaut mieux que je m'assure qu'il ne dise pas trop de bêtises.

Il ignora superbement le regard noir de son ami, et continua :

_ Grunlek, tu restes dehors aussi avec Shin du coup ?

_ Quel importance…, marmonna le nain, maussade, si bas que personne ne put l'entendre.

_ Bon, allons-y ! décida Théo en désignant le curé du menton, lui faisant signe d'avancer.

.

.

.

Shin et Grunlek s'approchèrent des enfants qui chuchotaient entre eux en les regardant du coin de l'œil. L'un d'eux, semblant plus téméraire que les autres, avança vers Grunlek, semblant surpris.

_ Tu es bien petit, constata-t-il simplement.

_ Parce que je suis un nain, répondit Grunlek.

Il regretta aussitôt le ton peut-être un peu froid qu'il avait employé, notamment lorsque le gamin baissa les yeux et vit son bras mécanique cassé. Le nain ne se sentait pas réellement au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, et l'approche ne s'était pas faite de la meilleure façon.

_ Et toi tu es bizarre, renchérit l'autre en regardant Shin.

Les deux aventuriers échangèrent un regard, mais préférèrent ne pas répondre plus.

_ Dites-moi les enfants, commença Shin, vous n'avez pas vu personne d'étrange récemment aux alentours ? Des personnes qui sont venus rendre visite au… directeur de l'orphelinat, à la Sœur ?

Grunlek fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement intelligent d'inquiéter des enfants en parlant de « personnes étranges ». Ceci dit, si quelqu'un était venu fréquemment rendre visite à la Sœur de La Lumière, les enfants l'auraient remarqué.

_ Personne ne nous rend visite à nous, répliqua un gamin amèrement. On est des orphelins. Personne ne fait attention à nous.

_ Oui, les seuls qui viennent, ce sont les fonctionnaires pour emmener les plus grands travailler dans les champs. Nous, on nous ignore.

Son ami hocha vigoureusement la tête, un air de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux. Shin et Grunlek retinrent un soupir : au moins, personne ne venait rendre visite à Sœur Hidith. Ils remarquèrent toutefois que les deux enfants jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents dans le bosquet dense et touffu qui délimitait la cour. Il n'y avait pas de forêt à Darona mais dans la nuit, cela pouvait presque y ressembler.

_ Pourquoi vous regardez là-bas ? demanda Shin, sans aucune subtilité.

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux.

_ C'est la méchante mère Mésina, répondit finalement le premier. Elle nous dit de ne jamais aller près du bosquet et des arbres, parce qu'il y a de vilains monstres qui vont nous manger.

Shin et Grunlek se regardèrent.

_ Un monstre ? Vous l'avez vu ?

_ Pas nous, mais le petit Timmy qui jouait l'a aperçue hier. C'était grand ! Comme un Monstre ! Avec des… Avec des grands yeux !

.

.

.

De leur côté, Théo et Bob étaient toujours accompagné du curé, et se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée. Une vieille femme âgée vint à leur rencontre.

_ On ne reçoit personne à cette heure, dit-elle d'un ton sec pour toute formule de bienvenue.

Bob n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

_ Oui, eh bien vous ferez une exception, répliqua Théo sur le même ton. On doit voir la Sœur, où est-elle ?

La vieille femme le regarda de haut en bas, ainsi que Bob, avant de devenir livide.

_ Vous… Vous ! Vous êtes l'homme de l'avis de recherche ! Co… Il faut alerter la garde !

_ Taisez-vous ! coupa Théo.

Il poussa sans ménagement le curé devant lui qui s'empressa de dire d'un ton précipité :

_ Ah…Ah non non, il n'y a aucune raison de vous affoler tout cela n'est qu'un horrible malentendu.

_ Qui êtes-vous pour en juger ?! s'écria la vieille femme dont le chignon gigotait comme de la gelée sur sa tête.

_ Nous venons de la Capitale, mentit Théo sans aucun scrupule, de la part de l'archevêque Odas. Nous venons parler à la Sœur qui est ici, alors allez la chercher.

_ Madame, dit Bob d'une voix grave, il s'agit d'une affaire grave, dont vous et Dame Hidith devez être informées. Le curé ici présent vient directement de la Capitale, et il en va de la sécurité de l'ensemble du clergé de la Lumière, ainsi que la vôtre… et celle de ces enfants.

La vieille gouvernante plissa les lèvres d'un air mauvais.

_ Si l'Eglise de la Lumière avait pris la peine de nous rendre visite plus souvent, vous auriez su pour Sœur Hidith, cracha-t-elle.

Théo et Bob échangèrent un regard. Encore un autre membre du clergé de la Lumière qui avait été écarté pour éviter que les pratiques de l'Eglise ne soient compromises ?

_ Comment ça ? s'enquit aussitôt Bob. Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte ? lâcha Théo.

Son manque de considération choqua la gouvernante Mésina, qui finit porter la main à son cœur.

_ Que… Quelle abomination ! Allez-vous vous taire ? Je vous signale que les enfants sont encore dans la salle d'études !

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant soudain se rappeler des deux enfants qu'elle avait punis à faire des corvées.

_ N'ayez crainte, s'empressa de préciser Bob, nos amis sont avec les deux jeunes enfants dehors. Ils ne risquent rien.

Il vit au regard de la Mère Mésina qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout, et qui finit par courir aussi vite que sa longue robe le lui permettait pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et débouler sur le perron.

_ Les enfants ! Vous rentrez maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

_ Vous allez nous dire où est Sœur Hiris à la fin ? tonna Théo qui, comme d'habitude, commençait à perdre patience de ce petit jeu.

_ Hidith, rectifia Bob dans un chuchotement blasé.

La gouvernante fit volte-face et lui lança un regard noir :

_ Sœur Hidith a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine à présent, lâcha-t-elle. Elle est partie méditer dans les montagnes et n'est jamais revenue.

.

.

.

Shin et Grunlek regardèrent machinalement les enfants s'en aller vers l'ancienne église, vers une vieille femme au regard sévère dont ils ignoraient si c'était la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Ceci dit, les dernières paroles des enfants leur avaient mis la puce à l'oreille.

_ Il y a donc bien quelque chose à proximité de l'orphelinat…, murmura Shin.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se fier à ce que racontent des enfants ? s'enquit Grunlek. L'orphelinat n'est pas éloigné de la ville, s'il y avait réellement un monstre, les gens en auraient entendu parler.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est peut-être pas un monstre…

Un craquement les fit sursauter. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire firent volte-face en même temps.

_ Tu ne crois pas que ce serait quelqu'un qui ferait une mauvaise blague aux enfants ?

Shin leva l'arc de la Lumière qu'il avait récemment acquis, et généra une flèche de glace.

_ Je n'ai pas réellement le temps d'y penser. Quoi qui nous surveille, il nous faut l'abattre.

Et il décocha sa flèche qui disparut à la vitesse de la Lumière.

.

.

.

Théo, Bob, le curé et Mère Mésina se retrouvèrent dans la salle dédiée aux assemblées du matin et à la prière, où se trouvait une petite fille qui priait devant un petit autel sur le côté cierge.

_ Tu n'es pas censée traîner, petite paresseuse ! se contenta de vociférer la gouvernante, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la fillette. Dépêche-toi et remets-toi au travail !

Alors que la gamine s'exécutait en sortant précipitamment, Bob prit la parole :

_ Madame, demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Mère Mésina, ayant cette fois un air réellement contrarié sur le visage. Sire Larasor a parlé d'une attaque des créatures vivants dans les monts.

_ Larasor ? répéta Bob.

Il avait déjà vu ce nom quelque part, il s'agissait du correspondant d'Oren, le prêtre de la Lumière assassiné, un savant mage géologue.

_ Est-ce que ce Larasor venait souvent ici ? s'enquit le pyromage.

A cette question, Mère Mésina fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un ignare, répliqua-t-elle. Maître Larasor est l'homme le plus respecté de la région ! Cet homme a beaucoup donné à l'Eglise de la Lumière, mais aussi à Darona. Comment aurions-nous pu survivre à la calamité des Dieux sans lui ?

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, et où est-ce qu'il est, ce mage ?

_ Comment le saurais-je ? Maître Larasor voyage beaucoup, pour ouvrir son esprit et toujours augmenter sa force spirituelle.

Pour Bob, Larasor n'était probablement pas étranger à tout ce qu'il se passait, surtout si c'était un géologue et que les séismes augmentaient de plus en plus en nombre et en intensité. Qu'il soit ennemi ou allié, il aurait forcément des informations.

_ Où exactement avez-vous perdu Sœur Hidith dans la Montagne ? demanda Bob. Qu'a dit Sire Larasor ?

Mère Mésina semblait réticente à répondre à cette question.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle mentait. Sans aucun scrupule. Bob soupira :

_ Ecoutez… Si l'Eglise de la Lumière a perdu un membre du clergé, il y a des chances pour qu'ils viennent demander des comptes.

_ Quels comptes ? riposta la gouvernante. Aucun membre de l'Inquisition n'est venu ici depuis des années. Nous avons été laissés à l'abandon.

_ Je suis un Inquisiteur, déclara Théo. Alors vous allez nous dire tout de suite où se trouve ce Anasor.

Il serra les poings en voyant le rictus de cette vieille femme aigrie.

_ Un Inquisiteur accusé de meurtre sur un prêtre de la Lumière. Vous êtes la honte de notre Eglise.

.

.

.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit du côté de Shin et Grunlek. C'était comme si le bruissement qu'ils avaient entendu quelques secondes plutôt n'était plus. Un silence assourdissant seulement, il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même celui d'une masse qui tombait.

_ Tu crois que j'ai touché quelque chose ? chuchota Shin.

_ Je ne sais pas…, répondit Grunlek d'une voix à peine perceptible. Je vais voir, reste ici au cas où il y a un problème à l'orphelinat.

_ Je pense que ta vision dans le noir sera plus utile que ma perception.

Shin généra préventivement une flèche de glace et hocha la tête, pendant que Grunlek s'enfonçait dans le bosquet.

C'était une tentative risquée, et Grunlek le savait bien mieux que Shin car, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit officiellement, tous s'en doutaient depuis leur fuite de la Capitale : le bras du nain était complètement détruit par la lave, et les mécanismes étaient désormais inutilisables. Même les paroles de Bob qui avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus rien susceptible de brûler, ni le gel préventif de Shin, ni même ses compétences d'ingénieur qui n'étaient plus à prouver n'avaient pu à en venir à bout.

Son bras était définitivement mort. Grunlek était devenu un simple nain inoffensif.

Serrant les dents à cette pensée, le nain faillit passer à côté d'un infime craquement devant lui. Par réflexe, il arma son bras mécanique avant de se souvenir que c'était inutile.

Le vent s'infiltra dans les feuillages, faisant bruisser les feuilles. Le nain fit encore deux pas en avant et le vit enfin.

C'était un loup.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Grunlek à voix basse.

L'animal n'était pas dangereux… surtout si on considérait la flèche de glace plantée dans sa patte. La vision de Grunlek ne lui permit pas de discerner grand-chose, ni la couleur de son pelage. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un loup sauvage.

Le nain s'approcha, provoquant le grognement de la bête farouche.

_ Hola, doucement, dit Grunlek, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Il se demanda s'il était prudent d'approcher une bête blessée, mais après, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans rien faire. Lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le loup montra les crocs.

_ Doucement, je vais t'enlever ça, marmonna le nain.

Le loup ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ressentait sa présence. Avec précaution, Grunlek posa la main sur la flèche, et la retira, provoquant un couinement de douleur de la part de l'animal. Le loup était encore jeune, et probablement pas habitué à avoir une telle blessure.

_ Tu ne risques pas d'aimer beaucoup Shin si tu nous recroises un jour, commenta le nain en jetant la flèche de glace sur le côté. Mais bon, ceci dit, ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive.

L'animal l'entendait, mais ne le voyait pas. Ceci dit, Grunlek le vit soudain humer l'air, avant de pencher le museau vers sa poche, où il savait qu'il gardait un vague morceau de viande de lapin. Soupirant, Grunlek le retira de sa poche et le tendit à l'animal.

_ Tiens, mange, si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il d'un air blasé, en jetant la viande près de l'animal qui suivit l'odeur et l'avala d'un coup. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir traîner près de l'orphelinat. Allez, déguerpis avant que toute ta meute ne rapplique.

Comme si l'animal le comprenait, le loup sembla grogner, alors que Grunlek s'éloignait.

C'était idiot de le penser mais cette brève rencontre lui avait remonté le moral. Il avait l'espoir qu'un jour viendrait où il serait bien plus fort et pourrait retrouver l'usage de son bras.

_ Alors ? demanda Shin en le voyant ressortir. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Grunlek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment précis, une drôle d'odeur de brûlé attira leur attention. Suivi de cris…

_ Au feu ! A l'aide !

Et comme pour accompagner ces paroles, les vitres de l'aile gauche explosèrent.

Grunlek et Shin se regardèrent, et comprirent la même chose en même temps.

_ BOB ! dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de courir vers les escaliers de pierres menant à l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

.

.

.

 _EH oui ! Le 100 de Shin et le 02 de Grunlek dans l'épisode 4 "Un nouveau compagnon" c'est bien pour ça !_

 _RIEN N'EST LAISSE AU HASARD !_

 ** _Sauras-tu retrouver qui se cache derrière de pitit caméo ? ^w^_**

 _Comme d'habitude, Envoie **Aventures au 6 13 13** avec ta réponse, et reçoit un chaton tout mouillé et des dés pipés à envoyer à Shin pour encore plus d'échecs critiques !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour un prochain chapitre :D_

 _A plus !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	10. Livre 3: Grunlek Von Krayn: Chapitre 9

.

 _Suite au crash du Live d'Aventures, je suis dans un état de colère en voyant que des ****** ont osé DDOS nos chers joueurs préférés. J'ai donc décidé de poster la suite de ma fanfiction Aventures; peut-être que ceux qui n'ont pas eu leur dose de drogue d'Aventure l'auront au moins ici ^^_

 _Je ne vais malheureusement pas répondre à vos commentaires ici, je rage vraiment, et ça ne serait pas productif._

 _Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture_

 ** _Démarrage du 3ème Opus: Grunlek Von Krayn_**

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 3 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

 **.**

Chapitre 9 : Un ennemi peut en cacher un autre

.

* * *

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

 _._

 __ Un Inquisiteur accusé de meurtre sur un prêtre de la Lumière. Vous êtes la honte de notre Eglise._

Théo serra les poings, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas en coller une à cette femme aigrie et têtue. Bob essaya de la raisonner :

_ Je comprends votre hésitation madame, mais le temps nous est compté, et nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de vous expliquer. Toutefois, vous comprendrez que nuire à votre intégrité et à celle des enfants qui habitent ici n'est pas notre but, bien au contraire. C'est dans le but de vous protéger que nous avons besoin de ces informations. Et si vous nous aidez, il se peut que nous trouvions également Sœur Hidith.

Mère Mésina grommela :

_ Je vous ai dit que je ne le savais pas ! Ne croyez-vous pas que nous l'aurions retrouvée si cela avait été le cas ? Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin dans les monts, et il serpente autour du Poignard de la Lune, c'est tout ce que je sais !

_ Où est le curé ? coupa tout à coup Théo.

Sa voix glaça le sang de Bob qui fit aussitôt volte-face. Au même moment, la porte claqua. Ce sale rat… il avait profité de l'inattention générale à son égard pour s'enfuir. Le pyromage et le paladin échangèrent un regard, avant de foncer hors de la pièce.

_ Arrêtez-vous ! hurla Théo, se fichant royalement de faire paniquer les enfants.

Fort heureusement, ils étaient deux hommes dans la force de l'âge et eurent tôt fait de rattraper un pauvre vieillard boitillant.

_ N'avancez plus ! s'écria le vieillard, en saisissant par le bras la petite fille qui avait été punie quelques minutes auparavant à nettoyer la salle de prière.

Cette dernière poussa un cri d'effroi sous la poigne du vieillard. Théo fit un pas en avant.

_ N'y pense même pas, lui répliqua sèchement Bob en haussant un sourcil avant de le devancer. Sire, continua-t-il d'une voix forte. Relâchez-la. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je vous conseillerai de lâcher cette enfant.

Le curé eut un sourire malsain et édenté.

_ Non… Non, souffla-t-il en tenant sous son coude la fille qui maintenant sanglotait. Je ne vous laisserai pas… Vous auriez dû mourir là-bas… avec Oren… Je ne vous laisserai pas vous mettre en travers de Monseigneur Odas…

Théo dégaina son épée, préventivement.

_ Laisse, Bob, écarte-toi, lâcha-t-il. Je peux m'en occuper.

_ Je ne crois pas que lui foncer dessus soit la meilleure des idées.

_ Ça va marcher cette fois, je te dis !

_ Non ! Tu me laisses faire, j'ai dit !

_ Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'emporta Théo.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus ! répliqua Bob sur le même ton.

Un mouvement attira leur attention, et ils virent quelque chose leur arriver droit dessus. Bob tenta de l'éviter, mais sans grand succès. Cependant, l'objet n'était pas une arme lancée contre lui, mais plus vers lui. Par réflexe, le pyromage se baissa pour l'éviter.

Hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Une minuscule gemme noire, presque comme une particule le percuta en plein sur le front, le faisant chanceler. Elle était si friable qu'elle se désintégra en poussière instantanément.

_ Bon, très bien, j'y vais, déclara Théo sans aucune cérémonie. Et si vous ne lâchez pas cette fillette immédiatement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau… ni de la sienne, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

Le curé lâcha la fillette si soudainement que ses pauvres jambes la firent tomber à terre. Théo ne comprit pas pourquoi il abandonnait si vite, et tournait les talons pour tenter vainement de s'enfuir à nouveau. Après tout, ils auraient tôt fait de le rattraper à nouveau. Quand soudain, un hoquet peu naturel se fit entendre près de lui. Bob était courbé, se tenant les côtes à deux mains, semblant suffoquer. Ses yeux étaient révulsés pendant que sa bouche grande ouverte semblait désespérément chercher de l'oxygène.

L'air de la pièce devint insupportablement chaud tout à coup.

_ Oh non…, murmura Théo.

L'inquisiteur ne pouvait que voir des filaments de poussière noire tourbillonner dans l'air, en suspension pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être subitement happée par la bouche grande ouverte de Bob.

_ C'est pas le moment, Bob, reprends-toi, bon sang !

Pour toute réponse, le corps du pyromage s'embrasa alors que ses pupilles perdait de leur nature humaine pour se réduire à deux fentes, et que l'Enfer se déversait sur Terre à nouveau. Théo se jeta sur le côté alors qu'une énorme boule de feu jaillissait et s'en allait droit sur la porte en haut des escaliers pour se fracasser contre celle-ci, et remonter le long des colonnes de bois.

Des cris affreux se firent entendre : Bob avait visé les dortoirs des enfants.

.

.

.

_ Il a encore perdu la tête, s'écria Shin en courant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit dans une Eglise de la Lumière ? répliqua Grunlek en le suivant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers de pierre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant apparaître le curé qui courait en tentant d'étouffer les flammes qui mangeaient un pan de sa robe. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shin et Grunlek pour comprendre qu'il fuyait.

Un dilemme s'opposait à eux : allait-il le laisser fuir, et l'intercepter ? Grunlek n'était toujours pas en état de bouger la moindre partie de son bras métallique, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de Théo, en supposant que Bob n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Mais il y avait un autre problème qui s'imposait maintenant.

_ Aidez-nous ! Aidez-nous !

Des enfants hurlaient à la fenêtre en agitant les bras. Le curé passa devant Grunlek et Shin, qui hésitaient toujours.

Le demi-élémentaire essaya de décocher une flèche dans la jambe du curé pour le stopper. Malheureusement, il rata son objectif.

_ Grunlek, tu crois que tu peux les rattraper d'en bas avec ton bras humain ? demanda Shin en faisant quelques pas en arrière, probablement pour utiliser sa nature élémentaire pour sauter.

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, dit le nain, tu pourrais générer un toboggan de glace pour permettre aux enfants de glisser jusqu'en bas. Ça nous permettra de gagner du temps et d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Théo et Bob seuls.

C'était ingénieux de sa part. Shin eut un dernier regard envers le curé, qui malheureusement, n'était pas la priorité absolue en ce moment.

_ C'est parti, murmura-t-il. Toi, va vérifier que Théo et Bob vont bien.

Il tendit les mains à ses pieds et inspira un grand coup. Un léger souffle glacé jaillit au travers du tissu de son masque qui alla rejoindre le sol où sa psyché commençait à cristalliser d'abord une large plaque de glace qui monta jusqu'à la fenêtre, formant une courbe gracieuse qui ne risquerait pas de faire descendre les enfants trop vite.

Les enfants avaient arrêtés de crier l'espace d'une minute pour contempler, fasciné, la magie qui avait opéré devant eux dans la nuit.

_ Vite ! leur cria Shin. Dépêchez-vous de descendre !

Il fit bien attention de les réceptionner à l'arrivée, pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne tombe de haut. Le feu se propageait et avec la chaleur ambiante, Shin avait peur que le feu de Bob ne menace d'anéantir sa magie… une fois de plus.

.

.

.

Même sans bras fonctionnels, Grunlek était toujours un véritable tank quand il s'agissait de débouler dans une pièce. La fumée ardente et toxique s'était répandue à une telle vitesse que c'était un avantage qu'il soit plus petit : en étant plus près du sol, il pouvait mieux respirer. Le nain s'empressa de regarder de tous les côtés. Les lourds rideaux étaient tombés, et avaient déjà condamné l'entrée de la salle à manger à sa droite, et le grand escalier menaçait d'être impraticable. Surtout avec les piliers porteurs faits de bois qui lâchaient d'horribles craquements.

Soudain, des bruits d'épée reconnaissables entre mille l'alerta : Grunlek n'hésita pas et monta les marches aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient. A mi-chemin, il faillit buter contre une vieille femme qui avait relevé sa robe pour mieux courir, son vieux visage ravagé par l'effroi, le chignon en désordre il la reconnut : c'était celle qui avait rappelé les deux enfants quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Grunlek. Où sont mes amis ?

La Mère Mésina semblait bien trop affolée pour concentrer sa réponse, se contentant de crier :

_ Hérétiques ! Démons ! Traîtres ! La honte de notre Eglise ! Que la Lumière nous pardonne ! Ils ont attaqué les enfants ! Ils ont attaqué les enfants et se battent dans le couloir !

_ Attaqué les enfants ? répéta Grunlek.

La vieille dame ne chercha même pas à le répondre, et préféra le pousser sans ménagement pour courir dehors en hurlant. Le nain ne chercha pas à la rattraper et se remit en équilibre pour foncer à nouveau. Il doutait que ses amis aient réellement attaqué des enfants, ceci dit...

Alors qu'il arrivait en haut des marches, il vit que le feu s'était rapidement propagé. Quel que soit le sort que Bob avait utilisé, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Grunlek dut reculer en voyant des tableaux tomber et obstruer son chemin.

_ Théo ! Bob ! cria-t-il d'une voix étouffé alors qu'il se couvrait la bouche de sa main humaine.

Et soudain, il les vit devant lui. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait : Théo avait enserré d'une seule main gantée de fer la tête de Bob qui lui proférait des blasphèmes en tout genre d'une voix qui n'était plus humaine, tandis que les yeux du paladin, quant à eux, étaient effervescents. En plissant les yeux, Grunlek vit quelque chose d'étrange : il y avait un véritable chaos qu'il y avait autour du paladin, mais un chaos qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'incendie, et semblait avoir été déclenché par ses deux amis.

Et Théo… Théo arborait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eue jusqu'alors : un sourire sardonique, un sourire effrayant… qui n'avait rien d'humain… un sourire similaire à celui qu'avait eu Bob à la Capitale, alors que ce dernier flanchait petit à petit dans un râle douloureux.

_ Théo ! hurla Grunlek à nouveau.

Il recula de deux pas pour prendre de l'élan, et sauta à travers les flammes pour rejoindre ses amis, éventuellement pour les séparer. Mais à sa grande surprise, Théo relâcha Bob qui s'effondra derechef sur le sol. Comme il était dans le même état que la dernière fois, Grunlek comprit :

_ Il a encore perdu le contrôle ? A ce rythme, il va tous nous tuer avant l'heure, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose…

_ Nous tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Théo d'une voix étrangement mystérieuse teintée d'une pointe d'amusement malsain. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi puissant…

Le nain jeta un coup d'œil médusé à Théo. Il semblait parfaitement calme, avec une étincelle sereine relativement angoissante dans le regard.

_ Théo ? Qu'est-ce que… ? commença le nain.

Mais le paladin le coupa en prenant d'une main le corps de Bob et en le balançant par-dessus son épaule.

_ Pas le temps de discuter, coupa-t-il. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Et sans même laisser le temps à Grunlek d'en placer une, il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Le nain sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il lui semblait voir une aura étrange autour de Théo alors qu'il traversait les flammes comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

.

.

Shin réceptionna le dernier enfant qui glissait du toboggan en pleurant, encore sous le choc de l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes.

Il avait vu la Mère Mésina sortir en trombe, en s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux et en criant. La gouvernante était maintenant au milieu des enfants, et les comptait fébrilement, se reprenait, recomptait encore, se trompait, criait pour inciter au calme, et finalement n'arrivait qu'à semer encore plus de panique.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre, et Shin vit Théo défoncer les portes de bois de l'entrée, portant une masse informe rouge qu'il reconnut comme étant Bob, et suivi par la petite silhouette de Grunlek. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se retourna vers la vieille femme :

_ Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il.

La vieille femme secoua la tête et couina d'une voix suraiguë et tremblante :

_ Mathilde… Mathilde était sous les décombres… C'est à cause de vous ! Assassins ! Traîtres !

A ses cris, plusieurs enfants commencèrent à fondre en larmes. Shin se retourna et vit le groupe les rejoindre. Théo jeta presque Bob à terre plus qu'il ne l'y déposa, pendant que son ami demi-élémentaire s'enquerrait :

_ Alors ? Il a encore… eu une crise ?  
_ Oui, il nous faut absolument partir, répondit Théo.

Il se détourna, et Shin cligna des yeux alors que le paladin beuglait :

_ Bon, maintenant, vous allez nous dire de… ce qu'on veut savoir !

La Mère Mésina pinça des lèvres, et finit par cracher :

_ Très bien ! Si ça peut vous faire disparaître comme elle et faire en sorte que nous ne vous voyons plus jamais dans les parages, je vais vous le dire ! Sœur Hidith a été perdue à proximité du deuxième plus haut sommet de Gouffre Ciel ! Près des Ruines de l'Ancienne Nécropole de la Terre !

Il était temps. Sans même un merci, Théo se retourna, ramassant Bob comme un vulgaire paquet de chiffon, et le balança sur son dos.

_ En route, lâcha-t-il. Partons d'ici, il y a des gens qui ne vont pas tarder à alerter la garde.

Les gens qui s'attroupaient à la barrière qui était à l'entrée de la cour ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils devaient les laisser passer. Autant ils avaient vu Shin secourir les enfants, autant les cris inaudibles entre Théo et la Mère Mésina ne les rassuraient pas.

Toutefois, l'une des femmes poussa un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant le paladin qui avait trahi sa propre Eglise. Elle le pointa du doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour crier….

_ Oh fermez-la ! coupa sèchement Théo, je suis innocent. Demandez à la Mère Anna.

Shin se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Grunlek :

_ Il vaudrait vraiment mieux qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite avant qu'ils ne vérifient auprès de la mégère pour s'apercevoir que ce n'est qu'un odieux mensonge.

Le nain acquiesça, et les aventuriers accélérèrent le pas le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, la brume de Shin les cachant partiellement du regard des autres.

.

.

.

C'était un soulagement de voir que Lumière et Brasier étaient toujours là, fidèles au poste.

_ Bon, en route pour la montagne, décida Théo en balançant Bob à l'arrière de son cheval.

_ Une chance que le curé ne nous ait pas volé un cheval, nota Grunlek.

_ Lumière ne se laisse monter par personne d'autre que moi, ou presque, lâcha le paladin, et les membres de notre clergé ne savent pas monter à cru. Allez, c'est parti.

Shin aida Grunlek à monter, alors que Théo tapota le flanc de Lumière du bout du pied pour le faire avancer. Le demi-élémentaire eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda longtemps le dos de Théo, avant de marmonner à Grunlek :

_ Grunlek… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…  
_ Comment ça ? A propos de Théo ?

Shin resta silencieux un moment, semblant presque écouter sa nature élémentaire alors que Brasier suivait docilement Lumière. Grunlek vit son ami pâlir.

_ Grunlek, chuchota-t-il, la magie…. l'atmosphère autour de Théo… C'est la même j'en suis sûr.

_ La même que quoi ?

Le demi-élémentaire se tourna vers lui.

_ La même que celle qu'avait Bob lorsque son démon m'a menacé à la Capitale.

Grunlek regarda Théo, et se dit que cela confirmait bien que ce qu'il avait vu dans l'orphelinat semblait bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord : il n'y avait finalement pas que Bob qui devait être surveillé de près.

.

.

.

 _Et voilà ! Maintenant, Théo est devenu aussi louche que Bob. Qui sera le prochain ?_

 _Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les paladins qui peuvent tuer des petites filles. Merci à Bob pour avoir suggéré l'idée de cramer un orphelinat à Darona (cf Episode 6 saison 2)_

 _Je suis vraiment triste du sort d'Aventures Live, c'est vraiment dégueulasse qu'on puisse faire ça :(_

 _Pardonnez mon manque d'enthousiasme sur le moment , mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	11. Livre 3: Grunlek Von Krayn: Chapitre 10

.

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Oui je sais ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai été relativement très très occupée, et ça m'a rendue triste de ne pas trouver le temps d'écrire :( J'espère que vous allez bien quand même et que vous n'avez pas perdu la foi._

 _Ce chapitre est mon préféré_ _^^ Plot Twist en vue_

 _ **Mina Jenkins:** Oui j'étais pas très joie quand j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mais pour celui la je le suis *w*_

 _ **NightmareDragon** : Oui, Bob et les orphelinats, Théo et les enfants et les vieilles, tout ça c'est une grande histoire d'amour_

 _Allez bonne lecture, ce chapitre est très consistant alors allez-y par étape._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.

 **Livre 3 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

Chapitre 10 : La troisième vague frappe toujours plus fort

.

.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant une journée entière dans un silence quasi-pesant. Théo pouvait sentir les regards que Shin et Grunlek sur sa nuque, mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça, il n'obtenait que de vagues réponses.

Grunlek avait raconté à mi-voix ce qu'il avait vu et l'étrange comportement de Théo, et tous deux étaient maintenant convaincus que l'instabilité de Bob et sa psyché maléfique s'était également emparée de l'inquisiteur. D'abord le pyromage en premier, et Théo en deuxième… ça s'annonçait mal.

Bob s'était réveillé au bout de plusieurs heures, se demandant encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé. La morosité du groupe n'avait pas aidé à rétablir la confiance mutuelle qui s'effaçait de jour en jour : Théo surveillait Bob du coin de l'œil, et Shin et Grunlek surveillaient leur ami paladin, se demandant inconsciemment qui serait le troisième à sombrer. Tout menaçait de voler en éclats.

La route sur laquelle il progressait était une pente sablonneuse, balayée par un vent désagréable, qui irritait leur gosier déjà tiraillé par la soif.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où se trouve exactement la Nécropole ? demanda finalement Bob en voyant qu'ils continuaient de monter en silence.

_ La dame a parlé du deuxième plus haut sommet de Gouffre Ciel, répliqua Théo.

_ Oui, mais il ne semble pas avoir de route praticable pour un endroit dit accessible, fit remarquer Grunlek.

Comme pour appuyer son argument, Lumière allait beaucoup plus lentement, dérangé par le sentier de plus en plus difficile à emprunter. Le paladin comprit qu'ils ne pourraient aller plus loin avec leurs montures : une fois de plus, il leur fallait les laisser, et continuer à pied. La falaise était trop étroite et escarpée, et ils devaient avancer l'un derrière l'autre. Mais plus ils montaient en altitude, plus c'était difficile pour les chevaux.

A pied, Théo ouvrait la marche avec Bob, alors que Shin et Grunlek regardaient derrière eux, semblant entendre des craquements de toute part.

_ Attends, dit soudain Bob.

Le paladin le regarda et s'arrêta, étant aussitôt imité par les autres.

_ Tu as entendu ? demanda le pyromage en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Entendu quoi ? s'enquit Théo.

_ On dirait un… une sorte de plainte.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Grunlek, qui fut le premier à se rapprocher.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide on dirait, répondit Bob. Une voix faible… un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait pas autant de perception que Shin ou Grunlek, aussi ne pouvait-il déterminer avec précision d'où venait la voix, ni si elle était humaine. Théo dégaina prudemment son épée, et s'avança en premier, avec Grunlek, alors que Bob les suivait, Shin, fermant la marche avec son arc de la Lumière.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs pas craquelaient des roches qui s'effritaient, ils finirent par tous en être sur : quelqu'un appelait à l'aide. Le soir tombait à nouveau, mais il faisait encore assez clair pour que tous puisse finalement voir la scène devant eux : enchaîné devant eux, il y avait un Nain, couché sur le flanc.

Grunlek fut le premier à réagir et se précipiter vers lui, suivi par ses amis. Le nain était en mauvais état, et parlait dans un langage qui n'était pas humain, et de surcroît difficile à comprendre : le pauvre devait délirer ici depuis des jours, et semblait même au bord de la mort.

_ Théo, il faut que tu le soignes ! lança aussitôt Grunlek.

Le paladin apposa sa main pour le soigner, mais le Nain poussa un râle que le vent porta dans les montagnes. Bob poussa un juron sonore.

_ Il va mourir s'il continue comme ça ! s'écria-t-il.

Grunlek remarqua que vu l'intérieur de la bouche affreusement noire et sèche de son semblable, il devait surtout mourir de soif, et être trop faible pour crier. Aussitôt, il attrapa la zahato qu'il portait toujours avec lui pour précautionneusement verser le contenu dans la bouche du nain malade.

_ Attention, l'avertit Bob, verse par petites doses, sinon il va souffrir.

Grunlek appliqua son conseil et versa lentement de petites gorgées d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes où le nain semblait boire sans même s'en rendre compte, tant ses yeux étaient révulsés, il sombra finalement dans l'inconscience.

_ Bon sang, mais c'est qui lui ? bougonna Théo.

Shin s'agenouilla auprès du nain et s'aperçut qu'il était solidement attaché avec des cordes et des chaînes. Il s'empressa alors de le libérer.

.

.

.

Ils emmenèrent le nain inconscient avec eux, et continuèrent leur route. Faute d'avoir trouvé s'il y avait un lieu quelconque d'où aurait pu venir ce nouveau compagnon, les aventuriers avaient conclu que le pauvre nain avait dû être traîné dans cet endroit. Ce qui les rassurait sur le fait qu'ils étaient proches du but.

Mais à la nuit tombée, alors qu'ils avaient bien avancé, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

_ C'est étrange, les Ruines de l'Ancienne Nécropole de la Terre aurait dû se trouver là, non ?

_ La vieille nous aurait menti ? cracha Théo en plissant les yeux sous la colère.

_ En même temps, on a cramé son orphelinat, rappela Grunlek.

_ Peut-être, mais elle voulait qu'on parte aussi, tempéra Bob.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire un camp, profitant que le flanc de la falaise fasse écran contre le vent froid mordant. Dînant du maigre reste de lapin, la conversation ne fut guère intéressante, de par cette atmosphère pesante qui se faisait sentir encore plus avec le nain malade.

Shin prit le premier quart de tour, malgré les protestations de Bob. Bien que ce fut décidé que ce serait Théo qui se réveillerait après, le demi-élémentaire décida d'alterner avec Grunlek, la seule personne en qui il avait encore plus ou moins confiance dans le groupe.

Il n'y eut aucun événement notable durant le premier quart de nuit, à son plus grand soulagement, mais Shin sentait que sa sensibilité élémentaire était plus accrue : quelque chose se passait dans cette montagne, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

.

.

.

_ Grunlek, réveille-toi, fit le demi-élémentaire en secouant mollement son ami.

Le nain prit le second quart de tour alors que Shin s'allongeait, et décida d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de son semblable. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, mais son torse se soulevant à un rythme régulier et calme était bon signe. Il était sûrement endormi, un sommeil paisible pour une fois au lieu des délires auxquels tous avaient été témoins lorsqu'ils tentaient de l'hydrater.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et semblaient être ceux d'un nain venant des monts, mais Grunlek doutait qu'il vint réellement de Gouffre Ciel.

Et pour une autre raison, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

La nuit passa tranquillement jusqu'à cette supplication quasi-inaudible qui n'échappa aux sens aiguisés de Grunlek : le nain s'était réveillé, et demandait de l'eau à nouveau.

Il avait parlé dans sa langue, et Grunlek attrapa mollement sa gourde faite de peau pour s'approcher du malade. Lentement, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il fit lentement boire son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Ses yeux vitreux se posèrent sur Grunlek qui ne le regardait pas, occupé à reboucher sa gourde.

Soudain, le nain lui saisit le bras, écarquillant les yeux.

_ Argh…, dit-il dans un long râle secoué par des hoquets qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Il pointait un doigt tremblant vers son salvateur et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit aussitôt Grunlek en langage nain, se voulant apaisant. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

_ _Uz…bad… Uzbad…,_ balbutia le malade, pointant son doigt vers le Golem.

A ses mots, l'interpellé se figea, et sous le choc, lâcha le nain et recula précipitamment, le fixant de ses yeux exorbités. C'était la première fois depuis bien des années qu'on l'appelait comme ça. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il sentait au fond de lui ce vent froid du passé qui le rattrapait.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait dit ces mots, le nain se mit à cracher du sang noir. Une odeur âcre de fer se répandit dans les airs, donnant tous les signes qu'il avait été empoisonné, et que, pour une raison qui échappait encore à Grunlek, le poison agissait maintenant.

Ce dernier était de toute manière trop choqué pour bouger un seul muscle, malgré ses efforts pour se reprendre. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens, et ne put que regarder son semblable convulser un bref instant avant de retomber, inerte. Il était mort.

Aucun cri ne vint troubler le silence nocturne. Les souvenirs affluaient dans l'esprit de Grunlek qui, mû par un instinct presque automatique, saisit le bras du cadavre pour en arracher le brassard de cuir, ses doigts tremblant presque sous l'émotion.

Dessous, la chaire était noirâtre, et infectée : on avait marqué l'homme au fer rouge, comme du vulgaire bétail. Un sceau recouvrait un tatouage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Trop occupé à déchiffrer le sceau, Grunlek ne vit que trop tard l'ombre qui se dessinait derrière lui.

.

.

.

Shin ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ses sens lui indiquaient d'un danger. Parfaitement réveillé, le demi-élémentaire se redressa brusquement, et posa par réflexe la main sur son arc de la Lumière.

Tout était pourtant calme sur le camp. Bob dormait d'un sommeil agité, ce qui était courant depuis que sa nature demi-diable s'excitait de plus en plus, tout comme Théo dont la profonde méditation pesante n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait pris le premier tour de garde.

Mais il n'y avait plus de traces de Grunlek.

Shin se leva et fit le tour du camp dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir : aucun signe de vie. Pire encore, il vit que le nain qu'ils avaient trouvé était mort.

_ C'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il fallait réveiller Bob. C'était le seul qui dans l'immédiat pourrait avoir une idée sur ce qui se passerait. Surtout qu'il devait partir à la recherche de Grunlek, et que quelqu'un devait garder le camp.

_ Bob… Bob, réveille-toi. Vite !

Shin serra les dents en voyant les yeux du pyromage s'ouvrir brusquement : il ne put ignorer la brève seconde pendant laquelle les iris rouges démoniaques de Bob l'avait fixé, alors que ses pupilles étaient réduites à deux fentes, comme celle d'un chat. Pendant une seconde seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent humains.

_ Que…Quoi ? 'S qui se passe ? bredouilla Bob en se redressant péniblement. C'est mon tour ?

_ On a un problème, Bob, dit Shin. Grunlek a disparu, le nain est mort, et il y a du sang noir bizarre qui…

_ Quoi ? Grunlek est mort ? s'enquit Bob d'une voix pâteuse encore à moitié-endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le nain ?

_ Pas Grunlek, l'autre nain, s'entêta Shin. Il faut que tu l'examines.

Bougonnant, Bob prit mollement son bâton puis suivit Shin. La vision du cadavre du nain qu'ils avaient tenté de soigner acheva de le réveiller complètement et il s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant garde à ne rien toucher. Cette odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air lui faisait tourner la tête alors que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Avait-il déjà vu ce phénomène auparavant… ?

_ Du Lotus noir, extrêmement toxique. Ne touche pas au sang, avertit Bob.

_ Mais comment du poison a-t-il pu se retrouver dans son corps ? demanda Shin.

_ Il y a une technique qui consiste à enrober le poison d'une capsule hermétique, soupira le pyromage. Le sujet vit jusqu'au moment où sous une pression quelconque la capsule explose. Je pense qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui donner d'eau.

_ Et… Grunlek ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais ça sent pas bon, dit Bob.

Il remarqua le brassard de cuir jeté à quelques pas du cadavre, et fit le lien en saisissant le poignet nu du nain mort.

_ Apparemment, c'était un prisonnier qui a été marqué au fer rouge, continua-t-il. Il faut continuer la route, tout ça semble bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Réveillons Théo, et partons tous à la recherche de Grunlek.

Shin acquiesça et se dirigea vers Théo alors que Bob rassemblait les affaires du camp. Le paladin fut sur pied en un clin d'œil, grognon, mais prêt à reprendre la route.

.

.

.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver sur une espèce de grande cour creusée dans la falaise.

_ Je crois qu'on y est, dit Bob. Les Ruines de l'Ancienne Nécropole de la Terre.

Shin et Théo levèrent la tête pour noter que les colonnes avaient été sculptées à même la pierre de la falaise. La moitié du bâtiment principal était détruite, et les éboulements rocheux rendaient son accès impossible.

_ Comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer là-dedans ? demanda Bob.

_ Je peux peut être utiliser mon saut élémentaire pour sauter sur le monticule de roches.

_ Sinon, il y a une entrée là-bas, on dirait, nota Théo.

Des trois, il était le seul qui avait remarqué cette entrée et s'y rendit le premier. Les nombreuses traces de pas dans la poussière témoignaient de fréquents allers-retours.

_ Tu crois que Grunlek est rentré là-dedans ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, décida Théo.

Et, sans attendre les autres, il s'engouffra en premier dans le passage, éclairant les lieux de sa lumière. Shin et Bob remarquèrent avec un rictus que cette lumière n'était plus la même : elle était beaucoup plus blafarde, et pour une raison étrange, angoissante. A moins que ce ne soit ces escaliers où ils avaient l'impression que chacun de leur pas résonnaient dans un écho menaçant de trahir leur arrivée.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une salle déserte à moitié détruite. C'était une immense salle rectangulaire, avec à droite un large escalier de marches basses qui montait vers un imposant trône de pierres. Cependant, toute la partie de gauche était impraticable à cause d'un éboulement.

Quant à ce qui attendait les aventuriers, quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, au fond de la salle, c'était un gouffre immense, résultat du sol qui s'était effondré sur lui-même, et qui appelait à explorer les profondeurs de la Nécropole.

L'endroit semblait abandonné, pourtant, les traces de pas et l'absence relative de poussière montraient que l'on venait fréquemment ici. Bob, Shin et Théo notèrent néanmoins que l'ambiance leur était familière.

_ Vous avez remarqué cette chaleur ? s'enquit Bob.

_ Ouais, renchérit Shin, on dirait la même que dans les catacombes de l'Eglise de la Lumière.

Théo eut un rictus.

_ Est-ce qu'ils tentent de déclencher une espèce d'éruption dans la montagne ? Comme celle de la Capitale ?

Les deux autres méditèrent cette réponse, qui semblait relativement possible. Ceci dit, des éléments du puzzle leur manquaient encore. Des bruits se firent soudain entendre devant eux.

_ Vous voilà donc, chers aventuriers.

C'était une voix d'homme. Ce dernier se montra, un homme qui étrangement, semblait d'une apparence jeune, mais dont l'air grave et les traits tirés le vieillissait considérablement. Il avait un visage fin, comme Bob, et de longs cheveux clairs ondulés qui cascadait en boucle sur sa robe de mage couleur beige.

Théo braqua son épée par réflexe, et l'individu devant lui leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

_ Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? s'enquit le paladin.

L'homme écarta les bras, regardant autour de lui.

_ Mon nom est Larasor Kriffs. Et c'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici, dans notre noble lieu de recueil. Paladin de la Lumière, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge, et Archer du clan Kory. Nous vous attendions.

Il avait dit cela en regardant chacun des nouveaux arrivants chacun son tour. Shin et Bob se sentirent particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais ça n'empêcha pas le demi-diable de déclarer d'un ton tranchant :

_ Nous avons entendu parler de vous, noble mage, et de vos dons pour la science de la terre. Néanmoins, j'ai deux questions : Premièrement, comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? Et deuxième chose : que voulez-vous dire par « nous » ?

Le mage eut un sourire poli et s'avança lentement vers eux. Théo et Bob étaient concentrés sur cet individu qui, ils le savaient, n'était pas innocent à propos de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Cratère. Shin, qui était le plus en retrait, fut donc le seul à remarquer des ombres furtives dans les étages de la salle. Il resserra la main sur son arc pour se tenir prêt. Comme il était encore possible que Bob négocie une entente pacifique avec le mage.

_ Eh bien, voyez-vous, aujourd'hui est un jour béni pour nous tous, déclara Larasor d'une voix forte qui laissait présager qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Nous avons retrouvé notre guide.

Soudain, comme sortis de nulle part, une horde de Nains se montra, cachés dans les coins d'ombre ou les énormes colonnes. Des cliquetis montrèrent que certains en haut avaient chargé des arbalètes. Quand Bob les regarda, il put remarquer avec surprise qu'aucun de ces nains n'étaient des guerriers, de par leurs tenues sommaires, voire même des guenilles pour certains.

_ Noble mage, s'empressa de dire le demi-diable avant que Théo n'intervienne. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous faire du mal, ni à vous, ni à votre armée.

_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que dit notre guide.

Et Larasor s'écarta pour révéler la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui : Grunlek. Sous la stupeur, Théo baissa son épée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il.

_ Grunlek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? renchérit Bob. S'il faut négocier avec eux, fais-le pour nous !

Un des nains qui était posté près de Larasor hurla quelque chose avant de braquer son arbalète vers le trio. Mais Grunlek leva son bras de chair pour l'en dissuader. Jamais on ne lui avait vu un air aussi condescendant sur le visage.

Le nain à l'arbalète finit par s'incliner devant Grunlek en murmurant frénétiquement.

_ Théo… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a dit ce nain ? murmura Shin, sachant que des trois, seul le paladin parlait le langage nain.

Ce dernier avait la mâchoire crispé, et ne détachait pas son regard de Grunlek.

_ « _Comment oses-tu parler à notre seigneur de cette façon, pitoyable humain_ ? », traduisit-il.

_ Mais formidable ! s'extasia Bob en faisant un pas en avant. Grunlek, s'ils te respectent, tu vas pouvoir négocier…

Mais son mouvement entraîna tout de suite une salve de flèches qui s'abattit à ses pieds, le stoppant net. Larasor se tourna vers Grunlek, et demanda avec un sourire mauvais :

_ Que fait-on d'eux, Monseigneur ? Nous sommes tous sous vos ordres.

Théo, Shin et Bob regardèrent leur ami qui ferma brièvement les yeux avant de déclarer quelque chose en langage nain.

Le pyromage et le demi-élémentaire n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre la traduction de Théo pour comprendre alors qu'une armée de Nains s'avançaient vers eux.

_ « _Jetez-les dans les cachots. Affamez-les. Qu'ils ne me dérangent plus_. »

Larasor leva les bras, et soudain, le sol sous les pieds des aventuriers se mit à mouvoir et à tourbillonner, les entraînant dans les profondeurs des ruines. Et sourd aux cris de Bob, Théo ne pouvait entendre quant à lui les dernières paroles qu'Oren avait prononcées avant sa mort:

 _"Théo de Silverberg… prends garde… ton ami… ton ami… te trahira… fuis…"_

Comme une vague qu'ils se prenaient de plein fouet, Grunlek, le membre le plus loyal de leur équipe, les avait trahis.

.

 _._

 _._

 _MWAHAHAHAHAHA Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais HEUREUSE que Grunlek trahisse Shin dans le Dernier Live parce que ça faisait très IC avec ce que j'avais déjà prévu dans ma fic, ce qui me rassure sur le fait que je ne m'égare pas._

 _Et oui les gens,_

 _Pour info, le langage nain est tiré du lexique de Tolkien: **Uzbad** signifie " Seigneur"_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour ce chapitre_

 _._

 _._


	12. Livre 3: Grunlek Von Krayn: Chapitre 11

.

 _Coucou les gens !_

 _Oui, je sais, ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, j'avoue que le manque de temps et d'envie avait repris le dessus, même si l'inspiration est toujours bel et bien présente. Etant donné que la saison 2 d'Aventures est déjà terminée, il est vrai que cette fanfic n'est plus trop d'actualité, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ^^_

 _On s'était arrêtés à l'ignoble trahison de Grunlek si vous vous en rappelez (mettez la musique du Roi Lion 2 pour l'ambiance)_

 _Allez, Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

 **Livre 3 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

Chapitre 11 : _Uzbad Khudz_

.

* * *

.

Le cachot sentait le refermé, alors que les barreaux étaient brûlants. Désorientés, Shin et Bob se protégèrent machinalement les yeux alors que Théo faisait briller son armure par réflexe.

Le paladin poussa un juron et se saisit de son épée pour l'abattre sur le loquet afin de les libérer.

Mais les cachots construits dans les forges naines ne faillirent pas à leur réputation : l'épée ne fit rien d'autre qu'un boucan assourdissant, vibrant horriblement à chaque coup.

_ Théo, arrête, arrête, marmonna Bob en se massant les tempes, les sourcils froncés, on a besoin de réfléchir.

_ Je pense qu'il nous faut déjà parler de ce qu'on vient de voir, renchérit Shin dans le désir de tempérer la situation. Je ne crois pas que Grunlek soit réellement maître de lui-même. Je veux dire il parle en langage nain…

Bob fut relativement pensif, avant de répondre :

_ Non, crois-moi, répondit-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de dire cela. Je le saurais si Grunlek était ensorcelé ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il a parlé en nain, c'est probablement parce qu'aucun des nains ne comprend le langage humain. Ceci dit, j'ai effectivement senti de la magie dans l'air.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Théo en donnant un gros coup de pied dans un tas de gravats.

_ Bah déjà on pourrait se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, suggéra Shin. Est-ce que c'est le pouvoir qui l'a corrompu ou…

_ Vous n'y êtes pas du tout...

Ce n'était ni Bob, ni Théo qui avait parlé, mais une autre voix, plus grave. Aussitôt, Théo se mit à briller, alors que Shin, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le sol se releva brusquement. Son arc de la Lumière étant proche du paladin, le bois blanc étincela dans l'obscurité.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bob d'une voix caverneuse, allumant le bout de son bâton.

La cellule était carrée et large, et ils virent dans le coin gauche une masse informe recroquevillée bouger.

_ Vous êtes bien imprudents de venir dans ces terres.

Il se redressa péniblement, révélant un homme grand et imposant, qui semblait légèrement plus âgé que Bob. Il était vêtu d'une cape noire qu'il avait enroulée autour de lui, aussi noire que ses cheveux courts en épi, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front. Malgré son apparent jeune âge, son menton carré et la dureté de son regard lui donnait un air très mature, l'air propre aux gens qui ont vécu des expériences traumatisantes dans leur vie. Mais surtout, il n'avait plus d'œil droit, un étrange parallélisme avec Grunlek.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? demanda Shin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? renchérit Théo.

L'homme soupira.

_ Vous avez emmené notre roi dans ces terres maudites.

Bob se redressa.

_ « Notre roi » ? Vous connaissez Grunlek ? fit le pyromage brusquement.

Le prisonnier ferma brièvement son seul œil valide, le front plissé comme s'il se rappelait d'anciens souvenirs profondément enfouis.

_ C'est mon frère, lâcha-t-il.

Il vit les regards perplexes de Bob, Théo, et Shin qui le regardaient de haut en bas, se demandant comment cet humain pouvait être d'une quelconque façon lié biologiquement à Grunlek, et s'empressa de préciser :

_ Mon frère d'armes. Nous avons autrefois combattu ensemble. Les nains m'ont accepté parmi eux, me comptant comme l'un de leurs plus fidèles allié et ami. Mais, après des années d'errance, lorsque je suis revenu dans les Monts, quelques mois auparavant, tout avait changé. Les nains semblaient… perdus.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Perdu ? demanda Shin

Bob allait rajouter quelque chose, quand son regard fut attiré par le mur de la cellule. Quelque chose y brillait. Il y approcha avec son bâton, et remarqua que la pierre noire du mur était fissurée, laissant apparaitre l'intérieur : d'étranges veinules argentées. Pas besoin d'être un véritable érudit pour comprendre.

_ Sans véritable souverain légitime, les nains ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner. Et c'est là que le mage Larasor est intervenu, continua l'homme en noir. Il leur a promis la richesse que leur seigneur n'avait pas su leur donner.

_ Des gemmes de pouvoir, lâcha Bob.

Dans la semi-pénombre, ils le virent fermer brièvement son œil, comme pour acquiescer.

_ Il a réveillé l'avarice des nains. Vous, continua-t-il en fixant le pyromage. Vous avez bien senti cette force dans la salle du trône. Les nains sont en train de creuser l'intérieur du gouffre, à la recherche de gemmes, croyant qu'ils sont plus riches encore qu'avant.

Théo fronçait les sourcils pour accentuer sa réflexion, et finit par demander :

_ Attendez, vous voulez dire que les nains font ça de leur plein gré ?

_ Non, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Bob à la place de l'homme en noir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient réellement conscients de ce qu'ils font, ils sont sous la direction du mage, peut-être qu'il les a ensorcelés, ou donné de fausses promesses, fait un lavage de cerveau, je ne sais pas… n'importe quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que Grunlek vient faire là-dedans ? Et vous-mêms ?

L'homme borgne prit une grande inspiration.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

Grunlek se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à prendre un coup. Il n'avait pas ressenti la présence derrière lui, ce qui laisserait à l'ennemi l'opportunité de donner le premier assaut.

Mais la personne, ou plutôt, les personnes derrière lui, n'avaient pas l'intention de l'attaquer : c'était deux nains, vêtus de guenilles. L'un d'eux, mit son index sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence, pendant que l'autre lui demandait de les suivre. Le fait qu'ils soient deux personnes de sa race incita Grunlek à obtempérer : après tout, si le nain mort l'avait reconnu comme étant un seigneur, peut-être que ces nains lui témoigneraient le même profond respect.

Le nain se leva donc et suivit les nains qui retournèrent sur leurs pas, et marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent certains que personne dans le camp des aventuriers ne les verraient où les entendraient. Finalement, l'un d'eux tomba à genoux, devant Grunlek, pleurant presque :

_ Seigneur Nain, je le savais… je le savais, sanglota-t-il en langage nain. Il s'acharnait à dire non, mais… mais moi je n'ai jamais perdu la foi. Jamais…

_ Nous ne croyions plus à votre retour, Mon Seigneur.

L'aventurier se sentait plutôt gêné d'être appelé de la sorte.

_ Mon dieu, mais… mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ? demanda le nain qui était à genou en tendant une main tremblante vers le bras mécanique de Grunlek, sans oser le toucher.

Mais l'interpellé préféra aller directement à la source du problème :

_ Moi et mes amis avons récupéré l'un des nôtres, dit-il, soucieux de paraître de leur côté, tout laisse à penser qu'il y a plus qu'une simple Nécropole abandonnée ici. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les deux autres nains se regardèrent, inquiets, puis l'un d'eux murmura finalement :

_ Nous… nous avons toujours eu foi en vous, et en vous seul, Mon Seigneur. Nous en avons prêté serment le jour où vous avez vu le jour, pour protéger votre vie, au péril de la nôtre. Nous devons partir d'ici.

Grunlek se doutait bien que les nains cherchaient à fuir quelque chose, mais n'était pas disposé à en faire de même.

_ Répondez-moi, ordonna-t-il, avec toute cette noble condescendance qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser. Que se passe-t-il ?

Fort heureusement, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'interface sociale du groupe, cela marcha, notamment parce qu'il était déjà dans l'estime de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Je pense que… que nous devrions y aller pendant que nous vous racontons toute l'histoire.

L'alternative ne plut pas à Grunlek qui se tourna vers ses amis, toujours endormis dans le camp.

_ Vos amis n'ont rien à craindre pour le moment, dit l'un.

Mais malgré tout, on pouvait supposer qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux humains. Grunlek céda contre toute attente et se mit à marcher avec eux.

_ Nous avons pu trouver une alternative pour fuir… après des semaines et des semaines, expliqua l'un. Ce qu'il se passe dans ses montagnes… est horrible. Il a sali la race des nains en nous y impliquant.

_ Vous dites « il », de qui parlez-vous ?

L'un des nains secoua la tête.

_ Un mage… Un mage. Il avait… toutes ces pierres… elles brillaient tellement. Ils disaient que nous pourrions en avoir plus, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans les monts depuis que le soulèvement contre les souverains. Et à ce moment…les pierres… elles étaient si brillantes…

Son regard devint presque vitreux, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à expliquer. Grunlek sembla comprendre que le mage en question était probablement le Larasor qu'ils cherchaient, et qu'il avait joué sur l'avidité d'un peuple nain désœuvré.

_ Ce que vous me dites confirme nos soupçons, dit lentement le seigneur nain. Je pense qu'il me faut avertir mes amis pour…

Grunlek ne put terminer sa phrase, ses sens aiguisés lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'autres silhouettes aussi courtes que la sienne émergèrent dans l'ombre, certaines, comme lui, ayant certaines parties de leurs corps faites en acier : des nains.

Les compagnons devinrent livides.

_ Ils nous ont poursuivis, balbutia le nain, se tournant vers Grunlek. Nous avons désobéi, nous serons châtiés. Si nous ramenons des étrangers, ils mourront, et d'autres paieront le châtiment.

Grunlek se voulut apaisant, et décida de jouer à nouveau la carte de la royauté.

_ Amenez-moi à eux, décida-t-il. Nous déciderons quoi faire sur place.

Ils se remirent en route, et Grunlek jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, espérant que ses compagnons ne seraient pas longs à le suivre.

.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Les déserteurs ont été mis aux fers, continuait l'humain borgne, et le Seigneur Grunlek a dû prendre sa place comme un Roi de Façade pour éviter que le plus possible des siens restent en vie.

_ Ça ne justifie rien, répliqua Théo d'un ton rageur. Il avait juste à venir nous chercher.

_ Non, pas forcément, tempéra Bob, il a sûrement pensé que ce serait mieux d'apaiser une horde de nains zombies complètement obnubilé par l'argent que de faire les siens s'entretuer comme solution dans l'immédiat ça me paraît tout à fait… plausible. Cependant j'ai une question, monseigneur si vous me le permettez : que faites-vous ici ?

_ J'ai voulu orchestrer une rébellion lorsque j'ai entendu parler de la mise en esclavage du peuple qui m'a maintes fois sauvé la vie. Hélas, ça n'a pas marché. Si le Seigneur Grunlek n'avait pas ordonné mon emprisonnement, je serai probablement mort. Mais je suis certain que son retour permettra de briser l'illusion.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une source de magie extérieure à Larasor ?

L'homme en noir acquiesça :

_ Une magie à tenir sur autant d'êtres est trop pour un seul corps, et Larasor ne pourrait pas le supporter. La source de la magie est stockée dans une relique spécialement conçue pour l'occasion. Et la seule façon de rompre le sort est de la détruire. Mais Larasor la garde soigneusement.

_ Donc, si on arrive à détruire, on arrivera à libérer tous les nains ? demanda Théo.

_ Et comment on pourrait sortir d'ici ? s'enquit Shin, qui avait du mal à comprendre.

_ J'ai une idée qui pourrait marcher, je pense, répondit Bob en leur montrant la pierre de la cellule, dont certaines brillaient, laissant deviner des particules de gemmes.

_ C'est risqué, reprit Shin en le toisant d'un air peu convaincu. Si tu te transforme en démon ici, on va tous y passer…

_ De toute façon, coupa Théo comme pour régler la question, si jamais il se transforme, _je le tue_.

L'archer n'avait pas non plus une grande confiance en la capacité de Théo à contrôler cette aura maléfique qui le suivait depuis Darona. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Les gemmes de pouvoir vous permettront de briser les barreaux de la cellule, dit l'homme.

Shin haussa un sourcil.

_ Attendez, si vous aviez des gemmes de pouvoir à disposition, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas servi pour vous échapper justement ?

L'homme ferma brièvement les yeux, et entrouvrit les pans de sa cape : les trois aventuriers purent voir, à la lumière qui émanait de Théo, de l'arc de Shin et du bâton de Bob, la même chose.

Le bras de l'humain était, jusqu'au-dessus du coude, manquant. Il n'y avait qu'un pauvre reste d'un cercle de fer…témoignant qu'il y avait eu là, un bras mécanique qui avait été arraché.

_ Seul un être suffisamment fort aura le pouvoir de libérer le peuple nain du sort qu'il subit, dit ce mercenaire borgne vêtu de noir. Sans mon armure et ma force mentale, sans mon épée, je ne peux le faire. Seul mon frère d'armes en est capable. C'est son devoir, en tant que roi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé et lui ai légué mon bras.

.

.

.

Assis sur un trône d'or massif irradiant la salle, Grunlek était pensif, alors qu'un nain fixait son bras. Il aurait lui-même pu ajuster ce nouveau bras selon sa taille et sa proportion, mais il semblerait que personne ne veuille lui laisser faire quoi que ce soit, même pas soulever un seul outil.

Quelque chose se tramait, ses sens le lui confirmaient. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait affronter seul. Certes, même s'il avait évité à ses compagnons d'être tués sur le moment en leur donnant une chance de s'échapper, il se demandait s'il n'était pas juste en train de retarder l'inévitable… seul, ici, il étouffait.

Une force invisible semblait vouloir s'emparer de lui.

_ C'est fait, Maître, finit par dire l'un.

Grunlek le regarda dans les yeux. Son serviteur avait une expression complètement vide. Le seigneur nain serra les dents, et le congédia :

_ Très bien. Va-t'en maintenant.

Il baissa les yeux sur le bras que lui avait légué son ami de longue date et bougea ses doigts de fer. Une nouvelle énergie lui parcourait le bras mécanique. Il se sentait plus puissant. Grunlek ferma douloureusement les yeux, se rappelant comment ses retrouvailles avec son frère d'armes avaient été douloureuses.

La ruse de s'arracher le bras mécanique en hurlant que jamais il ne se soumettrait au Seigneur des Nains avait permis à Grunlek de retrouver l'usage de ses capacités.

Mais serait-il assez puissant pour vaincre…

_ Je suis heureux de voir que votre Seigneurie se porte mieux.

Larasor s'inclina devant lui, ce que Grunlek prit pour une moquerie. N'étant pas dupe, il se prit au jeu :

_ Ce rebelle a bien eu ce qu'il méritait. Au moins, j'ai à nouveau toute… la légitimité pour régner.

_ Bien entendu, répondit le mage de la Terre.

Grunlek était alerte, et perçut une étrange magie lui parcourir tout le corps. Son bras vibrait, et son regard se voila.

_ Je pense cependant, votre Majesté, murmura Larasor, que vous devriez vous reposer quelques temps.

Une étincelle verte passa dans les yeux de Grunlek qui comprit tout à coup une chose : la magie qui le dévorait venait du trône.

Et sa volonté disparaissait petit à petit.

.

.

.

.

 ** _NOUVEAU PERSONNAGE BONUS !_**

 ** _Celui-ci n'est pas dans Aventures mais..._**

 ** _Saurez-vous deviner qui est ce mystérieux mercenaire borgne ET avec un bras mécanique ?_**

 _J'ai voulu faire un hommage direct à Krayn, je l'avoue._

 _J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, vous comprenez que l'action va se passer au prochain chapitre qui sera probablement le dernier de la saga Grunlek... en espérant que ce dernier ne meure pas ^^"_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié et je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.


	13. Livre 3: Grunlek Von Krayn: Chapitre 12

.

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Et nous revoici ENFIN, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à écrire ce chapitre, mais olalaa ! comme je suis contente !_

 _Ecrire sur le personnage de Grunlek Von Krayn est un véritable plaisir, j'aime énormément ce personnage, tant le nain que la façon dont il est joué et incarné ! Toujours un réel bonheur !_

 _A ce que je vois, personne n'a deviné qui était la personne mystère ? Oh... je suis Tristesse :(_

 _La personne n'est pas de l'univers d'Aventures, mais d'un des mangas préférés de Krayn ;)_

 _En tout cas, Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.

 **Livre 3 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

Chapitre 12 : Qui je suis

.

.

.

 __ Soumets-toi à notre Seigneur Nain !_

 _Le mercenaire humain regarda Grunlek qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir un air impassible, avant de fermer les yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait en venir à bout, pas sans se perdre lui-même. Et il refusait de tuer ceux qui l'avaient sauvé, et envers qui il avait une dette éternelle. Le seul qui pourrait y arriver serait son ami. Malgré son départ, du sang royal coulait dans ses veines._

 _Alors Grunlek le vit lever son épée, cette épée massive plus semblable à une plaque de fer qu'autre chose, mais qui avait abattu tant de monstres des années auparavant._

 __ Jamais, répliqua son l'homme borgne._

 _Et il se trancha le bras mécanique, sous les yeux écarquillés de Grunlek._

La voix de Théo ne parvint a mercenaire que de loin…

.

.

.

_ Bon c'est parti alors, dit Théo.

L'arc de la Lumière de Shin brilla de plus belle dans l'obscurité alors que le demi-élémentaire bandait ses muscles et sa volonté pour cristalliser une flèche. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte uniformément bleu glacial alors que ses joues et son front semblaient parcourus d'une étrange énergie d'un bleu presque blanc, semblant être les résultats de sa partielle mutation qui avait eu lieu dans les tréfonds de la Capitale.

La flèche vola vers le verrou de la cellule et se désintégra progressivement, gelant le mécanisme.

_ Joli, commenta Bob.

Théo s'avança à son tour et abattit son épée sur le verrou qui sauta. La porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement qui se répercuta sur les murs, permettant aux aventuriers de sortir.

_ Bon, ok, elle est où la surface du coup ? demanda Théo au frère d'armes de Grunlek.

_ Etrange que notre boucan n'ait alerté personne, fit remarquer Shin, ses sens en éveil.

Bob voulut éclairer la cellule d'en face, mais l'odeur de pourriture qui leur parvint suffit à répondre aux interrogations de Shin. Ils se félicitèrent de ne pas avoir la vision nocturne comme Grunlek afin de s'épargner ce spectacle répugnant.

_ Il n'y a pas de moyens d'arriver à la surface, sauf remonter par le conduit par lequel on vous a jetés, dit l'homme.

_ Vous voulez dire escalader ? demanda Shin.

_ Le conduit est trop en pente pour remonter, nota Bob.

_ Mais avec un saut élémentaire je pourrais peut-être y parvenir, suggéra le demi-élémentaire. Et après vous hisser avec une corde.

_ L'un d'entre vous a une corde ? s'enquit Théo, surpris.

Tous se regardèrent, avec la même conclusion en tête : la seule corde du groupe était dans le barda de Grunlek… barda qu'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession.

_ Messire, demanda Bob en se tournant vers leur salvateur, savez-vous s'il existe un autre moyen de sortir des cachots ?

Le mercenaire borgne réfléchit un moment.

_ Eh bien, je sais qu'une fois par mois, des nains arrivent pour enlever les cadavres. Tout est obscur ici, car les nains utilisent leur vision dans le noir, mais selon le bruit, je dirai que ça vient de là.

Il pointa de son unique main une direction vers la gauche. Théo brilla, et Bob aviva la flamme de son bâton, et Shin resta en arrière. Tous progressèrent dans un couloir particulièrement étroit, où l'air sec ne semblait pas être propice au confort.

Bob, quant à lui, sentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en lui s'agiter, et en avait des sueurs froides.

Des bruits sourds leur parvenaient à mesure qu'ils progressaient, comme si quelque chose grattait continuellement dans la pierre. Enfin, Théo finit par sentir un courant d'air brûlant sur son visage.

_ Je crois qu'on y est, tenez-vous prêts, avertit-il par prudence.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Théo plissa les yeux, ses sens en éveil. Il ne pouvait éclairer tout l'endroit, ceci dit, il semblait n'y avoir aucun danger. Le mercenaire qui les accompagnait cligna son œil droit, le seul valide, avant de dire :

_ C'est là, juste devant.

Et, en effet, ils débouchèrent sur une ouverture. Devant eux, il y avait devant eux une plateforme suspendue dans le vide par de longs câbles en fer. Lorsque Théo s'avança plus, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient été lâchés dans les abysses d'un gouffre. Et pourtant…

_ Miséricorde, souffla Bob derrière lui.

Le gouffre entier était illuminé par des flambeaux de toute part alors que, tombant des parois, des dizaines – si ce n'est plus – de roches et de poussières tombaient dans les ténèbres.

Toute la petite troupe se mit sur la plateforme, et Théo saisit le levier rouillé pour les faire remonter. Dans un grincement leur rappelant presque le cri suraigu d'un Buveur de Chair, Tous se mirent en position, dos à dos, de sorte à pouvoir prévenir tout danger.

Mais rien ne les attaqua… jusqu'à ce que…

Bob était penché, regardant le vide sous ses pieds pendant que la plateforme s'élevait lentement ne vit pas qu'une roche tombait sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que Théo, plus alerte, s'écrie :

_ Attention ! Là-haut !

Le pyromage leva la tête à temps pour voir la roche et fit un mouvement pour s'écarter… certes, la roche ne lui écrasa pas le crâne. Mais dans la foulée, sous l'affolement, il ne prit pas en compte son bâton que la pierre heurta, faisant tomber l'objet dans le vide.

Bob poussa un juron, certain que cette action aurait probablement une conséquence négative par la suite.

Alors qu'ils montaient depuis un moment, ils finirent par entrevoir un premier endroit où ils pourraient arriver. Le mercenaire informa :

_ C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, nobles aventuriers.

_ Vous n'allez pas avec nous ? s'enquit Shin.

_ La salle du trône se trouve tout en haut du gouffre, leur dit le borgne vêtu de noir. Et probablement aussi Grunlek. En détruisant la relique, il n'est pas sûr que la Nécropole tienne le coup. Il vaut mieux assurer une sortie pour ceux qui sont dans la montagne à ce niveau.

Arrivé, il sauta hors de la plateforme, et se retourna vers les aventuriers, et s'adressa à Théo :

_ La prochaine plateforme vous mènera à une place que vous devrez traverser. Par la suite, grimpez les escaliers, et après un couloir, vous accéderez à la salle du trône. Et prenez garde au mage, sa magie est très puissante.

_ … D'accord, répondit simplement le paladin en haussant les épaules. Au revoir euh…

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le nom de leur salvateur…

_ Prenez soin de mon frère, conclut simplement le guerrier borgne.

Shin demanda, alors que la plateforme les emmenait plus haut :

_ Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

_ On s'en fiche de son nom, souffla Théo.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, un autre bruit assourdissant de cor couvrit sa voix. Les aventuriers ne purent que conclure que son nom était composé d'une seule syllabe. Peut-être, s'ils s'en rappelleraient par la suite, demanderaient-ils à Grunlek.

Mais déjà d'autres problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon.

_ Regardez, il y a du monde, souffla Shin.

Du menton, il indiqua la paroi d'en face. Il y avait du mouvement. Théo cessa aussitôt de briller. Mais le bruit de la plateforme et la perception des nains ne suffit pas à les faire passer inaperçu.

_ ALERTE ! hurla l'un, sa voix forte se répercutant comme un écho infini. LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ECHAPPES !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Shin fut le seul à voir au loin des arbalètes.

_ A couvert ! cria-t-il. Ils nous tirent dessus !

_ Comment ça à couvert ? On est sur une plateforme ! répliqua Théo.

Les flèches fusèrent touchant inévitablement Shin et Bob, Théo étant le seul protégé par son bouclier. Sur la prochaine plateforme qu'ils devraient atteindre, une dizaine de nains les attendaient déjà, armés de masses, de hache à double tranchant, et d'arbalètes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Théo.

_ Dans l'immédiat, on va faire comme ça, répondit Bob en se réfugiant derrière Théo pour se protéger vaguement. Je vais balancer une boule de feu au loin et m'y téléporter. Pendant ce temps, Shin…

_ C'est trop loin, tu vas perdre toute sa psyché si tu fais ça, coupa le demi-élémentaire. Vu qu'on nous canarde de flèches c'est mieux qu'on reste ensemble.

_ Non, attends, reprit le pyromage. Déjà, les flèches viennent de l'autre côté de la plateforme, Théo est le seul d'entre nous avec un bouclier, donc il sortira en dernier, sauf qu'il va falloir qu'on bum-rush pour évacuer la zone devant. Du coup, je vais balancer une boule de feu en haut…

_ Moi j'avais l'idée de générer une brume épaisse aussi…, suggéra Shin.

Tout à leur discussion, Théo fut le seul à réagir suffisamment vite à la nouvelle attaque et mit son bouclier en voyant une nouvelle salve de flèches s'abattre sur eux. Certaines ricochèrent sur le métal, tandis qu'une autre manqua Bob de peu. Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère, méditant sur l'idée de Shin qu'il trouvait excellente:

_ C'est bon, ça, approuva-t-il. Bon, c'est pas trop compatible avec ma boule de feu, mais ça aura l'avantage de créer une confusion…

_ Après comme ça, les archers d'en face ne pourront pas viser, si on va dans la mêlée, ajouta le demi-élémentaire pour appuyer son idée.

_ Bon, ok, on fait ça, coupa Théo, qui en avait assez des discussions.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau de la plateforme que Bob inspira alors que sa psyché commençait à se matérialiser entre ses mains. Les yeux de Shin devinrent uniformément bleus alors qu'il bandait sa volonté à son tour. Mais alors que sa concentration atteignait son apogée, sa partie élémentaire sembla prendre le contrôle. L'archer ne put aboutir à ce qu'il avait fait au premier abord, que déjà c'était trop tard.

Théo grimaçait sous la pression des flèches, se demandant quand est-ce que les nains seraient à court, et Bob faillit se déconcentrer en voyant une énergie bleutée se dégager de Shin alors que le peu que l'on voyait de son visage était parcourue de petits courants psychiques circulant sous sa peau.

Le pyromage jura. Ils étaient arrivés, et il leur fallait sauter. :

_ Théo ! Je vais…

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et balancer sa boule de feu, Shin tomba à genoux, expirant une énergie bleutée. Il ne semblait presque plus humain. Bob comprit rapidement qu'il lui fallait agir. Théo s'occuperait d'attraper Shin.

Les nains n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà une boule de feu leur arriva dessus. Aveuglés, certains hurlèrent de douleur, en agitant leur hache dans tous les sens alors qu'ils couraient.

_ Attrape Shin et cours ! s'exclama Bob en ne se faisant pas prier pour sauter dans les flammes.

Sa cape ignifugée ne résisterait pas longtemps, et les nains couraient dans tous les sens, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler les flammes pour se frayer un passage.

Shin sentit sa nature demi-élémentaire prendre le contrôle. Une douleur violente au niveau de la poitrine lui fit échapper un gémissement de douleur… avant de se sentir superbement puissant. Alors que Théo tendait sa main pour le saisir, le paladin cligna des yeux en voyant Shin – ou ce qu'il en restait – disparaître, utilisant son déplacement élémentaire pour traverser les flammes, sous les yeux effarés de Bob qu'il renversa au passage.

Théo fonça avec son bouclier au milieu des flammes, courant à son tour le plus vite possible, heurtant violemment quelques nains enflammés au passage. Bob se félicita de s'être suffisamment écarté de la trajectoire de son ami, et évita de peu un coup d'épée d'un nain. Il se releva et fonça vers les escaliers à l'autre bout de la place.

.

.

.

La voix de Larasor parvenait aux oreilles de Grunlek comme un murmure qui ne devenait plus humain. Le nain semblait perdu dans les limbes de son esprit. Il se retrouva dans la salle du trône de sa Majesté Grise, complètement désertée des gardes et des nobles.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Grunlek se retrouva tout à coup en face d'un nain fait entièrement de métal.

_ Knerl ? demanda-t-il, semblant reconnaître son ami d'enfance.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que ce n'était pas lui. Non… le nain entièrement fait de métal portait une couronne sur sa tête.

La couronne de sa Majesté Grise. Mais ce n'était pas son père en face de lui.

Cette couronne qui lui était destinée, avant qu'il ne décide à la rejeter tout comme son futur tout tracé…

Grunlek se retrouvait face à lui-même.

Le nain de métal ne parlait pas, son visage figé à jamais n'exprimait aucune émotion. Une vapeur énergétique s'échappa des interstices métalliques. Grunlek vit son double se mettre en posture de combat, et instinctivement, se concentra pour sortir son bouclier.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de bras. Il était redevenu comme avant, le prince « faible », né avec un handicap. Le double de métal fonça et lui colla une droite magistrale qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une colonne.

.

.

.

Théo finit de grimper les escaliers après avoir traversé la place, direction la salle du trône. Il passa dans un étrange couloir, tentant de rattraper Shin, quand il se rendit compte que le couloir en question était surplombé par plusieurs colonnes de verre étrangement familières. L'une d'elle, particulièrement lumineuse, attira son attention, et il ralentit malgré lui.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un corps en décomposition, celui d'une vieille femme, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche où était brodée le sceau de la Lumière. Il vit que ses avant-bras étaient découverts, révélant une peau d'albâtre ridée parsemée de minuscules petites pierres brillantes.

Apparemment, Larasor avait décidé de profiter des dons des membres de l'Eglise de la Lumière…la Sœur Hidith n'était donc plus et ne reviendrait plus jamais pour l'orphelinat de Darona. Une raison de plus pour cogner le mage, ceci dit.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Théo haussa les épaules de désintérêt fonça vers la salle du trône, entendant les pas de Bob derrière lui.

.

.

.

Shin fut le premier à débouler dans la salle du trône amenant avec lui un souffle de vent froid. Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus humains, et il tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et vit qu'étrangement, la salle était désertée de tout guerrier.

La salle était magnifiquement haute, bordée de pierre, et d'un bassin vide au milieu, où de nombreux poissons avaient dû nager auparavant.

Au fond de la pièce, il vit Grunlek assis sur un trône de pierre, avec Larasor debout à côté de lui.

_ Ah…, dit le mage de la Terre, avec un sourire poli. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu assister à la fête, maître archer.

Shin ne répondit pas, trop faible tout à coup. Théo déboula dans la pièce, à son tour. Ses sens aiguisés de paladin inquisiteur lui indiquèrent que la magie de Larasor emplissait toute la pièce. Sans perdre un instant, il s'avança aussitôt vers son ennemi, son épée au poing.

Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, et ponctua ses phrases d'un petit :

_ Je ne crois pas que je vous faciliterai la tâche, paladin de la Lumière.

Et, levant ses deux mains vers le ciel, il fit trembler le sol, d'où surgirent deux imposants golems de pierre. Larasor fit des signes compliqués, et un éclair frappa l'endroit au pied du trône où Grunlek était encore immobile, l'œil dans le vague, perdu dans les limbes de son esprit. De cet éclair jaillit un autre golem, plus petit, comme un nain, fait cette fois de métal.

Bob arriva sur ses entrefaites, et se figea. Des golems de pierre… Il s'écarta de l'entrée, et se concentra pour voir ce qu'il connaissait de ces créatures. Les golems de pierres n'étaient pas sensibles au feu, il lui serait donc difficile d'assister Théo. Le pyromage n'était même pas sûr que la force du paladin suffise à les détruire…

Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir lu dans l'un des ouvrages de l'Académie que les golems de pierre étaient surtout de lentes créatures qui autrefois peuplaient les montagnes et étaient un véritable fléau pour les villages du Nord. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement difficiles à vaincre, car ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir, et étaient vulnérables au froid et à l'eau, mais en revanche, un coup de leur part pouvait causer de gros dommages.

Quant au golem de fer qui semblait garder un Grunlek complètement absent, il n'avait aucune idée dans l'immédiat de comment le ralentir… peut-être qu'altérer sa vision aiderait ? Il semblait petit, et ils avaient déjà eu affaire à quelque chose de semblable après tout.

_ Argh…

Shin se releva péniblement à côté de Bob, semblant vidé de toute énergie.

_ Shin ! s'écria Bob. Il faut que tu lances une flèche sur les golems !

_ Oui, oui, marmonna l'archer, qui préféra rester à genoux dans l'immédiat, le souffle encore court. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Grunlek ? Il semble complètement ailleurs…

_ Larasor doit lui avoir lancé un sort ou je ne sais quoi, répondit Bob, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu dégommes ces deux golems de pierre. Théo ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de son ami paladin. Essaie de les faire tomber dans le bassin !

Le paladin écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ami, et asséna un violent coup à son adversaire avant de reculer, son bouclier prêt à parer le coup. Le golem leva un poing mou, et cogna si férocement que Théo fut sonné.

Le deuxième, lui, avait hameçonné Bob, et se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers lui. Ce dernier tendit les mains en avant, dans l'idée d'envoyer une énorme boule de feu suffisamment puissante pour propulser son adversaire vers le bassin vide et…

« _Est-ce que tu sens, Balthazar ?_ »

Sa nature démoniaque commençait à lui parler encore. Le pyromage serra les dents, et dans un spasme, secoua la tête. C'était pas le moment, bon sang !

« _Est-ce que tu la sens ?_ insista la voix grave qui ne cessait jamais de le hanter. _Toute cette magie… elle est là, là-bas ! Pense à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire d'un tel pouvoir ! Pense à combien nous pourrions dominer le monde…_ »

Bob cligna soudain les yeux. Le démon n'avait pas tort… Cela lui rappelait ce dont le frère d'armes de Grunlek parlait. Une source de pouvoir extérieur au mage qui alimentait la Nécropole Abandonnée… C'était ça… c'était le trône…

Bob sentit l'excitation de son démon alors qu'un jet de flammes d'une puissance inouïe se matérialisa devant lui, traversant la pièce dans toute sa longueur pour heurter le golem directement à la poitrine. La force fut si violente que la créature décolla du sol pour tomber précisément où le pyromage le voulait : dans le bassin.

Mais cette action n'était pas sans conséquences, pensa-t-il, et le regard de Shin à la vue de ses canines pointues le confirmait. Bob préféra ne pas poser de questions et avança avec précaution, longeant les colonnes alors que Théo continuait de se battre au milieu, sans quitter le golem de fer qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, occupé à prendre ses marques sur ce lieu nouveau où il avait été invoqué sans doute.

.

.

.

Grunlek serra les dents pour éviter un cri de douleur. Son jumeau de métal était sans pitié. Sans arme, il avait peu de chances. Il lui fallait sortir de ce cauchemar, coûte que coûte. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, que les crissements des pas que faisaient le pied de métal de son adversaire. Ce dernier était maintenant juste devant lui, et saisi d'une main le crâne de Grunlek, qui sentit une douleur atroce lui parcourir la boîte crânienne.

.

.

.

Shin souffla, et saisit d'une main assurée son arc en bois blanc qu'il banda, cristallisant une flèche de glace vers la tête du golem : de cette façon, il y avait plus de chances de ne pas toucher Théo dans la foulée.

Malheureusement, la flèche rata de peu la cible, passant à côté de l'oreille gauche du golem. Néanmoins, ce fut suffisant pour le distraire, donnant à Théo une opportunité d'attaque.

Soudain, Bob remarqua que Grunlek avait enfin bougé. Il semblait s'être enfin réveillé. Shin le remarqua à son tour, et voulut l'interpeller quand…

Le nain était impassible, les yeux froids. Un pas après l'autre, il descendit les marches, faisant fonctionner les mécanismes de son bras métalliques. Et au vu du sourire triomphant de Larasor, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un érudit pour comprendre.

Grunlek – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – était prêt à l'affront contre ceux qui, autrefois, étaient ses amis.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Moi qui pensait REELLEMENT que ça serait fini, voilà que Grunlek se prépare à nouveau pour un combat, contre ses potes cette fois !_

 _Merci vous de suivre cette superbe fanfiction, et n'éhsitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt ! Car on a encore un petit bout de chemin à faire n'est-ce pas ?_

 _xxx_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	14. Livre 3: Grunlek Von Krayn: Chapitre 13

**.**

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _ENFIN !_

 _La Saga Grunlek Von Krayn, ma saga préférée, touche à sa fin, snif._

 _N'hésitez pas à aller voir le nouveau chapitre de L'orphelin, et la fin de la deuxième quête des Fabuleuses Aventures d'Eden, Lumière Wilfried et Icy arrivera bientôt !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 ** _Grunlek prêt à se battre contre ses amis ?_**

 _Petite Pirate_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Livre 3 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

Chapitre 13 : Le retour du Roi

.

* * *

.

Bob et Shin observaient attentivement Grunlek qui semblait avoir enfin réagi, et prêt à se battre contre eux. Le pyromage n'hésita pas une seconde, et étudia tous les symptômes pour s'assurer que – de la démarche presque d'automate au regard complètement vide – son ami était bel et bien sous l'emprise d'un sort. Il leur fallait agir… et vite.

De son côté, Théo voulut profiter de l'instant de confusion créé par Shin. Etant déjà au corps à corps, il aurait moins de puissance dans son attaque à cause du manque d'élan, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Cette fois-ci, le paladin opta pour suivre le conseil de Bob, et, saisissant son bouclier, tenta de pousser le golem. Peine perdue, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop imposant qu'il était. Shin agit aussitôt pour éviter à Théo d'encaisser un nouveau coup qui risquerait de l'aplatir sur le sol et généra à nouveau une flèche, et tenta de viser la tête.

Il eut plus de chances, et la flèche de glace traversa les airs pour ricocher dans un bruit sourd sur le front du golem, qui poussa un cri de confusion. Théo allait pouvoir agir à nouveau. Et Larasor bougeait ses lèvres en une incantation silencieuse.

.

.

.

Perdu dans les tréfonds de son être, Grunlek tomba à genoux, sentant chaque partie de sa tête lui faire affreusement mal. Quelque chose l'avait encore plus affaibli. Son double l'avait vaincu. Et il y avait dans l'air un murmure qui semblait vouloir le plonger dans la folie. Peu à peu, il sentit sa volonté faiblir alors que son ennemi préparait un nouveau coup à son encontre pour l'achever.

.

.

.

La vue de Shin étant bouchée par le golem de pierre, et Théo plutôt occupé à l'affronter, seul Bob put voir Grunlek tourner la tête vers le golem de fer qui était près de lui, comme pour lui donner un ordre silencieux.

Bob chargea une boule de feu, puisant dans les dernières réserves de sa psyché, et prêt à viser Larasor.

Mais avant lui, Théo avait enfin reculé pour prendre de l'élan, et fonça vers le golem de pierre, droit dans les jambes. Cela eut le bon effet de le déséquilibrer cette fois-ci, et l'inquisiteur se décala suffisamment pour ne pas être écrasé pendant que la créature tombait à genoux.

Shin en profita pour s'avancer à son tour, longeant l'autre côté, prêt à frapper contre le Golem de Fer. Il arma et tira droit dans la tête de son ennemi qui ne sembla rien sentir. Mais ce fut suffisant pour que son attention soit attirée par le demi-élémentaire.

C'était maintenant ou jamais pour Bob. Le pyromage banda sa volonté et lança une boule de feu droit en direction de Larasor. Il réussit à bien viser mais alors que la boule traversait la pièce, passant à un mètre de Grunlek…

Hélas pour Bob, son attaque fut arrêtée par le bras imposant du golem de fer, qui absorbait tous les dégâts et agissait comme un garde du corps vis-à-vis de Larasor autant que Grunlek. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner ce combat, ils devraient se coordonner.

Bob se concentra et puisa dans ses points de Vie pour générer une connexion mentale entre lui et Shin – Théo étant en plein combat – et l'appela :

_ Shin ! Il faut qu'on arrive à atteindre le mage !

Le demi-élémentaire serra les dents, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Bob dans sa tête, mais repoussa ce sentiment pour répondre :

_ Comment on fait ? Il est gardé par cette armure qui marche, et Grunlek semble aussi prêt à le défendre alors… J'avais pensé à attirer le golem sur moi, et te laisser gérer Grunlek. Peut-être que si tu l'appelles il va pouvoir réagir.

Bob doutait que faire appel au pouvoir de l'amitié puisse réellement marcher.

_ Non, non, non, tu te rappelles ce que le guerrier a dit, je pense qu'il nous faut viser le mage, et le trône… Mais le mage d'abord.

_ Oui, mais là, il nous faut gérer le garde de fer, en supposant que Larasor ne s'enfuit pas derrière.

Shin allait répondre, quand il vit que Théo levait son épée pour transpercer le crâne de pierre du golem, passant par l'interstice de son œil droit. La créature poussa un hurlement de douleur, et la force du paladin la déséquilibra, et la fit tomber en arrière, droit dans le bassin vide.

Bob étendit aussitôt la connexion mentale à Théo qui entendit son ami lui hurler dans le cerveau :

_ Théo ! Le golem de fer !

Grinçant des dents, le paladin ne se fit pas prier. Shin et Bob s'entendirent pour viser exclusivement Larasor, afin de libérer Grunlek.

Hélas, leur ami hypnotisé ne semblait pas prêt à leur faciliter la tâche. Il sortit son bouclier, et cogna dessus avec une telle force que le bruit résonna dans la pièce. D'abord interloqués, les aventuriers prirent d'abord ça pour une déclaration de commencement du combat, avant d'entendre les bruits précipités de pas qui arrivaient.

Grunlek était en train d'appeler les autres nains en renfort. Ils devraient agir rapidement, et ceux avant que ces derniers ne débarquent. Sinon, ils étaient tous condamnés, et Grunlek en premier.

Théo et Bob décidèrent d'agir : le paladin de la Lumière abattit son épée sur l'épaule du nain de fer qui l'arrêta d'une seule main, et utilisa l'autre pour lui donner un violent coup vers l'estomac. Plié en deux, l'inquisiteur lâcha un juron sonore.

Bob profita de cette opportunité pour se rapprocher et puisa dans ses forces vitales pour lancer une nouvelle boule de feu vers Larasor. Le nain de fer réagit rapidement et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Théo pour arrêter l'attaque sur son maître, mais peine perdue, il ne réussit pas à prendre les dégâts… contrairement à Grunlek qui se mit entre la boule de feu et Larasor pour faire rempart. Bob grimaça en voyant qu'il lui avait quand même fait des dégâts important…mais ce fut pire encore quand il le vit descendre lentement les marches, son regard sans expression tourné vers lui.

A ce moment, Shin vit arriver de loin derrière lui, à l'entrée du long couloir par où ils étaient passés, une douzaine de nains lourdement armés qui fonçaient vers la salle du trône. Des pas indiquèrent que d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

_ Les gars, dit-il lentement dans la connexion mentale. Il faut se grouiller, parce qu'on va avoir de la compagnie très bientôt, il y a des nains dans le couloir.

_ Shin, vise…

Théo poussa un juron qui résonna dans le cerveau de tous, maudissant ce golem de fer.

_ … vise le mage, pendant que Théo attire Grunlek sur lui, reprit Bob, Théo, repousse-le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la main grappin de Grunlek venait de le saisir au cou.

.

.

.

Grunlek poussa un cri de douleur en sentant à nouveau le coup du double de métal dans ses côtes. Il sentait que son corps brûlait comme jamais. Il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Son adversaire était impitoyable.

Mû par un instinct, presque un instinct de survie, il lança son poing de chair dans une vaine tentative de ne pas succomber sans n'avoir rien fait. Le Grunlek de fer reçut un uppercut qui le fit vaguement vibrer, et sa couronne tomba à terre.

Aussitôt, il recula de quelques pas rapidement, et se plia en deux comme s'il avait soudain mal. Grunlek toisa la couronne d'un œil nouveau. Elle était incrustée de gemmes. Est-ce que la couronne de son père était comme ça ? Le nain se sentit attiré, et tendit par réflexe le bras qui était habituellement son bras mécanique.

Mais soudain, la couronne se mit à vibrer, et il vit que son bras mécanique se matérialisait tout à coup devant lui, alors que ses doigts d'acier étaient toujours tendus vers la couronne. Machinalement, Grunlek la saisit, et la mit sur sa tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le nain de fer exhala une vapeur de ses interstices, ce qui arracha Grunlek de sa contemplation. Ce dernier reprit confiance, et lança son bras grappin pour le saisir à la gorge.

.

.

.

Bob savait qu'il avait promis de ne plus mettre le feu à Grunlek, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas de souffle pour crier, alors il profita de la connexion mentale :

_ _Shin ! Dépêche-toi de toucher ce mage ! Je vais pas tenir très longtemps !_

Théo ne pouvait pas venir en aide à Bob, car déjà le golem de fer tentait de lui porter un coup. Il semblait certes plus vulnérable après avoir absorbé l'attaque de Bob, mais le coup qu'avait reçu le paladin à l'estomac lui montrait qu'il lui faudrait être plus agressif pour en finir rapidement. La venue de la troupe de nains n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

Fort heureusement, le Golem de Fer fut relativement maladroit et ne réussit pas à l'atteindre. Théo leva son épée pour lui porter une attaque contendante. Au corps à corps comme il était, le paladin doutait avoir le temps d'invoquer Damoclès sur son adversaire. L'épée s'abattit sur le Golem qui tomba, un genou à terre.

De son coté, Shin généra une flèche de glace, et hésita pendant une seconde : devait-il viser Grunlek avant qu'il n'étouffe Bob ? Ou bien Larasor ?

« _Non, Shin ! Vise le mage !_ » fit la voix du pyromage dans la tête du demi-élémentaire.

L'archer savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. D'une seconde à l'autre, une douzaine de nains allaient débouler dans la pièce pour les massacrer. Shin visa Larasor et relâcha la corde. La flèche vola et se planta dans la cuisse du mage qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

A cette entente, Grunlek et le Golem de Fer se tournèrent automatiquement vers celui qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Ce fut une chance parfaite pour Théo et Bob.

Le demi-démon n'avait pas encore agi, et avança la main pour générer une petite boule de feu. Son but était de la lancer juste aux pieds de Grunlek, assez pour le surprendre et lui faire lâcher prise. Des flammes parcoururent son avant-bras et traversèrent l'espace pour s'affaler juste devant Grunlek qui lâcha prise.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé. Larasor criait en se tenant la jambe ensanglantée par Shin qui rechargeait une nouvelle flèche en prévision de l'arrivée des nains, et Grunlek avait cligné des yeux, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Bob savait que c'était leur chance.

_ Grunlek ! s'écria-t-il. Réveille-toi bon sang !

De son côté, Théo profita de l'inattention du golem pour abattre son épée pour le coup ultime du golem en lui gueulant :

_ Meurs !

Et, comme si son épée exécutait cet ordre, le golem s'écroula sous l'attaque.

_ Ils arrivent ! gueula Shin.

Théo se retourna à temps pour voir les nains qui arrivaient. Shin n'allait pas pouvoir les retenir. Le paladin se tourna vers Grunlek qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et resserra la main sur son bouclier.

.

.

.

La face du Grunlek de fer commença à craqueler, et des bouts de métal tombèrent sur le sol. Mais le vrai Grunlek fut surpris de ne pas entendre les bruits des débris de fer qui rebondissaient sur le sol de pierre. Au lieu de ça, d'autres sons résonnaient dans sa tête, et il lâcha son adversaire. La vision d'une flamme devant lui, cette chaleur…

_ _Grunlek ! Réveille-toi bon sang !_

Il connaissait cette voix si lointaine…

_ _Meurs !_

Cette injonction ne pouvait être donnée que par une seule personne.

_ _Ils arrivent !_

_ Shin ? demanda Grunlek à haute voix.

Sa voix se répercuta dans la pièce. Des rayons de lumière éclairèrent l'endroit, montrant au nain qu'il était encore à moitié dans cette illusion, et dans la réalité.

Il se concentra pour tenter de se réveiller.

.

.

.

Bob inspira en toussant, suite à son cri, emplissant ses poumons d'air. Il était surpris de ne pas être mort suite à l'étranglement de son ami.

Larasor se releva et leva la main devant lui, s'apprêtant à charger un sort en direction de Grunlek. Il ne restait plus que le prince héritier pour le protéger.

_ L'Empire Nain retournera à l'esclavage qui lui était destiné, cracha-t-il à voix haute.

Théo entendit un bruit derrière lui, et vit Shin reculer avec précaution. Les nains étaient entrés, et l'un d'eux fonçait dans sa direction avec un cri de guerre. Il se mit en position de combat, prêt pour encaisser le premier coup.

.

.

.

Le nain de fer avait disparu.

Grunlek vit sa Majesté Grise devant lui. Son père, qui lui parla d'une voix qui sonnait comme un écho lointain.

« _Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves, Grunlek. Nous, Nains, avons une âme, avons une conscience. Et ce sont ces idées que tu dois répandre au monde. Toi, plus que tous les autres. Tu as suivi ta destinée, mais aujourd'hui, tu dois te battre pour ton peuple._ »

Il avança sa main et son index étrangement blafard toucha son front, juste entre ses sourcils. Ses derniers mots furent un cri, un ordre qu'il proféra avec toute l'autorité que lui conférait son rang de roi.

« _Réveille-toi !_ »

Et Grunlek se sentit brutalement tomber dans le vide, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

.

.

.

Shin était en mauvaise posture. Il n'était pas équipé pour aller dans une mêlée. Il devait se replier s'il ne voulait pas recevoir un coup qui le plongerait dans le coma. L'un des nains l'avait pris pour cible, et alors qu'il tournait le dos pour se replier, le demi-élémentaire reçut une flèche dans l'épaule qui le déséquilibra dans sa course. Il n'avait plus de psyché, et dans cette situation, il était vulnérable.

Théo de son côté, avait donné un magistral coup de bouclier au nain qui tomba dans la fosse avec l'un des golems de pierre. Mais déjà un deuxième arrivait.

Tous occupés qu'ils étaient, seul Bob vit que Larasor se concentrait pour lancer un sort à Grunlek. Le seul problème, c'est que, suite à ses attaques répétées, et la connexion mentale, il n'avait plus de magie.

_ Shin ! cria-t-il. Arrête-le avec une flèche !

Mais le demi-élémentaire ne pouvait rien faire. Il se trouvait nez à nez avec un nain qui allait l'attaquer.

_ Que voulez-vous faire, jeune mage ? demanda Larasor d'un ton triomphant.

Bob allait répliquer, quand il vit Théo saisir un des nains par le collet pour lui trancher la carotide.

Mais Larasor, l'air victorieux et méprisant, n'eut pas le temps de voir une main grappin foncer droit vers lui et des doigts d'acier lui enserrer la gorge. La main de Grunlek.

Ce dernier s'était réveillé, et toisait celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à son peuple avec un regard plein de mépris.

_ Mais…

Larasor ne put en dire plus, car Grunlek l'avait balancé sans cérémonie contre l'une des colonnes pour l'assommer.

_ Le seul esclave ici est toi-même, dit le prince héritier d'une voix grave en se redressant. Esclave de ta cupidité, et de ton mépris des races autre que la tienne.

Shin, Bob et Théo se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et ne purent que regarder Grunlek prendre appui sur la dernière marche pour faire un saut. Ils eurent l'impression de voir leur ami au ralenti alors qu'il abattait son poing de fer sur le trône de pierre avec une telle puissance que le choc fit trembler le sol où tous s'affalèrent.

.

.

.

Le vacarme provoqué par la destruction du trône avait laissé place à un silence de mort, alors que les trois aventuriers avaient leurs yeux rivés sur Grunlek.

Leur ami nain était là, au milieu des débris de roches, le poing à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, un genou à terre.

Jamais il ne leur avait paru aussi grand.

_ C'est… C'est son Altesse, murmura l'un des nains.

Shin profita que son adversaire soit un peu déboussolé pour se dépêcher de rejoindre son ami.

Bob jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et put constater que les guerriers présents clignaient des yeux, et se regardaient les uns les autres, regardaient leurs mains, demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi ils étaient là, un peu déboussolés de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, avant de regarder Grunlek.

Il s'était relevé et regardait les autres nains avec une expression qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant dans ce contexte : son regard naturellement rempli de cette noblesse qui le caractérisait, et surplombait tous les nains, alors que ces derniers tournaient la tête vers lui et s'exclamaient de surprise. Grunlek ne semblait pas en être gêné outre mesure, mais profita de cette attention pour parler d'une voix forte :

_ Guerriers, ouvriers, prisonniers… vous voilà désormais libérés de l'emprise de ce mage de la Terre. Nul être ne saurait réduire notre peuple à l'esclavage auquel le but de notre existence semblait autrefois nous condamner à être et demeurer. Et cette liberté, vous la devez avant tout à ces aventuriers devant vous…

Alors qu'il parlait en langage nain pour être sûr d'être compris, tous se tournèrent vers Bob, Shin et Théo…

_ Théo…, chuchota Bob en donnant un coup de coude à son ami, lâche le nain… lâche le nain !

L'inquisiteur s'empressa d'envoyer balader le nain qu'il avait failli cogner à la figure.

_ Pyromage, être de l'eau et paladin de la Lumière, ces hommes sont mes amis, et vos sauveurs. Comprenez que notre race ne saurait mépriser tous les hommes pour l'erreur et l'avidité d'un seul d'entre eux.

Les nains alternaient les coups d'œil entre leur prince et les aventuriers qui ne disaient rien. Grunlek termina son beau discours en disant :

_ Quittez ces terres maudites, et retournez là où vous êtes attendus.

Les nains posèrent chacun un genou à terre et adressèrent les politesses d'usages, remerciant leur prince qui hocha la tête, avant de descendre les marches, enfin vers ses amis.

_ Je pense qu'il va falloir interroger Larasor à présent, indiqua-t-il.

_ Ça m'avait l'air d'un beau speech, fit remarquer Bob. Je n'ai rien compris, puisque Théo n'a pas fait la traduction, mais…

Deux nains saisirent le mage de la Terre d'une main ferme pour le traîner devant Grunlek. L'un d'eux parla en commun avec un fort accent :

_ Doit-on le tuer, votre Altesse ? En votre nom, nous lui trancherons la gorge !

_ Non, répliqua aussitôt Grunlek. Laisse-le nous, et en attendant, aide tout le monde à sortir d'ici.

_ Et… Et vous, Monseigneur ? demanda timidement un autre. Venez-vous avec nous ?

Grunlek comprenait qu'ils espéraient tous qu'en tant que prince héritier, il les suivrait.

_ Il y a encore des choses dont je dois m'occuper, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Regagnez la terre des Nains.

Les nains s'inclinèrent brièvement, et se dépêchèrent d'emprunter le passage qui menait à l'entrée de la Nécropole.

.

.

.

Laissés seuls avec Larasor, et après que Théo ait été supplié de soigner un Bob presque aux portes de la mort, les aventuriers s'empressèrent d'interroger leur ennemi vaincu.

_ Bon, lui dit Théo d'un ton sec, maintenant, tu vas nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

Ses trois amis doutaient que le paladin savait seulement ce qu'ils cherchaient comme information, aussi Bob s'empressa de prendre le relais.

_ Nous savons que vous avez correspondu avec le défunt prêtre de la Lumière Oren, et vous semblez lié aux séismes qui arrivent ces derniers temps dans la région. Vous savez ce qui se passe, et que d'autres travaillent avec vous à un dessin peu recommandable. Parlez, maintenant.

Le mage de la Terre regarda Bob, avec ses canines qui étaient sorties, et eut un rictus :

_ Vous le savez pourtant, demi-diable, ce qu'il se passe. Vous l'entendez, dans votre tête, vous harceler sur le pouvoir qui se dégage des Enfers. Un pouvoir de plus en plus grand.

Shin fronça les sourcils.

_ Attendez, s'il y a des séismes, c'est parce que les Enfers se réveillent ?

Larasor semblait se moquer de leur ignorance :

_ Pour la conquête d'un pouvoir aussi grand, même des ennemis jurés peuvent s'allier. N'est-ce pas, Inquisiteur de la Lumière ? Même votre église serait capable de rejeter ces stupides valeurs que vous portez si fièrement sur votre armure… à avoir recours à des méthodes avilissantes pour emporter le pouvoir sur les autres églises…

Son regard dériva vers Shin.

_ L'Eglise de l'Eau par exemple ?

Le demi-élémentaire serra les poings.

_ …quitte à se perdre elle-même, finit Larasor en secouant la tête.

Il jeta un regard vers Théo, mais Bob enchaîna d'une voix grave:

_ Les diables ne sauraient corrompre entièrement ce monde.

_ Oh, mais regardez autour de vous. Les nains l'ont été si facilement. Et lorsque les Enfers remonteront à la surface du monde, ce n'est pas en détruisant un trône que vous réparerez tout. Tout cela me dépasse, vous dépasse. La machine est déjà lancée. Les diables ont corrompus les Eglises. Ça ne sera pas long avant qu'ils ne fassent du monde leur nouvelle maison, bien meilleur que celle d'où les Héros les ont chassés.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Aussitôt Shin banda son arc en direction de Larasor et généra une flèche de glace pour la lui planter dans la tête, mais il fut déséquilibré par le tremblement de terre.

_ Il faut qu'on se tire ! s'écria Théo en empoignant Larasor pour le traîner vers la sortie.

Mais il était trop tard.

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, et dans un vacarme assourdissant de craquement de pierres, Grunlek, Théo, Bob, Shin et Larasor chutèrent dans le gouffre sans fin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ceci marque la fin de la saga Grunlek Von Krayn_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter ce magnifique moment épique !_

 ** _Prochain opus: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé_**

 _Donnez moi la force, ce mec est un sacré défi..._

 _._

 _._


	15. Livre 4: B O B: Chapitre 14

_._

 ** _La partie de Bob... est et sera la plus difficile à écrire de toutes les fanfictions Aventures que j'ai pu écrire.._**

 _Et ça va continuer..._

 _La particularité avec Bob selon moi, c'est qu'il incarne si magnifiquement son personnage qu'en tant que spectatrice, c'est vraiment un régal de voir du RP de cette qualité. Des gens se plaignent que Bob parle beaucoup dans Aventures, mais c'est pas du tout déconnant ce qu'il dit. Moi je dis oui et je supporte à 100% quelqu'un qui s'implique à ce point dans quelque chose. Et c'est contagieux, cette motivation._

 _Pourtant, en tant que fanficceuse, ça pose une difficulté. Le personnage est tellement incarné les marches de manœuvres pour se le réapproprier de façon Canon sont limitées... On n'en vient pas à se demander comment Balthazar Octavius Barnabé réagirait, on en vient à se demander ce que Bob ferait faire à son personnage. Et chacune de ses actions ou déductions que Bob fait... bah on ne peut pas les faire puisque c'est SA façon à lui de penser. Trop d'éléments entrent en compte dans ses actions, et du coup on en vient à se poser 400000 questions pour rien._

 ** _Donc c'est difficiiiiiiiile ! :'(_**

 ** _Help !_**

 _Petite Pirate_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Livre 4 : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé**

Chapitre 14 : Les Canines du Père

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

C'était comme s'ils avaient tous été plongé dans le cœur d'un volcan. L'impulsion psychique qui les frappa fut si violente qu'ils durent recourir à toutes leurs forces mentales pour supporter leur migraine.

Hélas, Grunlek et Théo s'évanouirent, ayant l'impression qu'une arme leur avait fendu le crâne. Shin tendit la main pour attraper la cape de Théo, étant le plus proche de lui, et se retourna pour tenter de trouver Bob, mais soudain, ce fut comme si le temps et le monde étaient suspendus autour d'eux. Puis vinrent les ténèbres.

.

.

« _Balthazar…._ »

La voix l'appelait, mais cela ne pouvait pas être son démon, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne lui semblait pas familière, mais en même temps, il était trop épuisé pour vraiment y faire attention. Bob s'évanouit, et n'entendit à la fin que ces dernières paroles, celle de son démon.

« _Enfin à la maison._ »

.

.

.

Grunlek fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Rien que ce geste était douloureux, et il ne sentait plus aucune autre partie de son corps. Etait-il seulement en vie après une telle chute ? Quand le nain tenta de tourner la tête vers son bras mécanique, il ressentit une vive douleur. Il était bien vivant, effectivement. Et à moitié enseveli sous des gravats. Il tenta de dégager son bras, mais il ne put que tourner la tête de tous les côtés, malgré tous ses efforts.

Finalement, il tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les autres. Shin avait atterri sur une plateforme plus élevée que la leur, et il pouvait voir son bras ensanglanté dépasser, signe que son arc avait dû tomber non loin.

_ Shin ! appela Grunlek.

Aucune réponse. Shin était-il mort ? Aucune façon de le savoir.

L'arc de Shin était tombé plus bas, au niveau de Grunlek, et le fait qu'il brillait encore un peu signifiait deux choses : Théo, lui, devait être en vie et proche.

_ Théo ? Théo !

Un grognement faible lui répondit, puis se fit entendre un bruit de roches qui tombaient. L'armure de Théo éclaira le visage fatigué et l'expression douloureuse du paladin qui finissait de se dégager pour se retrouver assis par terre.

_ Viens m'aider Théo ! fit Grunlek.

Mais l'inquisiteur préféra plutôt voir s'il avait des blessures graves. A part une vive douleur à l'abdomen, il semblait intact. Il utilisa néanmoins sa psyché pour se soigner, et s'avança par la suite vers Grunlek, faisant briller son armure. Le bras du nain était bloqué sous une roche qu'il lui semblait difficile à soulever.

_ Je vais faire rouler la roche, avertit-il au nain. Essaie de soulever ton bras ou sortir ton bouclier pour faire levier et m'aider.

Grunlek acquiesça mais alors que Théo poussait de toutes ses forces contre la roche, il ne réussit pas à bouger un seul mécanisme de son bras. Vu le son inquiétant qu'il faisait, le nain sentait bien que les mécanismes de son bras avaient été endommagés par les chutes de pierres, mais il espérait de tout cœur que cela ne serait pas trop grave. Finalement, au prix d'un effort qui paya, le nain réussit à extirper son bras.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un rictus de douleur à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Ils finirent par apercevoir la silhouette Shin à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, sur une plateforme rocheuse semblant dangereusement friable. Seul son bras dépassait, avec sa main gantée qui serrait un bout de tissu blanc qui se trouva être la cape de Théo – ou plutôt ce qui en restait.

_ Shin ça va ? demanda Grunlek.

Sa voix se répercuta en un écho qui laissait penser que l'endroit était immense. La voix de Shin parvint avec le bruit de quelques gravats tombés au sol :

_ Je crois que j'ai rien de cassé…Mais je vois rien. Bob, tu peux allumer ton bâton ?

Le pyromage ne répondit pas à l'appel de son ami. La lumière de Théo éclairait à peu près une bonne partie l'endroit, mais il n'était visible nulle part. Shin se mit debout, et vit que la plateforme se prolongeait vers un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. L'archer préféra tout de même rejoindre ses amis, et s'élança pour atterrir près de ses amis.

_ Bon, on y va ? demanda Théo, prêt à bouger.

_ Attends, il faudrait qu'on se repose un peu, non ? proposa Grunlek. On n'a pas vraiment récupéré de notre dernière bataille.

_ Je suis épuisé, ajouta Shin, mais en même temps, je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment le temps de se reposer. Il nous faut sortir d'ici.

Les sens du demi-élémentaire l'alertèrent d'un étrange bruit de succion. Il regarda par terre et vit qu'à certains endroits, il y avait un étrange liquide gluant. Son esprit fit l'assimilation avec le moment où, pris par la puissance élémentaire en allant sauver Grunlek, il avait traversé un couloir avec des colonnes remplies de ce liquide, et où baignait des espèces de corps.

_ Vous avez vu ça ? demanda le demi-élémentaire.

_ Est-ce que ça a l'air dangereux ? demanda Grunlek.

Mais le liquide ne semblait pas agressif en soi. Son bras mécanique réagissait mais au vu des minuscules cristaux qui y flottaient, c'était probablement des minuscules gemmes de pouvoir. On en voyait briller un peu partout dans la roche, sous la lumière de Théo. Ce dernier eut une idée.

_ Grunlek, prend des gemmes dans la roche avec son bras mécanique, comme ça tu vas pouvoir les utiliser si on a des ennemis à affronter devant…

C'était une bonne idée de la part du paladin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

_ Comme ça j'ai pas à être tout seul sous les coups des ennemis.

Shin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et ramassa son arc qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la chute. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser, et devaient trouver Bob coûte que coûte. Ils finirent par progresser vers une ouverture faite dans la roche, le seul endroit par où Bob aurait pu partir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Théo et Grunlek en tête, ils finirent par sentir une psyché entêtante dans l'air.

Bob avait-il été attisé d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette psyché, qui devenait de plus en plus puissante dans l'air ? Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire, où brillaient faiblement sur des socles en pierre quelques braises rougeoyantes.

Grunlek fut le premier à percevoir une silhouette au fond de la pièce. Théo prit soin de mettre son bouclier en avant, et s'écria :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Shin, qui avait entendu Théo, regarda dans la direction, et banda son arc. Mais la silhouette n'était pas agressive. Grunlek sortit son bouclier aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la personne en face d'eux était Bob. Un Bob étrangement silencieux.

_ Bob ? appela Grunlek.

_ Si je lui mets un coup de bouclier dans la gueule tu crois qu'il va revenir à lui ? s'enquit Théo.

Shin restait en retrait, et ses sens l'alertèrent soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait une autre puissance à l'œuvre, pas seulement cette psyché concentrée dans cette pièce, mais des énergies que quelqu'un semblait manipuler, dissimulé dans l'ombre. L'archer tourna le dos à ses amis et scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce avec attention.

Bob, de son côté, n'entendait que vaguement ses amis. Il était face à son double maléfique.

« _Regarde autour de toi, Balthazar_ , lui disait la voix de son démon, à peine plus élevée qu'un souffle mais qui se répercutait avec force dans chacun de ses tympans. _N'as-tu pas cette impression d'être enfin complet ? L'impression d'être juste là où tu dois être. Regarde !»_

Bob émit un rictus moqueur face aux dires de son démon.

_ Est-ce qu'il faut que tu me nargues à chaque fois ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans les enfers pour me sentir là où je dois être. J'ai l'enfer sur mes épaules depuis que toi et moi, on fait route ensemble.

Cependant, au soupir de satisfaction de son démon, Bob remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord. Durant sa semi-conscience lors de sa chute dans les enfers, son démon l'avait amené au cœur d'un cercle rituel dessiné sur le sol.

 _« Aujourd'hui, je reprends ce qui m'est dû : ton misérable destin d'Aventurier. »_

Et tout d'un coup, les torches se rallumèrent, surprenant Grunlek, Théo et Shin. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Bob, et virent entre eux et leur ami le corps de Larasor se vidant de son sang. Un sang que l'on retrouvait sur toute la robe de mage de Bob, qui maculait sa bouche d'où sortaient deux canines d'une taille inquiétante. Bob inspira un grand coup, comme s'il absorbait de la psyché, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge uniforme.

_ Le temps des Héros est révolu, Aventuriers, susurra Bob d'un ton caverneux qui rappelait celui de son père.

_ Quoi ? fit Théo en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

Quelque chose l'alertait que le degré d'hérésie dans la pièce était bien plus élevé que la normale. Shin, qui était resté le plus en retrait, s'apprêtait à focaliser son attention sur Bob par précaution, mais maintenant que la pièce était bien mieux éclairée, il voyait des silhouettes se dessiner à l'étage du dessus. Mais surtout, à la lueur des flammes, il vit une pluie de projectiles brillants s'abattre sur eux : pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce que c'était.

_ Ecartez-vous ! s'écria-t-il en levant son arc, décochant sa flèche dans l'espoir d'en atteindre un.

Grunlek et Théo tournèrent la tête en même temps, et s'exécutèrent tant bien que mal. Malgré sa lourde armure, Théo réussit à faire une roulade pour se coller contre le mur alors que Grunlek faisait un bond de l'autre côté et Shin un saut en arrière. Bob, de son côté, réussit également à faire un bond en arrière, mais sa partie démoniaque semblait très contente d'avoir de nouveaux visiteurs.

Les gemmes de pouvoir explosèrent et le souffle projeta tous les aventuriers vers l'arrière. Les silhouettes descendirent tranquillement vers eux, l'un sifflotant avec beaucoup d'entrain. Bob fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et reconnut parmi les arrivants le diable qui était dans l'Eglise de la Lumière avec l'archevêque Odas, là où il avait perdu le contrôle de sa psyché pour la première fois.

_ Tiens, pile à l'heure ! le salua le démon avec engouement. C'est très gentil de te porter volontaire.

Bob fronça les sourcils et se releva en époussetant sa robe de mage.

_ Je constate que vous attendiez notre visite, vu que vous semblez avoir préparé le terrain. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Les nains, le cercle rituel démoniaque, ou encore la corruption des Eglises… croyez-vous pouvoir asservir le monde de la sorte ?

Le démon baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de Larasor et reporta son attention sur les canines de Bob qu'il considéra avec satisfaction. De toute part, Shin, Grunlek et Théo se relevaient tant bien que mal.

_ Eh bien, nous faisons honneur à notre héritage, tout comme toi, Balthazar. Les nains, les élémentaires, les démons… même les humains ont été piétinés trop longtemps. Les Héros se sont approprié un monde qui n'est pas le leur. Nains, Eglises, et même des élémentaires ont décidé de reprendre ce qui leur est dû.

Bob lâcha un ricanement peu charitable. Il adorait quand les démons déblatéraient ces idioties en croyant que l'on pourrait croire quelque chose d'aussi bancal.

De son côté, Grunlek s'était relevé pour se retrouver face au mur. Il voyait Bob en train de converser avec ce démon, mais quelque chose lui indiquait qu'un affrontement était imminent. Il vérifia que Théo et Shin allaient bien de leur côté, et se tint sur ses gardes. Le paladin de son côté, était assis et prêt à se relever quand il vit une main tendue devant lui. L'homme qui était descendu avec le démon semblait avoir un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, et était vêtu richement. Son front était orné d'une pierre bleutée, une gemme. Il y en avait une semblable sur le médaillon qu'il portait à son cou. Théo avait une connaissance des églises, il comprit que cet homme était un haut dignitaire de l'Eglise de l'Eau.

_ Besoin d'aide, cher inquisiteur ? fit ce dernier.

Théo haussa les épaules et accepta l'aide de l'homme qui se révéla assez fort à sa grande surprise, puisqu'il parvint à le relever malgré le poids de son armure. Une fois debout, l'homme lui adressa un sourire poli et se retourna pour marcher en direction de Shin. Ce dernier s'était relevé seul, mais dès qu'il comprit que la personne qui s'avançait vers lui était membre de l'Eglise de l'Eau, ses pupilles se contractèrent furieusement, révélant ses iris d'un bleu glacial presque phosphorescent.

_ Holà, du calme, aventurier, fit l'homme en levant les mains. Je venais juste m'enquérir de votre état. Mon nom est Elon.

_ Ne m'approchez pas, ou je vous plante une flèche dans la tête.

Le front de l'homme où était la pierre luisait faiblement, alors que ce dernier reprit :

_ Allons, nous n'allons pas nous confronter, maître archer. Après tout, nous sommes plus semblables que vous ne semblez le croire.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, répliqua Shin en accentuant la pression sur la corde de son arc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers Bob.

_ Nous agissons dans l'intérêt à tous, vous savez. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en passe de refaire un monde où des gens comme vous et moi auront une place égale.

Shin ne suivit pas son regard. Il était comme hypnotisé par la gemme incrusté dans le front de cet homme qu'il détestait.

_ Je ne crois pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à gagner par rapport à vous. Alors je vous conseille de partir avant que je ne vous tue.

_ Malheureusement, je ne peux pas partir avec le travail déjà commencé, termina Elon.

De son côté, le démon donna un coup négligent vers le corps de Larasor, toujours mort avant de s'adresser à Bob :

_ C'est une bonne chose de se rassasier. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour la suite.

Et, d'un coup, il lança une boule d'énergie qui fonça vers le pyromage, qui l'absorba d'un coup. Le pyromage se sentit investi d'une force nouvelle, qui le cloua presque sur place. C'était comme si une énorme charge invisible voulait le clouer au sol. En plus des canines, les cornes de Bob se mirent à sortir.

Elon leva les deux mains en l'air, et la terre s'écarta d'un coup, faisant vibrer le sol. Grunlek voyait de son côté les murs veinés de particules de gemmes de pouvoir s'illuminer. Théo de son côté, voyait le démon se tourner vers lui, en disant d'une voix amusée :

_ Bonne chance, paladin.

Et il leva la tête vers le haut, amenant de ce fait les autres à suivre son regard. Il y avait de nouvelles silhouettes qui se mouvaient en haut… probablement d'autres démons.

.

.

 _A bientôt je l'espère, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour le peu de spectateurs qu'il me reste xD_

 _Sachant que le personnage de B.O.B me donne **énormément** de difficulté, je vous raconte pas à quel point c'est chaud d'écrire._

 _Help ! :'(_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.


End file.
